Until it's Gone
by Nukem999
Summary: Drakken hires a bounty hunter to kill Kim. Kim and Ron are slowly discovering their feelings for each other, but Ron wants to prove himself to KP. Now Kim may lose Ron forever trying to fight the hunter to protect her. Rated T for blood and some swearing.
1. Recruitment

**Until it's gone**

Chapter 1: Recruitment

Author: Hey everyone, this is my very, VERY first Kim Possible story and I have to say I am quite proud of how this one turned out. All Kim Possible characters, names, and Disney related content belongs solely to them and I only take credit for my original character, "The Red Dragon". I also want to dedicate this story to a very special and a VERY talented artist, Richard Sirois. He doesn't know me but I know his superb KP artwork and this story is based off an art drawing he did, I take no credit for the drawing of course. I just wanted to say thanks Richard for without that drawing, this story would not have happened. Thanks again, and enjoy the story!

* * *

"_You__ don't know what you have until it's gone"_

* * *

CLANG!

A door slams down under colossal force of the devastating explosion that had just ruined another perfectly good, take over the world scheme. A pouting, blue faced scientist was seen next to a black and green colored woman, both colored in black soot. The ruins of their once, lavishing, extravagant lair lay in desolated ruins thanks to their greatest archenemy.

"KIM POSSIBLE, DRAHHHH. I can't take it anymore" Drakken screamed.

"What, having Kimmy kins kicking your butt all the time or……no, I'm pretty sure it's just that" Shego said sarcastically.

The mad doctor growled and snarled, menacingly at his evil assistant.

"Yes, okay, HAPPY? I admit it. I'm never going to rule the world at this rate, and it's all thanks to HER, that talented, agile, high school, cheer leading, smart mouthed, little babe" Drakken groaned.

"Whoa, whoa, back the weird-mobile up a bit; did you just call her a babe?" Shego asked.

"Uh…….No" Drakken said.

"Did so" Shego snapped back.

"I did not"

"You SO did"

"Did not"

"Did so"

"DID NOT TIMES INFINITY" Drakken screamed as his blue face started to turn red a little.

The evil villains groaned and turned their backs to each other angrily. Both of them obviously fed up with Kim Possible continuingly ruining their plans for world domination. The wicked female Shego smirked to her blue boss.

"In any case, you're wasting your time doctor dorken. As long as Kim Possible is around, your blue behind is gonna turn black and blue every time you try to do something evil" Shego said.

The evil doctor was just about to respond to his assistant's snappy remark, but suddenly an idea was coming to mind. Drakken gasped loudly.

"Shego, I don't believe it. I'm having a" Drakken stuttered.

"A what?" Shego curiously asked.

"A headache with pictures" Drakken said.

"You mean an idea? I mean like a real idea this time?" Shego said shockingly.

"Yes, yes I am" Drakken said.

"Damn, that's pretty scary" Shego replied.

"I know, I mean me of all people I……SHEGO" Drakken replied, grinding his teeth.

The mad man shook his head clear of Shego's snaps and turned towards a large door in the back. The doctor opened it and pulled out a red telephone, he immediately started dialing.

"Okay so what's your sure-fire failure master plan this time?" Shego asked, groaning.

"Unlike your usual sarcastic jabs Shego, what you said actually bears meaning this time. Kim Possible is the problem, not me. As long as she is around, I'll never be able to conquer the world" Drakken explained.

"Uh-huh, so what's your point?" Shego said.

The doctor finished his call and grinned sinisterly, he turned his gleaming beady black eyes to Shego as he wickedly chuckled.

"My point is, what do you suppose would happen if we tried to take over the word, when Kim Possible is DEAD?" Drakken asked.

Meanwhile at Middleton High……

Kim smiled in her usual, cheery, smiling moods as she opened up her locker. A flashing computer monitor sprung to life with Wade's image, eagerly waiting to greet Kim.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.

"No sitch this time, just wanted to say nice job on trashing Drakken's place last night" Wade happily replied.

"No biggie, not like it's anything new" Kim said, shrugging it off.

"Yeah I know but it was just so…….BOO YAH, ya know?" Ron shouted.

The blonde haired boy smiled, standing beside Kim and her locker.

"Thanks you guys, let's just hope Drakken takes it easy for a while, I'm all lair bashed out" Kim said.

"Well your site hasn't had any hits yet, so I'm pretty sure things will be cool for a little while" Wade said.

Kim nodded before shutting the locker and heading off to lunch, Ron still right beside her side.

"Yup, just another boring day after another thrilling night. Being a hero can sure drag things down sometime" Ron said proudly.

The cheerleader raised her eyebrows at Ron, smirking a bit at the whole "hero" thing.

"Yeah well, most heroes don't tell the bad guys were here before we break into their lair" Kim said.

"Hey, I told you I was overly anxious to kick some bad guy booty" Ron said, frowning.

"You screamed like a girl, and everyone within 500 miles could hear you wailing like a baby Mr. Hero" Kim said.

Ron shouted "I DID not scream like a girl, I prefer petrified, feminine squealing".

Kim groaned "Why did you wig out over such a tiny problem?".

"Impending death is a TINY problem?" Ron pleaded.

The girl crossed her arms and scowled "It was a SPIDER".

The young boy weakly pleaded "But that thing had TEETH man, were talking Jaws teeth here".

Nevertheless, the girl simply shrugged it off and smiled, Kim is used to Ron's behavior. As the two sat there and ate their lunch, Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and eagerly chomped on Ron's basket of French fries. The naked mole rat blinked as he saw a blank stare on his friend's face, one that Kim seemed to be unaware of. The boy was feeling terrible about the scream, Ron feels that perhaps it's more serious then he wants to admit.

That maybe the boy has been dead weight to Kim all along. His sad, brown eyes stared dismally at the table as the girl of his dreams was sitting there, eating.

"If she only knew" Ron thought to himself.

Ron's thoughts

_Man, this is driving me nuts! KP and I have been best buds since we wore diapers and all this time I thought I was just feeling awkweird around her. But it's not, it's NOT, it's not awkweird I'm feeling……its love._

_My best friend in the whole world, the girl I trust, I laugh with, I eat with, play with, do EVERYTHING with, and I can't even tell her how much she means to me. How every little thing she does makes my heart go schitzo._

_How she wrinkles her nose when she giggles, how she leans forward when she's nervous or talking to a cute guy, how she says "please and thank you", GOD even how she EATS! I've gotta say something!_

"Hey uh……KP?" Ron said.

The blonde boy gulped, watching nervously as Kim lifted her eyes to his, almost staring into his very soul, the one that aches for her.

"Yeah, what is it Ron?" Kim asked.

The slamming beat of Ron's agitated heart clanged louder and louder inside his trembling body, his body shivering all over.

Kim blinked "Ron are you okay? You're shaking, are you cold?".

Ron laughed "No, naw, no. Anyway KP, there's something that's been bugging me for a while and I'd rather quit eating nacos for the rest of my life then keep this in any longer".

The cheerleader blinked in surprise, he must be really serious about this.

"Yes?" Kim asked.

Ron gulped "Kim I……I……lo……lack skills as a quality sidekick".

Ron buried his face into his hands, groaning in utter humiliation at the fact he couldn't tell the truth.

"Ron, what are you talking about? You're a goofball 24/7 and you still help me save the world from Drakken all the time, it's no biggie" Kim said.

Ron protested "No, no, it's a VERY big biggie, I'm bad and NOT in the good way, or evil way, or any……UGH. Look the point is I really blew it for you last night KP, I goofed up. And I really just want to say……that I'm really sorry. I promise from now on, I'm not gonna be screaming, running around, dropping my pants and letting you do all the work.

Nothing goofy or bad whatsoever. Well maybe I'll let the pants thing slide, I just bought new boxers and there WAY too cool to keep hidden either way".

Kim laughed at that remark, her young voice sounding like heavenly bells to Ron. The boy's face flushed with blushing embarrassment.

Kim smiled "Thanks Ron but really, it's no big deal, you don't have to".

Suddenly Kim's beeper flashed on, she immediately flipped it open.

Kim asked "What's the sitch Wade?".

The computer whiz replied "Prof. Dementor is setting up a radioactive spider robot factory in Los Angeles, you've gotta get there fast".

Kim nodded and headed off onto her next mission.

"Coming Ron?" the cheerleader asked.

Ron nodded "Uh yeah sure thing KP, just give me a sec".

The boy sighed silently with regret, "Crash and burn Ron man".

Meanwhile……

"Forget it, no way Shego" Drakken stated firmly.

The green and black villainous, Shego was angrily objecting to Drakken hiring a hired gun to eliminate Kim Possible.

Shego growled "Come on she is SO mine, I can totally take her out. Besides it's about time she and I settled the score".

Drakken snapped "Forget it, nada, not a chance, you've had 3 seasons and 2 prime time movies to beat her Shego, this time were doing it my way".

The blue-skinned doctor approached a phone and dialed up a particular number.

Drakken spoke "Hello? Bounty Hunters R'us? I'm interested in purchasing one of your bounty hunters for hire. Uh huh, uh huh, yes, yes it's for illegal and sinful purposes only. The target is a teenage girl and……STOP LAUGHING, its Kim Possible okay? Which hunter? Well there was one hunter that sounded very, interesting. I saw him in your catalog. Yes, he's the one I want, absolutely, please send me……

_**The Red Dragon……HA, HA, HA, HA, HA".**_

* * *

To be continued……


	2. Step One

**Step One**

The light clattering sound of metal creaked; a bare skinned hand reached up and tweaked a rotating device. CLINK!

"You got it Rufus?" Ron asked.

The naked mole rat popped out of Kim's locker with enthusiastic thumbs up. Ron opened up Kim's locker and clicked on her blue computer, patching directly to Wade.

"Hey Ron, where's Kim?" Wade asked.

"Oh yeah she's suffering from not being here right now……syndrome, ha, ha" Ron nervously said.

"Do I really have to tell you it's wrong to sneak into Kim's locker?" Wade asked.

"Yes but that's not the point right now. I've got a problem and I need someone's help" Ron shrugged.

"Then ask Kim, I'm really busy and" Wade groaned.

"KIM is the problem" Ron blurted out.

Wade gasped a bit and looked at Ron's face. The boy's cheeks were flushed, his hands trembling; Ron was completely wigged out over this thing. Ron sighed as he hanged his head in sorrow.

"See, the thing is that Kim and I have been best buds for a long, long time, like LONG, long. And everything seemed fine up until our last mission" Ron said.

"What happened?" Wade asked.

"I goofed up as usual, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was it really bugged me, and it's never bugged me like this before. It's like I feel worse and worse each time I think about it and it's killing me. I'm caring about something I normally don't care about, and I think that, I think……it has to do with Kim" Ron said.

A silent pause broke the chatter between Wade and Ron. Rufus nodded to Wade as he stared up to his sullen, sour looking friend.

"Ron, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Wade asked.

"I got it bad for Kim, like Cheap Trick's I want you to want me bad. I don't know what to do, you gotta help me" Ron weakly replied.

"You're asking a kid who lives in his basement for advice on how to talk to girls?" Wade asked.

"Good point. But seriously, what am I going to do, I'm going crazy over this and it's getting nuttier by the minute. Sooner or later I'm gonna be begging her just to wink so I can fall in love with that too GAHH" Ron groaned.

Ron smacked his head loudly, trying to straighten his fragmented mind out. Wade just watched and shrugged his shoulders at this.

"Look Ron, if this is really irking you that much then I say go for it, tell her, Kim's like the nicest person in the world, I'm sure she'll understand" Wade said.

"Maybe Wade, maybe, but I don't want this to ruin our friendship. If I tell her I love her and she doesn't feel the same way, I am going to look like the world's BIGGEST ass, or worse yet, Drakken" Ron gulped.

"Wow that is pretty bad" Wade said.

Rufus sighed and patted Ron on the head. The blonde boy stared at Rufus as he sighed

"I just don't know how to tell her buddy" Ron said.

"Tell me what?" Kim asked.

Ron squealed and gasped as he saw Kim Possible was RIGHT behind him. Blushes painted Ron's face as he stumbled back against Kim's locker.

"ACK, Kim, Hi, uh, sorry, weird, just, uh" Ron stuttered.

"Ron are you okay? You don't look so good" Kim blinked.

"You have no idea KP" Ron thought to himself.

Suddenly the super spy cheerleader noticed her locker was open, she stared at Ron questioningly.

"Roooooon, why is my locker open?" Kim asked.

"Well you see, there was a lost pen, and solar winds and, BYE" Ron said, laughing nervously.

The boy bolted off in a flash before Kim could ask another question. Kim looked at Wade with confusion on her face.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked.

"You'll find out Kim" Wade said playfully.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Drakken's lair……

"Come on, you've got to be kidding me" Shego protested.

The blue skinned doctor simply shook his head, ignoring Shego's protests of using a hired bounty hunter instead of her.

"This is such a rip off, I fought her every time one of your stupid schemes went sour, I should be the one that finishes her off" Shego said.

"Forget it, I'm using this red dragon character and that's it, nothing you can do can change my mind Shego" Drakken scowled.

The green girl grabbed the doctor by his blue collar, and flared a powerful surge of green energy in her crushing hands.

"Wanna bet?" Shego hissed.

DING DONG!

"AH, oh look at that, the door bell, gotta run" Drakken squealed.

Drakken broke free of Shego's grip. The mad scientist opened the front door and stepped back as a figure emerged. The man was tall, massive, hulking in powerful, diamond like red armor plating, completely surrounding the man's body. The man's face was hidden by a helmet designed like a dragon's jaws. Above the jaws on top of the helmet were 2 diamonds for the eye pieces.

The dragon armor also had a long lock of orange hair flowing down the back of the suit, next to the black strap that held his sword. The boots had high red shingle like plats over the knees, and the shoes had dragon like claw toenails on the front of the shoe. The armor made him look like a samurai.

"Who has requested my services?" the warrior said.

The samurai's voice was incredibly dark and deeply disturbing.

"Uh me. I'm the one who ordered I mean bought, GAH, I'm the guy who wants you to kill someone for money" Drakken weakly stated.

The Red Dragon looked around the lair, his eyes hidden by his armor plated dragon mask. The masked man grunted in disgust, as if insulted by standing in such a run down lair.

"Congratulations Dr. D, you just hired the world's biggest Christmas tree ornament to kill Kim Possible" Shego said.

Red Dragon's eyes widened at that name.

"Kim Possible you say?" Red Dragon asked.

"Precisely, she's been meddling in my plans for far too long and I've had it. If you eliminate Kim Possible, I'll pay you whatever you want. Price is no option" Drakken said.

The dark haired girl gasped, shocked at how desperate Drakken is getting with this no good bounty hunter. The armored warrior scratched his metallic chin, he sounded intrigued.

"How interesting, very interesting indeed. I have long since desired to face the legendary Kim Possible in battle. For one such as her age, her reputation is remarkable. This honor will make an excellent addition to my collection of legendary bounties; I _eagerly_ accept your hit Dr. Drakken" the Dragon said.

The blue faced doctor cackled wickedly as he rubbed his black gloved hands together. But Shego was still most displeased, her scowling eyes practically burning a hole into the hulking mass of red metal.

HIYA!

Shego screamed as she suddenly leapt at the mysterious warrior, her green energy blasts showering down all around him.

"Shego! What in blazes are you doing?" Drakken gasped.

The green and dark suited woman simply ignored Drakken. Shego smirked, flipping right behind the Red Dragon, both arms charged and aimed directly at the stone silent samurai.

"Kimmie kins is mine and no walking tin can man is gonna change that. Your going have to go through me first Santa boy" Shego said.

"Shego, stop that this instant. We have been over this, you are not" Drakken said.

"ZIP IT DR. D" Shego screamed.

"Shutting up now" Drakken gulped.

"If dragon breath is SO good then why not fight me first? I promise I'll leave a few pieces behind" Shego said.

Eyes raised curious questions as Red Dragon turned around to face the ever so aggressive, green glowing female. Shego's eagerness for combat seemed to fall on deaf ears in Dragon's case. The metallic warrior simply stared.

"So you are saying that to have the honor of defeating and killing Kim Possible in glorious combat, all I have to do is defeat you?" Red Dragon asked.

"HA, like that's gonna happen" Shego laughed.

The words however didn't accomplish their desired effect. Red Dragon started to laugh, his cold, dark, chilling voice echoing its booming sound through out Drakken's lair. Drakken gulped as he quickly hid behind the nearest chair. Shego's eyes flashed with furious fire, her fists boiling with atomic green colored energy. The Red Dragon grinned under his mask.

Shego growled "That's it, it's ouch time".

Flaring green swirls surge from Shego's hands as she leapt into the air, and dove towards Red Dragon. The armored soldier raised his right arm and blocked Shego's double handed blasts. The girl was then shoved off by the force of that very same arm, and flipped towards the other side of the room. Shego landed gracefully on her feet, and raised her hands up once more.

"The battle is over, you are defeated witch" Red Dragon said sternly.

"Defeated? Whoa, whoa, whoa, back the recap truck back a few inches. How is it over? You didn't even lay a hand on me" Shego gasped.

The warrior smirked as he revealed a thin but razor sharp, long edged blade encased in his arm's armor plating. It was cleverly concealed by dragon's wrist band. Shego suddenly heard a ripping noise around her green and black suit. The girl looked down at her waist, and a saw a thin cut across the cloth.

WHOOSH

Shego's pants dropped like a rock, baring her pale skinned body in her black panties and underwear.

"Black, how tacky" Red Dragon snarled.

"Shego (gasps wide eyed) you look so" Drakken said.

The dark haired girl glared her boiling eyes towards Drakken, her face reddened by embarrassing blushes.

"You say one word and I'll" Shego pouted.

A red metallic heel of Red Dragon's boots slammed into Shego's face. The girl was hurled across the room, smashing right into a wall at unstoppable speeds. The cowardly Dr. Drakken finally stood up, completely speechless.

"Wow……I mean that was just……wow" Drakken said.

"But that was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to Kim Possible. Her end shall not be so quick, no, it shall be slow, violent, and……_excruciatingly painful_" Red Dragon laughed.

"Oooh evil plan forming, details, details. What are you going to do to her first?" Drakken squeaked.

"Nothing" Dragon bluntly said.

"SAY WHAT?!?" Drakken exclaimed,

"The cunning warrior attacks neither mind nor body, wounds of the flesh can be healed. To defeat an opponent, to truly destroy your foe in each and every way imaginable, one must strike the most crucial of areas, the most delicate of places, the one place where time can never reach and never heal (removes his sword) the heart doctor, first I strike at her heart" Red Dragon said.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	3. Booyah!

**Boo-Yah!**

_Okay Ron man, this is it. Time to prove to the bad guys you're more than just a nameless buffoon, more than a sidekick, that you're one of the bad boys. This is for you KP, this is for you. Ron Stoppable is going to show Kimberly Anne Possible what he's made of, and make her heart melt with the voice of a true hero……_

"MOMMY, MAKE THE BAD MONKEYS GO AWAY" Ron shrieked.

Ron ran around, frantically running with rabid monkeys climbing over his body. Kim grunted as she was slammed back by massive gorillas, bashing their gigantic fists at the cheerleader. Kim and Ron had tracked down Lord Monkey Fist to a docking harbor, bringing in very rare artifacts from the Amazon jungles. Monkey Fist desired a particular artifact from that delivery.

Kim groaned "Ron, I know how you hate monkeys and all but".

The snarling gorillas chomped their jaws at Kim's face; she gasped and ducked.

"I could use a hand here" Kim said.

Ron continued to frantically panic, slamming his back and body into the ground and walls. The monkeys continued to trample over Ron's body like giant, hairy leeches. Meanwhile, the genetically altered Monkey Fist was making his way towards the ship's cargo, and the artifacts. A long, bone shaped sword littered with mystic, green writings was removed from the largest crate.

Monkey Fist cackled "Finally, the Bone sword of Kimbalaktu is in my monkey hands. And with its mystic monkey powers, I shall have the strength of a million prehistoric monkey soldiers at my disposal".

"Dude that sounds so nasty it's not even funny" Ron groaned.

But as Ron could see, this was no laughing matter at all. Kim back flipped one gorilla and then desperately jumped back from a second; she was being overwhelmed by the ape onslaught.

"I've got to do something, man, what would KP do?" Ron said.

Rufus squeaked and handed Ron something, the boy looked down to see a red handgun.

Ron gasped "Of course, the grappling hook, Rufus you are DA MAN……I mean rat, naked mole rat, ugh whatever".

The young teen took quick aim with his weapon. Kim struggled with a steel pipe, desperately using it like a staff to push the 2 gorillas away from her.

"Not looking good here" Kim uttered to herself.

Ron smirked "Hang on KP; I'm rocked and ready to roll".

Ron fired the grappling hook at one of the gorillas; he succeeded in grappling the gorilla's right wrist.

"Cool, I got him" Ron cheerfully screamed.

The gorilla frowned and reared back his wrist, yanking Ron right towards his palm.

WHAM!

Ron was being slammed against the ape's fist repeatedly, bouncing back and forth like a human yo-yo.

"Not cool, UGH, not cool" Ron grunted with each slam.

Kim gasped "I'm coming Ron".

The teen hero flipped forward and sliced a jump kick into the grappling hook's line. The severed cable sent Ron skidding across the room while Kim once again, battled the gorillas. Rufus squirmed out of Ron's pocket and went to help his fallen owner.

"Uh 5 more minutes' momma" Ron mumbled.

The wicked laughter of Monkey Fist stirred the Stoppable boy awake, the monkey mutant was right in front of him.

Monkey fist grinned "Now to peel 2 bananas with one stroke".

Ron groaned "Dude, that doesn't make any sense. Were people, not bananas".

The monkey man growled and slapped his own face in frustration.

"It's a metaphor you moron" Monkey Fist said.

The hairy, ape like villain quickly raised the bone sword up high. Ron squealed loudly as Monkey Fist prepared to end the young boy's life, once and for all. But his faithful naked mole rat, Rufus failed to let that happen. The pink, hairless rodent scurried up Monkey Fist's pant leg and started crawling around in his suit. Monkey Fist burst with laughter.

"Ha, ha, hey, get out of there, OW, no biting, stop touching that, ha, ha" Monkey Fist said.

The tickling caused Monkey Fist to drop the sword; Ron quickly moved in to catch it.

"Boo-yah, look who's got the monkey bling, bling now" Ron said.

The gorillas, monkeys, and soldiers of Lord Monkey Fist all turned their glaring eyes towards Ron. Even Kim was staring at him with disbelief.

"Ron that is not a good thing" she said.

Monkey Fist snarled "He's taken the bone sword of Kimbalaktu, GET HIM".

The endless horde of brown furry fighters leapt at Ron with savage fury, like brown locust's hording towards their prey. Nervously realizing what he just did, Ron started pressing buttons on his belt to try and activate his jet shoes.

"Come on, come on, flying, shoes, jets, NOW" Ron shouted.

Kim Possible started to run towards the apes, hoping she could stop them before they hurt Ron.

"Found it" Ron said as he pressed the button.

Furious flames exploded from his pants, Ron had accidentally activated the jet pants instead of the jet sneakers like he intended. The gushing flames propelled Ron right towards the apes at unstoppable speeds; he closed his eyes and swung frantically.

"AH evil monkeys, get away, get away" Ron said.

The blonde sidekick was wildly swinging the bone sword around. The mystical weapon plowed through the army of apes with little difficulty. In the air or on the ground, the monkeys were getting trashed by Ron's frantic sword swings. Kim stood by and watched, wide eyed.

"I don't believe it" Kim exclaimed.

Monkey Fist scowled "Curse you Stoppable, you may have captured the bone sword but you won't catch me".

Ron opened his eyes to look behind, hearing Monkey Fist's shouting.

"Say what now? OOF" Ron grunted.

Ron Stoppable had slammed face first into the side of the warehouse's wall, smashing his face into a small lever device. The jet pants fizzled out as Ron dropped down.

"Ron UGH" Kim said before being smacked in the head.

The maniacal Monkey Fist struck Kim from behind, and raised his inhuman fists to do it once again.

"At least I'll be able to take care of you before I go" Monkey Fist said.

Whirring sounds started to buzz from the device Ron had smashed into. A long rope suddenly snapped and something was dropped, something being held up above.

CLANG!

A steel hook slammed into Monkey Fist's head, he groaned loudly before collapsing to the ground.

Kim's eyes blinked once again, widening with immense shock.

"Oh my god, I don't believe it, Ron Stoppable you just saved my" Kim started to say.

Kim Possible slowly turned around as she suddenly noticed Ron wasn't moving.

Kim panicked "RON, are you okay?".

The young girl ran to him and gently lifted his head off the ground, there was a bit of blood splattered over Ron's nose and face. The boy coughed.

Kim sighed "Whew, don't worry Ron, I've got you".

* * *

A few minutes later at Kim's house…… 

"OWIE. Please watch the nose, I need that. Otherwise Bueno Naco night loses it's naconess without the ability to smell the naco" Ron whimpered.

Kim giggled "All naconess aside, I think you're going to be all right. It looks like your nose was just fractured a little when you hit that lever".

"That's it, from now on, no more lever facials before bedtime" Ron said.

The young girl giggled again as she patted the washcloth over Ron's face, dabbing away the cuts and bruise marks. Ron relaxed peacefully, feeling at ease under Kim's careful and gentle touch. The boy never realized how wonderful Kim's pillowy touch was, it was almost heavenly.

"There, now how's that feel?" Kim asked.

"Whoa, loads better. Thanks KP that really did the trick" Ron happily sighed.

"No biggie. But I'll tell you what was a biggie, you, tonight" Kim said.

Ron stared at his female friend with confused eyes.

"That was really heroic what you did tonight Ron. Stealing the bone sword, battling the apes head on, saving me from Monkey Fist, it was really" Kim said.

"Clumsy, stupid, lucky?" Ron butted in.

"No, brave" Kim said, smiling warmly.

The young boy blushed, Kim blinked as she saw the red spots form on his cheeks. Kim winced a bit at the back of her head.

"Ouch" Kim winced.

Ron asked "Hey KP, are you okay?".

Kim nodded "Yeah, I'm just fine. Just kind of reeling back from that blow to the head, but it's no big deal".

"You sure?" Ron asked once more.

"So not the drama, I'm fine, really, not a problem in the" Kim said with a slur.

The young girl's bare ankles suddenly gave out, Kim slowly started to fall. Ron ran towards Kim and immediately dove out to grab her, the girl slumped lifelessly in the young man's arms. Rufus gasped from inside Ron's pocket.

Ron gasped "Kim, are you all right? Can you hear me? Kim? Kim? KIM".

* * *

To be continued…… 


	4. Getting Warmer

**Getting Warmer**

"KP, KP, can you hear me? Oh please be okay," A strange, far away voice said.

The young girl's eyes slowly returned to focus, the whole world lost in a blind, blurry mess of squiggly lines. Kim Possible winced a little as her beautiful green eyes slowly opened. A blonde, freckle faced, young boy appeared before her weary eyes.

Kim blinked "Ron, is that you?".

Ron cheered and eagerly hugged Kim, nearly yanking her off her feet.

"Boo-yah, KP is OK, oh yeah, pain" Ron shouted.

Ron gasped and pulled away, remembering Kim was still recovering from her injury from Monkey Fist.

"No really, I'm all right Ron, I just got a splitting head ache" Kim said.

Ron nodded "Yeah you were out of it for like half an hour, really wigged us out".

"Freaky wiggy" Rufus squeaked.

"Got a wicked scar on the back of your head, a definite 10 on the EW factor, but I think you'll be all right," Ron added.

Kim slowly stood up and rubbed the back of her head, wincing a bit as her legs started to feel wobbly again. The young Ron Stoppable gasped and quickly ran to his female friend.

"Whoa, whoa, hold the pom poms there missy, you got to chillax for a while" Ron said.

The girl groaned as she sat back, allowing Ron to go behind her and gently stroke the back of her head. Kim smiled a little, almost crooning at how soft and gentle Ron's touch was.

Kim's Thoughts

_Mmmmm…wow, Ron really knows how to make someone relax. That feels better already. I never realized how soft his touch was, it feels almost…soothing. Who ever thought Ron Stoppable could be soothing._

The cheerleader softly giggled to herself, smiling back at a blank face stricken Ron.

"Thanks again Ron, you're the best" Kim said.

Ron smiled "Hey no prob KP, that's what goofy sidekicks are for".

Kim smirked "No seriously, you were really something out there tonight. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you".

Bashfully blushing, Ron stepped back a bit, rubbing his nervous face.

"Gee thanks KP, means a lot" Ron chuckled.

Kim looked back and noticed Ron trying not to look at her, his heartstrings being yanked viciously by this sudden rush of emotions. Ron Stoppable had fallen in love with Kim Possible, and the tension between them was tearing his heart apart.

"Remember the friendship, remember the friendship, don't be an idiot, don't throw that all away" Ron silently uttered to himself.

Nervously concerned for her friend, Kim approached Ron and bit her lip.

"Ron is something wrong? You're not acting very…well Ron like" Kim asked.

Ron laughed nervously "What, I am so Ron like, I mean look at me, I am Ron, Ron-Ron, don't get much more Ron then Ron".

The girl blinked at his odd behavior. Sighing a bit, Ron turned his eyes away from Kim's beautiful orbs, unable to look at them without feeling the racing thump of his heated heart.

Ron gulped "KP, maybe you'd be better without a sidekick".

"Say that again?" Kim gasped.

"Well I really just don't think I can cut it anymore. I mean, you got hurt because I goofed up. I thought I could be as good as you could, but I keep screwing up on every mission. I don't want to see you get hurt……because of me" Ron said.

The girl was truly taken back by Ron's words; she had never seen Ron talk or act like this before. After all the years, all the birthdays, all the memories, how could this be happening?

"This isn't the Ron Stoppable I know" Kim thought to herself.

Ron blinked as he felt his hand being held by another, a warm, gentle, soft-skinned hand. Kim Possible smiled sincerely to the baffled boy as she looked to his eyes and gently stroked Ron's freckled cheeks.

"Don't" Kim said.

"Don't?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded "Don't, don't ever think, act or talk like that. You've helped me out lots of times. True most of them have been goof ups, but I wouldn't be even alive right now if it wasn't for you and your goof ups. You're my best friend, and no training or special skills will ever ruin the friendship that we have".

The boy smiled a bit, feeling much better and much better about himself from her words. The only thing that tweaked the young boy's mind was the mentioning of the word "friendship". Of course the thought that Kim didn't want to be more then friends had crossed Ron's mind before, he still wasn't sure how she truly felt about him deep down.

Ron coughed "So were solid? Were good, like even, oh one might say, close good?".

Kim blinked and blushed a bit, clearly unprepared for that question.

"Well close is an uh……very um, that's really, I don't know I just uh" Kim stuttered.

Ron noticed she was stressing out over the question, he panicked and quickly tried to change the subject.

"So you got the crib to yourself tonight huh?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded "Yeah actually, total me time. The Dweebs are staying over at a friend's house for the week end, and mom and dad are taking some vacation time off from their jobs".

Ron laughed "Yeah, I imagine working robot like hours at a hospital and a science lab would drive anyone into vacation village".

The 2 teens sighed a bit and casually sat down, kicking their feet up and idly sitting next to one another.

"So uh when will they be back?" Ron asked.

"Oh about 4 days" Kim answered.

* * *

Meanwhile……

The Red Dragon growled as he slammed a hapless secretary against Dr. Possible's office wall, the young girl screamed in fear.

"What do you mean he won't be back for another four days?" the Dragon scowled.

The blonde haired woman gulped in terror, her legs scrambled her fallen black high heels off her feet.

The secretary squeaked "Dr. Possible w-w-w-went on a vac-c-c-cation, he's out with his wife. It's impossible to contact him".

The armored samurai growled to himself, frustrated with anger. With Kim Possible's parents gone for the rest of the weekend, it will take too long to find them and kill them. Red Dragon knew that without Kim's family, he could not deliver ultimate defeat to the teen hero, he growled again.

"Does he have any family or friends that would know, ANYONE?" Dragon shouted.

The girl hesitated, until Dragon shoved a gleaming sword under her neck. Trembling flesh shook violently under the cold, stinging feel of that razor sharp blade.

"I d-d-d-d-d-d-don't" the woman started to stutter.

Dragon frowned and smacked her across the face with his red armored hand, knocking her unconscious.

"Curse that little brat; I can't just wait for her family to come back from vacation. None of the nit wits at either of their workplaces have any idea of where they went" Red Dragon said.

The blood red bounty hunter wrapped his metallic digits around the chrome jaw line of his facial armor.

"I have no choice; I'll have to track down a personal friend of hers. Hopefully the Possibles have some sort of close friend of the family, close enough to know the location of Kim Possible's parents. Then all I have to do is find them, kill them, and initiate the first steps of bringing Kim Possible to her inevitable demise" Red Dragon said.

The bounty hunter leapt into the air and vanished into the night. The Red Dragon was secretly plotting the dark demise of his hired opponent, Kim Possible. And in the middle of all this mess, was Ron Stoppable. A boy who as we speak, is walking back home from Kim's house, racking his brain repeatedly with the image of his beloved female friend. Ron entered his home and shut the door, unaware that he, Monique, Bonnie, Wade, and anyone tied to Kim was in danger from the deadly samurai known as Red Dragon.

"It will not be long now Kim Possible. I have already met your enemies, and soon I shall meet your family. After a little talk with some of your school friends, I will have all the information I need in order to CRUSH your heart, and then, I will go down in history as the one who KILLED Kim Possible" the Dragon cackled evilly.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	5. Miscommunication

**Miscommunication**

Drakken angrily shouted into his telephone "What do you mean you haven't found Kim Possible yet? Speak up dragon breath, I can barely hear you."

The maniacal mad man continued to holler in his cell phone, trying to receive an updated status report on the assassination of Kim Possible. Shego groaned as she watched Drakken with pain stricken eyes. The female warrior tightly grappled her crutches, keeping her broken foot elevated and biting back her swollen lip. Shego was still reeling back from her injuries while fighting Red Dragon. Drakken continued to shout and argue over the phone.

Drakken growled "I'm not paying you jack loads of cold hard cash for some poetic, family killing spree. I'm paying you to kill Kim Possible and Kim Possible ALONE. Uh huh……uh huh…… well I don't care if their on vacation! What I care about is getting my money's worth, and I can assure you, if you don't get some results soon, you won't see so much as a penny from me, got that? Oh……well I."

The blue doctor immediately slammed the phone down and hanged up on Red Dragon. Drakken's face was bluer than usual.

Shego smirked "You said something stupid again didn't you?".

Drakken replied, idly rubbing his inky black hair "The important thing is that he finally got the message."

Shego rolled her eyes "Riiiiiight, he's going to kick your ass after he's done isn't he?"

The blue face doctored slapped his face and groaned "Probably, but at least he's going to get the job done."

Shego sighed "Dr. D what is with you and this bounty hunter guy? He's a fruitcake; all he's doing is treating this like some sort of elaborate play or something."

Drakken nodded, his black boots stirring into a doubtful pace as he groaned "I know, I know, it's very frustrating."

Shego shouted, "Then FIRE him you dope. Why put up with this nutcase if he's not even going to do the job? I bet you Kimmie-kins wipes the floor with him in the first 5 minutes."

Dr. Drakken raised an eyebrow and stared at her blankly.

"Did you say something crutches?" Drakken said.

"Just shut up" Shego frowned, her enraged emerald eyes glaring down at those wretched wooden things her arms unfortunately needed to cling to so tightly.

"Can't you support my evilness for once Shego? Do you not see the elegant beauty of my diabolical cornucopia of crime and destruction?" Drakken said.

"Cornucopia of what? No I can't, and I'm starting to think its better that I don't" Shego said, amazed and rather confused at his ignorant use of the word cornucopia.

"ARGH enough Shego, you're missing the point entirely" Drakken angrily snarled, his black gloved fingers on the verge of yanking out his hair like a batch of weeds.

"That's because there is no point to get" Shego said, spreading her arms in a defiant stance.

"NO, you're wrong. This is my one chance to be forever rid of Kim Possible, and be free to take over the world whenever I want. That is the point Shego. All I have to do is spend a little bit of cash, and a whole world of problems will disappear. If this samurai psychopath can put an end to Ms. Cheerleader's super hero career, I can tolerate a little rudeness, even an eccentricity or too" Drakken said, his dark eyes gleaming at the thought of a world without Kim Possible.

Shego smirked, idly twirling her raven black locks between her green-gloved fingers "I suppose you'd be the expert on that."

Drakken angrily screamed, nearly turning his blue face to a crimson shade of bright red "SHEGO."

* * *

"I can't even begin to tell you how I felt Monique, complete awkweird alert" Kim sighed aloud, her ear pressed firmly to the phone as her eyes looked up with gloom and doubt. 

Kim was speaking to Monique over her phone, contemplating what just happened between her and Ron. Kim truly didn't have any logical means of explaining what happened between her and Ron. Whatever happened, it certainly was special. The girl's red hair flowed smoothly on her bed, the rest of her mind being ravaged and run over repetitively by that boy's face. The face that seemed so sweet, so innocent, and yet, has been a representation of everything she treasured and was opposed to at the same time.

Monique curiously asked, almost snickering with excitement over the receiver "So, how did he feel?".

Kim blinked blankly "What do you mean how did he feel?".

Monique continued, "You know, Ron? Don't leave me hanging girl. How did Ron feel when he touched your forehead?".

The girl blushed and was appalled to think Monique would ask her that, this was Ron they were talking about after all.

"Monique, he's been my best friend since kindergarten, what kind of question is that?" Kim blurted out.

Kim could hear Monique toss out a sly giggle.

"OOooh, I see. It's like that now is it?" Monique said, her eyebrows rose into a playful little curve as she lay back on her bed, twirling the phone cord between her fingers.

The cheerleader gasped and immediately shouted Monique's name. As much as Kim didn't want to admit it, Ron felt quite nice actually. His touch was soft, his warmth was so tender and heartwarming. Kim's felt shy and nervous about cute boys all of her life. However, Kim has never in her entire life, experienced the nervousness and heart racing warmth that she felt when Ron touched her.

"I'm so confused right now" Kim said softly.

The girl blinked, almost forgetting at Monique's prying and suggestive comments.

Kim gulped, she grabbed the phone like newborn child, her eyes and fingers frantically clutching the phone as she spoke "Okay spill Monique, what are you trying to tell me?".

Monique laughed coyly, her eyes rolling back softly as she couldn't believe Kim couldn't figure it out. "Come on, isn't it obvious? Do I have to spell it out for you? Kim Possible, you've got the hots for Ron Stoppable."

Wide blue eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets, Kim almost dropped the phone as she screamed, "WHAT?". Blushing red cheeks crowded over Kim's face.

Monique giggled, "Its cool Kim, seriously, Ron really is a great guy".

The heroine rubbed her head furiously "Monique, what are you talking about? I SO do not have the hots for Ron, and this so not the drama".

Monique smirked "It SO is and you SO do. I've dated plenty of guys, and trust me when I say this girl, there are signs you pick up on when you have found the one".

Kim rolled her eyes, tossing her head back and giving her temples a good rubbing from the stress this little "girl talk" was giving her. Kim regretfully asked "And what are these so called signs?".

The dark skinned girl grinned over the phone, hoping Kim would ask that.

Monique began "Number 1: when you see him, you get a sense of happy, cheery feeling all around, like you know things will get better because he's there. Number 2: Almost every major or minor decision you make, be it cutting the blue or red wire or picking out new shoes, in your mind you ask yourself, what he would think first. Number 3: You rely on the guy, knowing exactly how goofy or difficult he can be in almost any situation.

In addition, despite how crazy this guy might make you, still, you wouldn't have anyone else by your side. Number 4: You do everything with him. Talk, eat, go to the movies, go to school, go to class, and go to practice, so much that he becomes integrated into your life. That when you stop and think about it, you couldn't imagine being happy at doing any of those things without him being there. Finally, we reach number 5, the most important rule of all. What happens to the rest of the world when either he is by your side, or he is touching you. So, am I far off?".

A loud thump hit the floor as Kim dropped the phone and was too stunned to even blink.

"Call you back later Monique, kay?" Kim said, in a lifeless manner. Kim didn't even care if Monique heard what she said or if her phone was broken, she just stared off endlessly.

Every rule, every statement, everything Monique said, it was true. Kim couldn't believe it, and what's worse, it was her final answer for Monique's 5th rule. She could feel her answer flowing inside of heart rapidly thumping heart, yet only her mind could speak the words.

_She's right, I can't believe it, every single thing Monique said about me and Ron was right. I feel happy, cheery, even giddy around Ron. I always check everything with him, grades, embarrassing stuff, we ask each other everything. _

_I trust Ron with my life, even after all the eating, screaming, pants dropping, I trust him more than anyone else in the entire world. We go everywhere together. The movies, Egypt, London, Hawaii he's been on every mission with me no matter where it was, what it involved, or how long it would take._

_But most importantly……most importantly……_

Kim sat up and gasped "The world stops, the world stops perfectly and completely still. That's what happens when were together, that's what I felt when he touched me tonight. Everything in existence seems to slow down to a crawl. The universe, the galaxy, all life as we know it becomes as stiff and frozen as ice. There's not a thing that could ever destroy or change that feeling. The planet could explode all around me, and I still wouldn't care.

When he touched me, I felt such……warmth, joy, happiness, and loyalty. Ron's very soul seems to glow when he's around me, it burns me like a fire. I'm sucked into his kindness, his playfulness, his……love. No matter how dangerous a mission ever got, no matter how annoying Ron got, no matter what insane, dangerous, take over the world scheme Drakken created, Ron was there. He's always……_**oh my god, I'm in love with Ron Stoppable**_."

Kim's eyes couldn't even begin to focus, her whole room seemed to vanish into a dreary mist of faded memories and wonderful images of that beloved, blond haired boy she knew and loved as Ron Stoppable. Kim remembered……

_When he bought her that special jacket after Drakken's Cheese lab melted… _

_Tasting his lips under the "Moodulator" chip's control…_

_His amazing skills in defeating Gill…twice…_

_Trying so hard to capture the monkey, he thought she turned into…_

_Hearing him cheer her on to talk to Josh Mankey…_

_His enthusiastic love over sharing a Halloween costume with her…_

_And trying to give her the chance to have Christmas with her family…_

"_I'm in love……with Ron Stoppable_" Kim repeated as her cheeks warmed into a rosy red blush. Saying those words a little more calmly, and a little more happily.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	6. Target: Monique

**Target: Monique **

"Kim? Kim? Yo Kim are you there?" Monique called into the phone; a twitch of annoyance wrinkled her sour cheeks.

The dark skinned girl frowned and scoffed as her neon pink fingernails clicked on the "end" button on her cell phone, grumbling silently as her friend seemingly left her in the dust.

"Dang it! Kim really had me going good with this Ron stuff. She could have least slipped me some of the juicy details, I think I'm owed THAT much" Monique said to herself.

The raven black locks of Monique's hair were twisted like spaghetti noodles as the girl carelessly wiggled her pen into her hair as she worked on her homework. Monique's dark eyes wandered from math equation to math equation with obvious signs of boredom.

"I'm giving up juicy girl gossip for this?" Monique said, rolling her eyes.

Monique always knew Ron was a goof, a lazy goof and at times extremely annoying goof, but a very important goof. She always felt Ron and Kim would hook up someday. In the past, Monique had secretly been trying and hoping to nudge a few hints towards each other to get the ball rolling but as always, nothing ever clicked and she all but gave up on the two. Until now that is.

_I really hope Kim feels for Ron, those guys are like glue, you can't tear them apart for even a second without the other one being hurt. I just hope they get together soon I'm getting tired of those two being cutely cautious around each other. _

Suddenly the girl just realized what she was saying to herself and let loose a joyful laugh.

"Man I must be really hard up for some romance if I'm thinking this hard about it" Monique said, totally unaware how quick everything was about to fade as a red figure was rapidly approaching.

CRASH!

A huge, hulking red armored man suddenly burst from Monique's window and grabbed her by the throat, violently slamming her up against the wall. Monique's chocolate brown eyes widened with horror as she was staring face to face with an emotionless red mask that looked like a monster's face.

Monique had just met the Red Dragon.

"I'll be quick and blunt about this, I've gone through 6 employees, 2 janitors and one annoying little receptionist, and I'm not in the mood for games. So why don't you play nice and just tell me where Kim Possible's family is, starting with her parents" Red Dragon ordered.

Monique was still caught off guard by the fact this mad man had just broken into her room and was smashing her spine up against the wall before she even knew it. The girl winced as she felt a cracking sting of pain in her back, slicing her bare skin through her yellow blouse. Monique was being pressed against a mirror that apparently broke when Dragon slammed her against it.

"Kim's folks? Her mom and dad? W-w-why? W-w-what would you" Monique stuttered, her knees and limbs knocking together frightfully.

Dragon roared and back flipped Monique to the ground, smashing her desk chair with her body crushing it into spare pieces. The girl bit her lip and silently cursed a painful scream, not wanting to gratify this psycho by yelling. Monique gasped as she felt the Dragon yank her up by her charcoal black hair.

"Honey, is everything all right in there? Your father and I heard a noise and we wanted to check to see if you were okay" a voice said from behind a locked door.

Monique gasped as she heard her mother nervously calling to her from behind her bedroom door, it was a good thing Monique locked her bedroom door, last thing she wanted was her parents to be caught up in this. I hope that the locked door will deter them and force them to leave before this armored maniac decided to aim his blades at them; at least that's what Monique thought.

"I will NOT ask you again you twat, tell me where they are this instant" Red Dragon roared.

The girl looked down and noticed a razor sharp samurai sword in his belt and holster, a vast assortment of other ninja and samurai weapons caught Monique's nervous attention.

"The last thing I want to do is get turned into a pin cushion, but at fear of being jabbed with pointy objects, you've got to believe I'm telling you the truth when I say, I DON'T KNOW" Monique nervously shouted.

"I've heard enough of this! Kim Possible's parents are crucial to my elegant plan to crush Kim Possible from the inside out by destroying her closest friends and family before crushing her as well. Kim must have told you something, you are best friends after all correct?" Dragon said.

"Well duh, me and Kim are tight, and no one's tighter or closer with her then me. Except of course" Monique said before immediately stopping herself. Monique just realized what she almost had done.

The girl's lips suddenly stopped cold as she realized she almost let Ron's name slip out. Monique closed her eyes and her lips, preying the mysterious bounty hunter didn't notice her frightful realization. Unfortunately, he did. Red Dragon growled and wrapped his blood red claw armored digits around Monique's dark cheeks, pinching her mouth blood vessels and pressuring her skull to the back of the wall. The mad man was glaring at her behind the mask.

"What was that? Come again I didn't hear you. Who is closer to Kim then you?" Dragon asked.

Monique simply frowned and turned her head away, not even thinking of telling him the name she was going to say.

"I got nothing else to say to you creep" Monique defiantly snapped back.

The bounty hunter snarled and hurled Monique across the room, crashing her into her desk. Monique screamed as she felt the Red Dragon's armored knuckles latch across the outstretched cloth of her shirt.

"ARGH" Monique grunted.

Monique cringed as she felt her face smashed into her pictures, books, and desk items, grinding her black skinned cheek painfully hard into the fractured wood of her desk. Dragon kept his black gloved hand firm on Monique, grinding her painfully harder into the desk. The knocking on Monique's door became more frantic and the locked doorknob started to jiggle about.

"Honey come quick! Someone's in the room with Monique, hurry" Monique's mother yelled to her husband.

"Your ass is SO busted creep" Monique grunted.

Red Dragon simply put harder pressure on Monique's back and face, a pick like razor blade popped out of Red Dragon's armored sleeve and was quickly aimed at Monique.

"Shut your cakehole and talk! Who is the friend you were referring to, that person is the one who can lead me to the trusted location of Kim Possible's siblings and parents. Tell me his or her name, NOW" Dragon shouted.

WHAM!

The door was suddenly kicked down, Red Dragon turned and gasped to see Monique's parents staring horrified at their manhandled daughter, the husband was nervously holding a baseball bat.

"Don't move or else I'll ARGH" Red Dragon grunted.

Monique grabbed one of her glass picture frames and smashed it into the Dragon's face when he wasn't looking; the mix of plastic and shattered glass temporarily blinded the armored warrior. Monique's mother and father quickly grabbed their daughter away from Red Dragon and wrapped their arms warmly around her. Monique glared hatefully at the menacing eyes of the samurai bounty hunter.

Red Dragon growled as his red-gloved fingers wrapped around a small, black orb. "Bah! Useless fools! Mark my words, this is FAR from over."

A gushing blast of black smoke suddenly engulfed Monique's room, the family coughed loudly as Red Dragon leapt out the window he entered through and vanished from all sight. Monique and her family were left in the dust, hugging each other closely and shaking with confusion and fear.

"I've gotta call Kim ASAP" Monique said.

Meanwhile……

"Kim, we've been friends a long, long time and it's been really cool you know hanging out and stuff and uh. Look, this isn't easy for me so I'm just gonna brace myself and go right on out and say it. Kimberly Anne Possible……I love you" Ron said with a tremble in his young voice.

The blond haired boy pouted his chocolate brown eyes as he sighed with relief, expressing his true heart's innermost feelings to his beloved childhood friend. Ron stared in the dim darkness that surrounded him and Rufus, sitting in the flickering glow of a lamppost light. Ron Stoppable suddenly grabbed his blond hair and screamed.

"Dude that sucked so bad! Ugh, terrible! Talk about lame and a lamer" Ron grumbled.

"Hoo boy" Rufus squeaked.

Ron was outside of his house, practicing his love proposals to Kim Possible. Ever since that strange encounter they had with each other after the battle with Monkey Fist, Ron's been having trouble separating his heart from his mind. The nervous boy was racking his brains out trying to find the best way to tell his lifelong friend that he was now madly in love with her. Rufus tried to calm his best friend down, whimpering softly as he tugged on Ron's dark gray pants.

"Ugh, I know, I know Rufus, its super late and we should both probably be snoozing but I just can't sleep. This Kim thing is driving me nuts. I mean seriously, I have never felt this way about a girl before, never ever. Every girl I've dated" Ron said.

Rufus suddenly looked at Ron and crossed his pink, hairless arms.

"Okay, every girl I THOUGHT about dating was really no big deal. I mean it was really just harmless flirting, I never expected those girls to really flirt back or smile at me or anything. But with Kim……oh man with Kim it's so much more. I can't stop worrying about how she feels for me, how she looks at me in her heart is more important to me than anything else in the world" Ron said. His eyes lost in a defeated stare towards his shoes, unable to even breathe for a single second without the heart-pounding image of his beloved childhood friend corrupting his insides.

The naked mole rat simply looked at Ron and shrugged. Rufus wasn't trying to be mean, but hairless rodents really aren't familiar with these kinds of problems. Ron sighed as he noticed Rufus's confusion.

"It's hard to explain little buddy but it's like, when Kim looks at me, every muscle in my body goes wiggly. I can't breathe, I can't think, I can't move because one look of those gorgeous eyes of hers and my heart just melts. It's like when you know when you're with her, you know everything is going to be all right. She always has that sense of calmness and kindness, plus she always knows how to cheer someone up and she's strong, and quick, and smart and, and ugh, she's totally out of my league in every single way" Ron said, sighing sadly.

Rufus blinked and crawled up to his master's shoulder, he patted his freckled cheeks and squeaked something that sounded like "She's not out of your league, don't look at yourself like that". Ron simply shook his head and sighed once more.

"But it's the truth Rufus, really. Everyone in the school knows what a loser I am, I mean come on, I've dropped more pairs of pants then I've dropped bad guys. You know how these social clubs work, Kim's a smart, beautiful, super talented cheerleader and I'm a geeky, whiny, accident-prone outcast. Guys like me don't end up with girls like Kim. No, girls like Kim end up with someone strong, and handsome, and successful, and rich and…not guys like me" Ron said.

The tiny pink muscles on Rufus's small arms gently rubbed the black clothed shoulder of Ron's T-shirt, trying to help the boy escape his sulking disposition. However, it was hopeless. Ron has been into many things, many trends, many fads, many foods, but nothing has enveloped his heart as passionately as Kim has. Ron stared at his hands and he could see them tremble like wiggling worms, his palms slowly morphing into shadows of Kim's breathtaking emerald colored eyes. Ron gasped and shook his hand, trying to toss away Kim's image as if it was stuck to his body.

_Ron, I couldn't save the world without you……_

Ron's eyes filled with tears as he suddenly smiled "Oh Kim."

Those words nearly melted Ron's heart, he really was in love. This was no uncertainty in Ron's mind, no doubt nor shred of hesitance inside his infatuated feelings. Kim was the girl of his dreams and every time he closed his eyes, he felt those dreams come alive. The feel of Kim's hands resting upon his wounded shoulder, the elegance of her harmonic voice when she giggled at his pants falling down, and the indescribable beauty of watching her save the world with ease. This was it, this was for real, Ron truly was in love with Kim Possible……and it was the greatest feeling he's ever experienced before.

"MOVE NOW" a mysterious voice violently shouted from the darkness.

Suddenly a red, blurry shadow was seen running in the distance, coming closer and closer towards Ron and Rufus. The naked mole rat shirked to his human friend as he and Ron suddenly leapt out of the way of the red shadow.

"I said get out of my way" Red Dragon shouted.

Ron and Rufus grumbled and simply spat their tongues comically at the armored jogger, not having any idea, clue, or inkling of the super villain's true identity or mission. The Red Dragon ceased his running after making it to the nearest quiet spot he could find near the outskirts of Middleton. The blood red armor of the warrior clanked, as his aching muscles were sore all over from all that running.

"Miserable little brat, all that girl did was sign a death sentence to her family's life. As soon as I eliminate Kim Possible and her family, that girl will be the next to go. First, I have to find Kim Possible's family and right now, that's becoming more trouble than it's worth. I must locate the friend that snotty girl mentioned, through that friend I will make Kim Possible's demise the most legendary and spectacular event in all of history" Red Dragon said.

However, Red Dragon had no idea who this friend was or what he or she looked like. Monique would no doubt alert Kim Possible of Red Dragon's attack on her home and thus make her aware she is being hunted. With Kim Possible becoming aware, this will make following her nearly impossible to do and thus denying him the opportunity to discover the identity of Kim's friend.

"Owe! What the hell is this? Feels like it's stuck to my helmet" Red Dragon griped. A sharp stinging pain burned in the strands of Dragon's hair as he glazed his fingers over his helmet towards his orange hair in the back.

The Dragon's armored digits slowly combed their muscles around the base of the dragon helmet, feeling around for something unusual. The hunter gasped as he felt some sort of shredded plastic wedged between the crack lines in the helmet, near where his long black hair drops down from. The object was removed and Red Dragon slowly brought it before his dark, jade green eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Red Dragon snickered.

The object was a photo, a photo of Monique, Kim, and Ron Stoppable. The shredded photo must have gotten stuck on Red Dragon's helmet when Monique smashed the photo frame. Kim, Ron, and Monique were at school, they were laughing and holding each other's arms and hands. Dragon smirked as his jungle green eyes flickered on the other hand of Ron's; noticing it was warmly wrapped around Kim's other hand. The bounty hunter chuckled a dark, cold laugh.

The Red Dragon chuckled with dark, heartless laughter "Perfect, absolutely perfect. Now if that isn't a sign of true friendship then I don't know what is. Once I find out who this runt of a boy is, I'll gut him like a fish and chop him up into tiny bits unless he tells me where Kim Possible's family is. The last piece of the puzzle has finally fallen into place and soon, very soon, I will obtain my ultimate victory……**when I bathe in Kim Possible's blood**."

* * *

To be continued…… 


	7. Could it be

**Could it be?**

"So wait a minute let me get this straight, you're saying this guy looked like a giant dragon warrior?" Kim asked, most perplexedly.

"For real girl, certainly not the kind of crowd I hang out with" Monique said.

Kim frowned and scratched her soft, peach-skinned chin, curiously examining the amazing damage done to Monique's house from this Red Dragon character. As soon as Monique had the chance, she called Kim right to her house. The cheerleading teen frowned as looked around with a dismal look on her face.

"Your right, he definitely sounds like he's a part of the super villain club but he's not someone I'm familiar with. He must be new in town" Kim said.

"Your sure you never seen this guy before, he sure seemed awfully interested in you" Monique asked insistently.

The fearful flashback of that armored, psychopath smashing through Monique's window was too vivid to forget. Not to mention the fact the Dragon warrior seemed quite forceful with his desire to learn more about Kim.

"Trust me, I think I'd remember meeting a 7 foot tall renegade cosplayer with a super sized butter knife and a samurai suit" Kim said.

Monique blinked her curious, almond colored eyes at the word cosplayer. Kim shook her head and rubbed her cherry red hair locks.

"Oh it's this costume term you call people who are into anime. Ron recently got into that kind of stuff and now he's been trying to get me into it. It's kind of cool, a little weird though, not sure I see the appeal to electric rodents jumping out of red and white balls" Kim shrugged.

"Say doesn't anime have that TV show with the high school girls in the skimpy super hero skirt uniforms?" Monique said with a sly, smug smirk to her little question to Kim.

"WHAT?" Kim growled a bit.

Monique couldn't help but chuckle, seeing Kim's enraged red cheeks flaring up like a strawberry. It seems that Kim was angrily starting to see why Ron was so into anime. The dark skinned Monique sat on her back as she continued to laugh at Kim's adorable little angry snarl.

"Yeah I'd be mad too if my boyfriend was eyeing some Japanese cutie pie over me" Monique said with a sly smirk.

Kim's eyes nearly bulged as she gasped her throat, as if she were choking on something. The red head quickly made a "wrong" statement with her arms crossed. "ACK, rewind, did you just say Ron is my boyfriend? I think I missed THAT episode."

"Oh Kim don't grill me on this, after that half hour long pause you had on the phone I figured something I said must have struck a chord with you" Monique replied.

The lovely young Kim Possible blinked as she remembered her little "space out" moment on the phone; she nervously turned her head away and frowned, trying not to look at Monique. More accurately, Kim was trying to hide the tomato colored blushes that were now coloring her cheeks quite vividly. It seems some uncertainty lay in Kim's feelings for Ron, or perhaps its fear.

"That was just an accident okay, now can we please focus? Some guy tries to slice and dice you and all you seem to be concerned about is my love life" Kim said sternly.

"Chill girl no need to worry, Ron's all yours for the snuggling, I've got no plans to snatch him behind your back" Monique teasingly snipped.

"Ugh! I'm going to go scout around your house, see if Samurai St. Nick left any clues when he ran off" Kim said, reaching for her grappling hook.

Monique crossed her dark skinned arms and snorted at her defiant little friend.

"Maybe if you'd be a little more open with me AND Ron, he wouldn't be giving you so much heart burn, but then again how can he? If you don't love Ron then you shouldn't be that upset over this" Monique snapped.

THUMP!

Kim felt her heart beat like a tightly wound snare drum, warm blood rushed to her flush colored cheeks as the truth spilt all across her lovely face. The girl's hands slowly drifted away from the grappling hook as Kim sighed with utter defeat. How many times has Kim been so quick to deny the notion of loving Ron, how many times has she fooled herself into thinking it was not true, and how many times has her skin tingled with Goosebumps at mere sight of that wonderful boy?

One too many times Kim thought. Try as she might, Monique knew Kim's heart too well, the love that seemed so obvious to everyone but Kim was finally being brought to the surface, and it was enveloping her very soul like a blanket of glittery warmth. Kim looked to Monique with a wounded look on her face, as if she just received a shot from her local doctor.

"Oh Monique……who am I kidding……I feel for Ron, I feel for him WAY beyond normal friendship feelings. I've tried to deny it, tried to tell myself it was just something that wasn't a part of me, but I was wrong" Kim sighed.

The young cheerleader drooped down onto Monique's bed, not even caring about the scattered bits of sawdust and wooden splinters that covered the bed from the fight. Monique smiled and sat beside Kim, gently rubbing her tan cargo pants.

"Why don't you tell me all about it girl" Monique said, cheerfully.

"Thanks Monique. It's weird but whenever I thought about love, I never really thought about Ron but I think now I should have. I always assumed because he was my best friend it wouldn't work, that things would be too awkward and strange. But now that I think about it loving Ron makes perfect sense" Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Monique asked.

"Ron has stayed by my side through everything and I MEAN everything. I mean I doubt Josh Mankey would battle an army of mutant snowmen by my side, or go to Drakken's lair all by himself just so I could spend Christmas with my family. Ron has done so much for me and I never realized just how lucky I am to have someone who tries so hard to help me" Kim said.

"I'll admit, Ron ain't no James Bond but that boy really knows how to prove his worth. I sure as Hell know that no guy I ever dated before has moves like Ron does" Monique said.

Kim replied with a gentle and well-needed laugh. A quick sigh and a painful reminder of what a harsh force reality and how it can be so quickly deflated with a simple laugh, Kim however was still worried about something, it was written all over her flustered face.

"I just don't know how he'll react to it. I mean destroying a mega weather generator is one thing, telling your best friend for life that you're now in love with him is another. I never felt so nervous about something, I know I'm right I DO love him just……not sure if I can word it out" Kim said.

"I hope a certain Miss Rockwaller doesn't have anything to do with your sudden case of love puppy jitters?" Monique coyly asked.

Kim nearly looked at Monique as if she were a total stranger; Bonnie hadn't even crossed her mind. Kim curiously scratched her lush, ruby red, crimson hair locks as she asked Monique how Bonnie fit into this at all.

"Look girl, you may not care what Bonnie has to say but that doesn't mean Ron doesn't. You know as well as I do she's a ripper and as soon as she finds out you and Ron are crushing on each other, she'll tear into him like a Prada bag" Monique said.

"Oh man, I never even thought about that" Kim said, gasping.

Suddenly a whole wave of scenarios, ideas, and painful realizations came rushing into Kim's mind. The cheerleader was engulfed in a sea of possible horrible situations that could arise from telling Ron she loved him. Pain, suffering, anguish, and devastation, all could come crashing down upon Ron's adorable blonde head if she spoke those 3 little words.

_Monique is right. Ron has never been Mr. Popular in school, and if news like this gets out then people would start ridiculing him until he was reduced to tears. I don't care what others think, Hell, Bonnie can go sit on a tack for all I care but Ron. He's always survived ridicule from students because he's a positive person, but if tell him I love him and Bonnie finds out, she might trash him so hard he might never be able to bounce back from it. What am I going to do?_

"What am I going to do?" Kim said aloud.

Monique sighed and idly rubbed her soft, dark skinned arm. Suddenly a samurai psychopath seemed like the least of Kim's worries, at least in her mind it seemed that way. Kim's female friend simply shrugged.

"Sorry Kim, but I can't really help you in that department. Whom you give your heart to is your business and it wouldn't be right of me to tell you whether to tell Ron. The choice is yours and yours alone" Monique said.

Kim sighed and hung her head, allowing her sparkling eyes and flustered, smooth young cheeks to vanish under a drenching shower of amber red hair. The cheerleader buried her face in her hands and just stared at the ground.

"Anything is possible for a Possible? Yeah right, not in this case" Kim said.

Meanwhile as Kim sulked her misery away with the comfort of her best friend's failing words of encouragement, elsewhere in Middleton, another young heart sinking effortlessly into the darkness of despair. Ron Stoppable sighed as he stared blankly at the wall of his bedroom, tossing a red ball to a miniature basketball hoop and missing it each time with every bounce.

"Ho, poor baby" Rufus squeaked.

The naked mole rat hated to see his beloved master and best friend to wallow in his own misery. All of the sunshine, laughter, and quirky jokes that seemed to flow fluently from Ron had all but vanished from sight. Ron closed his eyes and winced from the mental anguish of that beautiful cheerleader buzzing inside his skull like a boomerang coming back again and again and again.

"This is tearing me a part Rufus. Every time I close my eyes I see her face and it's driving me CRAZY! I've never felt this way before about a girl, especially not someone I know this well. Kim is the most beautiful, talented, kind, and caring girl I have ever known, and now I can't even look at her in the face without feeling my heart beat like crazy. She's an angel in every sense of the word, a dream girl come true, the kind those cheesy Disney movies have…… except they fail to truly capture Kim……everything does……I'm in love with her Rufus" Ron exclaimed.

The pink rodent blinked and looked at his blond haired friend, as Ron suddenly stood straight up.

"Yeah you heard me right little buddy, I am SO in love with Kimberly Anne Possible!" Ron screamed.

"RONALD BE QUIET, your father needs to get up early in the morning" Ron's mother shouted back.

"Oops, uh sorry mom" Ron said sheepishly.

The freckled boy switched into his pajamas and dove under the covers; Rufus yawned as he turned out the lights and curled up right beside his human friend. Ron giggled excitedly to himself.

"First chance I get, tomorrow at school, I'm gonna let the whole world know I am in love with the most wonderful girl in the existence of girldom, Kim Possible!" Ron whispered happily.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	8. The Song

**The Song**

Author: Just noting here all credit for lyrics to the song "She's so high" go to Tal Bachman and not myself.

* * *

RING!

The loud, clanging school bell echoed across the landscape of the high school. Students were seen rushing past the doors, desperately pumping their legs in a frantic effort not to be late. One certain blond haired boy with freckles, and a naked mole rat was making no such effort. For once in his lazy life, Ron Stoppable was late for a very important reason. He kept his finger placed firmly in his ear, walking in his usual trademark red shirt and lightly tan brown cargo pants.

"Now are you SURE this is going to work Wade? I've done a lot of stupid things for stupid reasons but this isn't one of them and I'd rather it not go…….well stupid" Ron said.

Ron was talking to Wade through a small microphone in his ear. Ever since Ron's feelings for Kim have rushed to the surface, Ron needed someone he could talk to and so he asked Wade to build him this tiny ear device so he could call if he needed help. Wade was no girl expert and nowhere near as helpful as Monique was, but Ron figured he'd have to be a better choice then asking Rufus for help.

"I've rigged the speakers to go off on your command, the audio amplifiers have all been calibrated to the right frequency and I have the rest on standby" Wade proudly said.

"Boo yah! Man this is going to be SO cool, Kim is going to love this……I hope" Ron said, suddenly sulking.

"Look Ron, don't fret it's going to be just fine" Wade assured him.

"You sure, like 100 positive sure?" Ron asked.

"Of course, hard wiring your school's speaker systems isn't that hard, especially not for someone who hacks into NASA's computers on a daily basis. I'm just glad this isn't another stupid prank of yours" Wade said.

Ron blinked in slight annoyance at Wade's words as he entered the high school.

"Uh hello, my pranks are neither stupid nor uh what was the other thing you called them? Anyway, there not stupid okay" Ron said.

"They were bad ideas and you know it, it's also a total abuse of my power and my resources. Kim didn't appreciate it and neither did I" Wade said frowning.

"Oh come on, it was harmless" Ron whined.

"You tricked me into playing the Peanut Butter Jelly song over every intercom speaker while you danced in a pickle costume with maracas in front of the football team" Wade shouted.

"It was supposed to be a banana, but I couldn't find one so I just painted my pickle suit yellow" Ron sheepishly pouted.

Wade groaned and slapped his dark skinned face with increasing agitation. The computer boy couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation.

"Just make sure you keep a low profile until you decide to do this" Wade said before turning the microphone piece off.

"Ha, just call me Mr. Super low or the Lowinator or……hey what other low related names could I use for myself" Ron curiously asked aloud.

A voice suddenly came from behind Ron's back "How about lower then pond scum?".

"Nah that's too negative, see I think that EEP" Ron suddenly gasped.

That snide remark could only have come from one person so mean, angry, so vulgar and spite filled to everyone around.

"Rosie O'Donnell?" Ron gasped.

"I AM NOT ROSIE O'DONNELL" Mr. Barkin screamed.

Ron's freckled cheeks suddenly turned blue as he flipped around to see the enraged, mad dog like face of his most hated and fearful teacher, Mr. Barkin. The scowling look on the bitter man's rock hard face indicated he was more pissed off than ever. Ron weakly laughed and waved to him.

"Ha, ha, what's up Mr. B?" Ron said.

"Stoppable, do you have any conceivable indication of what this contraption is?" Barkin asked, pointing to his watch.

"Uh a wrist?" Ron stared at it blankly.

"No, what's on my wrist" Barkin pointed.

"Your hand?" Ron asked again.

"No, the OTHER thing" Barkin screamed.

"Oh I know your fingers" Ron nodded.

"No, the OTHER, OTHER thing" Barkin growled.

"Well you can't mean that ugly mole, because that's just gross" Ron said, cringing.

"MY WATCH YOU MORON" Barkin roared, finally fed up with Ron's ignorance.

Ron suddenly jumped back and giggled nervously at his teacher's suddenly alarming voice. There were several pulsating veins sprouting from Barkin's neck, his face was as red as a tomato.

"When the big hand is on this number, it makes me mad, when the little hand on this number, it makes me madder, and when I see you out here in the halls with the big hand on this number and the little hand on this number, do you know what I feel THEN?" Barkin hissed.

"Uh constipated?" Ron asked weakly.

"GET YOUR ASS TO CLASS" Barkin shouted.

Without a second thought, Ron ran to class and quickly ducked into the room, Barkin growled as Rufus gave him a slobbering raspberry scowl before heading in.

"Boy that kid can be a real headache sometimes. I just wish he'd take school more seriously, funny though; I have the strangest feeling that he's not going to be around to bug me pretty soon. Weird" Barkin griped to himself.

Back in class……

"Ron, where have you been, I was starting to get worried something happened to you" Kim said silently.

Ron smiled and blushed a smidge shade of red on his freckled cheeks. My god she's so considerate, so caring, it's almost too good to be true Ron thought to himself. Usually when Ron was absent from class, the only one who cared was the teacher because he'd have to be marked absent. No student generally ever cared about his presence, no student except Kim Possible.

"Thanks KP" Ron said affectionately.

"No big" Kim shrugged, smiling.

"Wrong, way big" Ron said firmly.

The girl simply smiled, appreciating Ron's words though probably not in the depth he was expressing them. Kim turned her eyes back towards the front of the classroom before staring at her black shoes and gray shorts framing around her bare legs as worry and nervousness clutch the very essence of her heart. Kim had to place her hand over her crystal blue blouse just to make sure her heart wasn't going to pop out of it like that gross "Alien" movie Ron showed her. The girl prayed Ron didn't seen her own smidges of crimson blushes.

"At this rate I don't think I can keep this up. Ron means so much to me, so very, very much to me and being this close is just making me even crazier for him. I can't stop dreaming about a kiss, a kiss from him would be" Kim thought to herself.

RING!

Kim nearly jumped out of her shorts and shoes, the bell sprang to life like a screeching siren. The curious, creamy colored cheeks of Kim wore confusion heavy on her youthful features. Apparently Kim had been so lost in her worries about talking her feelings over with Ron, she spaced right through all of class. Kim giggled a bit and bit her lip, thinking to herself.

_No boy has ever made me that distracted, wow; Ron really is something special, cute and special_.

"Hello? Kim, you still in there?" Ron said nervously.

The boy waved his hand in front of Kim's face; she gasped and quickly shook herself out of her dreamy, dazed like dream.

"Gah! Sorry about that Ron, I guess I must have zoned out for a second there" Kim said, laughing nervously.

"Hey no prob KP. Your talking to the master of zoning out, it's like second nature to me. Hey, Kim what's with the red face act? You hot or something?" Ron curiously asked.

Kim gasped and quickly covered her face with her hands, forgetting the warm blush that had painted her soft cheeks from before.

"It's nothing Ron really I just……okay to be honest……it is something, something big and I don't think I can make it through the rest of the day without getting this off my chest" Kim said.

The geekish blond boy gasped and bit his lip; he didn't want to tell her THIS soon. Ron's knees started to shake.

"HA, HA, uh oh ho boy" Ron said nervously.

"Ron there's something I need to talk to you about, it has to do with you and me, total awkweird territory I know but it has to be said. Ever since we……touched that night at my house after beating Monkey Fist, I've been feeling something. I'm sure you've been feeling it too. But there's something else involved that you don't understand, you see" Kim started to say.

"Kim wait please, don't" Ron said.

"What is it Ron?" Kim asked.

"Before you make up your mind, before you say or do anything at all, there's something that needs to be said. Unfortunately …I've never been good at saying anything. I need to say something through……another way……please just bare with me, I'm begging you" Ron said.

"Uh okay?" Kim asked rather confused.

"Wait until 4 0'clock and listen for the uh sign. After that you'll either totally understand or you won't, either way I'd like you to meet me in the gym at 4:05 and then we can talk some more. I know this sounds really weird and strange but it's the only way I can put……uh……everything……I have EVER felt or thought about into words. Okay?" Ron asked.

Despite the weird choice of words, and the nervous, saddened look on Ron's face, Kim couldn't bear to say no but she was too perplexed to say yes either so she simply nodded. Ron smiled and said thank you before turning and heading off to his next class. Unaware that a certain snotty, dark brown haired cheerleader was watching and listening from afar.

"4 o'clock eh? This sounds totally suspicious and I am not liking it one bit" Bonnie said.

Hours later……

Kim nervously looked at her watch, her sharp green eyes frantically watching and listening for every little "tick" sound her watch made. It was exactly one minute before 4 o'clock. Kim could feel her heart beat as loudly as her watch ticked; no mission has ever stressed her out as severely as this one. No mad scientist or weapon of mass destruction could even begin to compare to the indescribable nervousness that was circling Kim's stomach like enflamed butterflies dancing around. Yet despite her fear, Kim was willing to wait for Ron's sign. If one boy could set her body into such a quiver of emotions, truly, he was worth waiting a million years for.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" Monique asked.

Kim nearly jumped out of her light gray shorts, her angelic features relaxing as she soon realized it was Monique. Monique had approached Kim from behind while she stared at her watch.

"I'm waiting for something Monique" Kim said.

"Waiting? Waiting for what?" Monique asked.

"_For my heart to reveal the truth, I hope_" Kim thought to herself.

BZZT!

"It's 4 o'clock" Kim gasped.

The intercom loudly sparked with obvious tampering, Barkin and the other students stared confused at the strange message that was playing over the usual school reports.

"Kim Possible, I hope you're hearing this and most importantly, I hope you understand this. Because if you do……I'll be at the gym……waiting" Ron's voice said.

Suddenly Kim and Monique gasped as the transmission, the electronic voice of Ron vanished in a sea of static and instead they were starting to hear……music?

_She's blood flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound  
But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothin's going to happen_

_Cause she's so high  
High above me  
She's so lovely  
She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_

_First class and fancy free  
She's High Society  
She's got the best of everything  
What could a guy like me ever really offer  
She's perfect as she can be  
Why should I even bother_

_Cause she's so high  
High above me  
She's so lovely  
She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_

_She comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
Cause I know where I belong  
And nothin's going to happen_

_Cause she's so high  
High above me  
She's so lovely  
She's so high  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_

The entire school had their eyes and ears set on those speakers. Suddenly they went dead, everyone blinked as if nothing had ever happened, everyone except Kim Possible that is. Monique blinked and saw Kim's cheeks were a rosy shade of red and her eyes were brimming with tears of crystal blue.

"Girl" Monique said softly.

"That……that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me……Ron" Kim gasped.

"Go to him girl, go get your man, you deserve it and so does he" Monique said smiling.

Kim smiled, hugged Monique tightly, and then burst towards the gym.

At the gym……

"Man what was I thinking, that was such a stupid thing to do with that song, I bet she must totally think I'm a stalker nut or something now. I should go" Ron said to himself.

As the young boy started to turn, Rufus popped out of Ron's pant leg pocket and squealed, frantically tugging his pant leg to get him to turn around. Ron's face immediately lit up.

"KP, IT'S YOU" Ron screamed.

But it wasn't, it wasn't the beautifully sculpted face of Kim's peach-skinned cheeks and cherry red hair locks, it wasn't the gorgeous smile that could melt a thousand suns with their warm embrace, no, it was Bonnie and she looked very pissed. Ron's face slowly wilted with confusion.

"You, me, conversation, NOW" Bonnie said.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	9. Realization

**Realization**

To say Ron was disappointed to see the scowling, bitter face of Bonnie instead of the sweet, angelic face of his beloved partner and friend Kim Possible, would be putting it mildly. The way Bonnie was burrowing her turquoise colored eyes into Ron like a fiery drill; Ron feared he might drop dead if he moved even an inch away from those hate-bearing eyes. Bonnie hated Ron, he knew it, she knew it, so what would posses her to willingly want to talk to him NOW of all times?

"Okay who are you and what happened to the real Bonnie?" Ron demanded.

"Say what?" Bonnie said, alarmed.

"Well the real Bonnie hates my guts and never speaks to me because it's 'beneath her' whatever that means. So if you want to talk to me that must mean……YOU'RE AN ALIEN BODY SNATCHER" Ron shrieked.

"I'm real you dumb ass crybaby" Bonnie hissed.

"Oh, oh, she just insulted me, yeah that's definitely the real Bonnie" Ron admitted.

"Just shut up and listen. That little Romeo stunt you just pulled cost you your last shred of social dignity, you have officially upgraded from freakish annoyance to pain in my ass and I will so not stand for it. You need to split like now" Bonnie said.

"What are you talking about, Kim is coming to" Ron said.

"Exactly" Bonnie rudely jumped in.

Ron just stared blankly at Bonnie; he really had no idea what she was getting at. Did she truly hate Kim so much that she would deny her the chance to see if Ron is in fact her one true love? Ron was starting to see how scary Bonnie truly was. The geekish boy knew she was mean, but he never thought nor had he hoped that she was so cold and bold to go out of her way to destroy someone's chance at being in love, and even if she was……why Ron's chance at love?

"Get this through your cheese filled brain loser, Kim may be a total fashion disaster and a total pain but she is still a cheerleader and cheerleaders don't date rejects. That little song stunt was very '10 things I hate about you' and Kim may be a regular Julia Stiles, but let's face it, you're no Heath Ledger" Bonnie said.

"Uh……okay" Ron said confusedly.

"Ugh what I mean is you can't date Kim Possible, it's too disgusting and too damaging to the good and respectable name of high school cheerleaders everywhere" Bonnie said, crossing her arms.

"But I love her; do you hear me, LOVE HER, why can't I just be honest with Kim about my feelings with her?" Ron protested.

"Because you don't DESERVE to love her, you're a walking friendless geek with shit taste for clothes and everything else for that matter. A social dreg like you would totally destroy Kim's cheerleader image and with her being captain, that makes us look bad, and that cannot and will not happen on my watch. So do Kim and me a favor and NEVER go near her again" Bonnie growled.

"But I just……all the……I worked so……uh…… maybe your right" Ron sighed.

No matter how hard his heart longed to be with Kim's, perhaps Bonnie was right and the boy was simply fooling himself into thinking he ever had a chance with a girl like Kim. Maybe Ron should go.

"RON" a voice called from out of nowhere.

Suddenly a burst of light followed along with that voice; Ron gasped and looked up to see the outline of a beautiful woman's body, an outline that has danced in many of Ron's dreams.

"KIM" Ron shouted.

Kim Possible frantically ran to that friendly, freckled face she loved so much and even shoved past Bonnie just to get closer to him. Ron and Kim wrapped their arms around each other and crooned at the warm feeling of their physical embrace. God that felt so good they thought. All those love novels and romantic songs failed to accurately describe how truly wonderful it felt to feel your lovers arms wrap around like the wings of an angel from the purest heights of Heaven. Ron and Kim's eyes seemed to be lost in a sparkling daze of heartwarming enchantment.

Ron and Kim were both thinking how incredibly wonderful it felt, feeling their bodies joined through cloth and skin. All the times Kim had picked up Ron felt so normal, so casual, but not now. The very touch of Ron's skin sent Kim's into a series of shivers; it was the kind of touch Kim and Ron wanted to feel forever. To never move, never leave, never do anything again except remain in this warm feeling forever.

"_Ron, my sweet, sweet Ron" _Kim gasped out, almost desperate for air.

"_KP, my angel of my dreams, my KP_" Ron said, with the exact same amount of passion.

The two teens slowly, very slowly laid their heads onto each other's heads and closed their eyes. Ron's eyes however flashed wide open the minute he realized what was happening.

"Wow, that was quick" Ron blurted out.

The young teens suddenly broke apart and blushed nervously, realizing what they were doing and how amazingly fast it happened. Kim and Ron's arms were nervously held behind their back as their wayward eyes finally made it back into each other's gaze, such fear and yet such love.

"Kim I'm so glad to see you here, I was worried you might freak out and not show, what with the song being a bit much and all" Ron said softly.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'd come, that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. That song was absolutely beautiful" Kim said happily.

"Really? I wasn't sure about it actually, I mean I'm not an expert on those kinds of songs but, I don't know, whenever I heard that song on the radio, I just……the first thing that came to mind was……you" Ron said.

Kim could only stare in silence, her cheeks turning redder by the second. Ron weakly laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was more of a guess really, I mean I didn't have a clue if that song was" Ron suddenly stopped.

The boy found his lips being gently held by one of Kim's single slender fingers as she leaned in closer to him.

"You guessed right" Kim said dreamily.

"Uh EXCUSE me" Bonnie shouted.

"You're excused" Kim said glaringly, hatefully looking back at Bonnie and trying her hardest to forget she was there. What was she doing there anyway?

"Kim, I can't begin to tell you how long I've wanted to tell you this but now, now I'm not so sure" Ron said sadly.

Kim suddenly jerked her attention back to Ron and gasped, her heartbroken face barely having enough time to change into a saddened expression. Kim also felt her flesh crawling at the sickening sound of Bonnie's nagging laughter. Kim turned around once again to see Bonnie with a smug smirk on her face, hoping she'd get this over with quickly so she could return to that handsome face of Ron's again.

"Good call loser, trust me, you're doing the right thing" Bonnie said.

"Butt out Bonnie, this is so not your sitch so just leave us alone for once" Kim said.

"Like no way, not now and not ever. This needs to be said before that dirt clod you call a friend drags our good name any deeper into the mud then he already has" Bonnie said.

"_What _did you just call him?" Kim growled coldly.

"Face facts Kim, you are a cheerleader……you're a really crappy one with poor taste but STILL a cheerleader none the less. If you date him you're destroying the good name of cheerleaders everywhere and as captain of the team, you can't let us all sink into social suicide just because you got a soft spot for rat boy here" Bonnie said.

"You're seriously tripping on my nerves here Bonnie" Kim replied.

"Then let me trip some truth on you, dump Ron or else I will do whatever it takes to get you booted off the cheerleading squad for good. It's either him or us. So what do you say?" Bonnie said sternly.

Kim gasped at Bonnie's incredible vulgarity, not really surprised she's acting this way but a little surprised to think she would actually try to bully Ron. Kim took a quick glance at Ron's face, he smiled weakly and had a feeling he knew what was going to happen. Ron sulked in sadness.

_Man Bonnie was right, I really am a loser. What was I thinking? I can't say I love her that would totally destroy her popular image. What an IDIOT I am! I would never forgive myself if I did anything that would hurt Kim……never._

Kim returned her stare back to Bonnie and smiled at her confidently, Bonnie returned the grin. It seemed Kim had made her decision.

"Well this is definitely a no brainer" Kim said, still smiling brightly and cheerfully.

"Glad you agree, for the first time Kim I have to admit you're making the right decision. I honestly don't know why you didn't do this sooner" Bonnie said with a sly smirk.

BAM!

Ron's jaw dropped to the ground as he watched Kim slam her fist into Bonnie's left eye, the snobbish cheerleader dropped like a ton of bricks. Kim smirked down at the fallen girl and brushed her knuckles off with her other hand.

Kim grinned "You're right; I should have done that a LONG time ago bitch."

Bonnie's face was racked with pain and shock, more shock then pain. She can't believe Kim Possible just punched her……over Ron Stoppable?!?! The brown-haired girl tried to say something but her face winced with amazing pain; a bruise was already forming on her eye. Ron was still left gasping as Kim locked her arm around his and turned him around, heading for the gym's exit.

Kim turned around and giggled "By the way Bonnie, you're gonna need a lot of mascara to cover that one up. Maybe next time you'll think twice before calling my Ronnie a dirt clod."

Ron's eyes stared deeply into Kim's, his mouth still gaping wide open like a cave as Kim strolled outside with him. The two teens walked for about 2 minutes before reaching a bench near the outskirts of the school, Kim and Ron sat down, their hands and eyes locked onto each other.

"Kim I……I don't know what to say" Ron said, totally overwhelmed with what he just saw back there. The young boy nervously ran his fingers over his blond locks in confusion.

"You don't need to say anything Ron, you've already said so much, and done so much" Kim said tenderly, her eyes never leaving that handsome face of his.

Ron blinked "Well I feel I should say something I just." Ron's words suddenly fell short; he could feel Kim's head rest upon his chest. His black t-shirt rubbed softly against Kim's fire like red hair, Ron crooned at its fragrance, it smelled like rose petals.

"Is this real, is this really happening? Or is this some kind of dream?" Ron stuttered to himself.

Kim's fingers gently curled under Ron's chin, tilting his eyes and lips towards her own. Kim's ear could hear Ron's heart beating loudly in his chest as she spoke to him.

"If it is, it's the best kind of dream……ours" Kim whispered softly.

Kim and Ron leaned in and kissed.

_KP……_

_Ronnie……_

_I love you……_

Ron and Kim's lips slowly parted, a small moan slipped through Kim's lips as she could still taste the wonderful feeling of Ron's tongue twirling with hers. Ron's heart slowed down as his smile increased, amazed, he never made a girl moan before.

"Wow this is amazing KP, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Ron said, his warm smile never stopped widening.

"Me too Ronnie, me too" Kim said, returning Ron's sweet smile with one of her own.

Ron's cheeks blushed a rosy shade of pink and red, that little nickname Kim gave him was making him feel all tingly all over. He never knew a simple name could make him feel so good simply by hearing it. However, as Ron gazed into the angel that fell from Heaven into his lap, he could easily see how any name can sound so beautiful……if it came from a beautiful source.

"S-s-so all that lovey dovey stuff you felt with the Moodulator chips, t-t-that was real?" Ron asked, still a little unsure if this really wasn't a dream. The boy idly scratched his black shirt.

Kim nodded with a slow smile "Yeah, it really was. I mean not as strongly as now but when that chip changed my mood, it felt strangely familiar, you know? Like it had always been there deep inside of me, I just never realized it until now."

Ron gently rubbed Kim's hand and grinned "Well I'm just happy we found each other now, better then late than never."

Kim slowly replied "Yeah I know but the funny thing is in some ways……a lot of ways, I've always known. I think that's why I was able to save the world so much, because you were there with me."

Ron immediately started to protest but Kim gently stopped his lips with her hand, her green eyes pleading Ron to hear her out. Ron slowly nodded and allowed Kim to finish, listening intensely.

"The things I do, the things I've done, I've never felt confident about doing alone. The skills are there but my heart wasn't, it never was unless you were on the job. I even knew nothing would happen with Josh Mankey, I mean girl 'logic' told me he was the guy for me but back in my mind, I always knew I'd never be closer to any guy except you Ron" Kim said, lightly squeezing Ron's hand with her own.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" Ron sniffled, crystal tear drops slowly dripped down his freckled cheeks.

"Ron are you……are you actually crying?" Kim said, going almost completely wide eyed at seeing this.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry, I LIED" Ron wept loudly.

Rufus chuckled and quickly crawled up his friend's pant leg, a fresh tissue tucked in his paw. Ron smiled and mouthed a "thank you" to his naked rodent friend as Rufus wiped the tears off his cheeks and eyes. Kim giggled at the adorable little scene.

"Thank you Rufus now if you'll excuse us, me and my boyfriend have some things to discuss, _private_ things" Kim stressed. The teen hero picked up the naked rodent and kissed his forehead before stuffing him back into Ron's pant leg pocket.

Ron's eyes nervously tweaked at mentioning of the word "boyfriend". Despite how wonderful this moment was with Kim, still, Ron can't but help feel guilty he was possibly giving Bonnie the means to eject her from the cheerleading squad.

"Kim, about what happened with Bonnie. Are you sure you want to do this? The last thing I want to do is make you lose something you love. I know how much cheerleading means to you, and I just don't want you to miss out on something great just because of me" Ron said with the utmost sincerity in his trembling voice.

"Ronnie, listen to me when I say this. Cheerleading is fun, it's the most enjoyable thing I've ever done and I love every minute of it. However, eventually it's going to end, I can't be waving pom poms forever. But believe me when I say this, the love we have for each other……its worth giving up anything and nothing in this world will ever make me as happy, and joyful as you do. Just feeling your warmth against my skin makes me happier than anything God could bless me with" Kim said, gently holding Ron's hands and lightly squeezing his fingers.

For a moment Ron said nothing, he simply sat there and allowed the wind to brush his blond locks like wind chimes. Ron was hearing some pretty heavy material and the young teen seemed to be mulling this all over quite extensively. Kim nervously bit her lip and looked up to Ron's freckled cheeks, briefly fearing that for a moment, perhaps she was scaring Ron with this love talk stuff. Ron looked at her, smiled, and leaned in and gently kissed her adorable nose.

Kim blushed and giggled softly at the feeling "That made my toes tingle."

Ron leaned in and gently kissed Kim's neck before hovering mere inches from her lips, the young boy smiled "I want to make your toes tingle forever."

Kim kissed Ron's lips and asked him tenderly "Are you sure? This is a big deal Ron and if you're worried were moving too fast."

Ron politely cut her off "Never. I've waited my whole life to taste your lips, and until now, I've never had the courage to do so until you believed in me. Now I want to give something back."

Kim sighed, her eyes nearly watering with joy as her cheeks blushed bright red "Oh Ronnie", she said as she passionately kissed him.

"I love you Ron Stoppable" Kim said happily.

"Right back at ya KP, right back at ya" Ron said, just as joyfully.

* * *

To be continued…… 


	10. The First Date

**The "first" date**

Kim leaned back in her bed and smiled, her eyes and cheeks fluttering with warm sensations of joy and happiness, totally psyched about her recent relationship with Ron.

RING!

Kim looked at the ringing phone and picked it up, she smiled answering "Hello Monique, I had a feeling you'd be calling."

"Damn girl, how'd you know it was me?" Monique said playfully, a little shocked she knew it was she considering she called on the house phone and not Kim's cell phone.

"With mom and dad still on vacation my friends are the only ones who have been calling" Kim said, lightly kicking her right leg onto her left knee, cradling the phone to her ear.

"Oh speaking of which, how are you're folks doing?" Monique asked.

"Great actually, I just got a buzz from them like 20 minutes ago, they said they might stay a few days longer. Apparently they are really loving this "quality time" together more than they thought they would……10 bucks says its due to that new swim suit mom bought" Kim said chuckling at the thought of her father's look on his face when he saw mom in that swimsuit.

Since the attack on her family, Monique had decided to stay at a relative's house for a few days, until her room was rebuilt anyway. Despite the fact Monique knew that crazy samurai was still out there; she seemed to have forgotten about him having been so wrapped up in Kim's love life. Monique wasn't too worried though, she figured the police or Kim would find him, besides, she had some "important" issues with Kim to discuss. Monique and Kim continued to chat on about school and things until Monique touched across the 1 point Kim knew she couldn't resist asking.

Monique bit her lip as she pryingly asked "Sooooooooo how did things go with the Ron man? You know that's the REAL reason I called."

Kim rolled her eyes and idly examined her nails as she replied, "Oh not much, just kissed and said we loved each other."

Monique's eyes widened as she grasped the phone tightly, she frantically asked, "Are you for real girl?".

Kim didn't say a word, she simply nodded and let out an ecstatic giggle. Even though Monique obviously couldn't see Kim's head nod, she could tell by the sound of her giggle that she was telling the truth. Both Kim and Monique immediately jumped back and screamed with joy.

"HOT DAMN girl, I knew it, I SO knew it, you lucky little tramp" Monique said, practically jumping off her bed.

"Monique!" Kim blurted out, shocked she'd call her such a name.

Monique just laughed and shook her head "Oh relax I'm just playing, you know that. I always knew it'd be a matter of time before you two clicked. I just didn't think it would take this long."

Kim blinked and curiously looked at the phone, as if she were looking at Monique's face "If that's the case then why didn't you say something earlier? You never really pushed me to hook up with Ron before."

Monique rolled her eyes and sighed at that question "Kim, Kim, Kim, where would the fun in that be? I can only nudge you on the right path, not shove it in front of you. When it comes to love discovering these things out for yourselves is part of the experience. If I had tried to set you guys up more forcefully, odds are you'd only be together because I stuck you together. There's nothing more natural or more wonderful to experience then some good old fashioned loving."

Kim smirked and started to realize what Monique was saying, the cheerleader grinned "Wow Monique that actually makes a lot of sense. I guess the result really is the most important thing in the end. I mean, Ron and me are together and that's the only thing that matters. Now we got all the time in the world to do whatever we want……of course that all depends on the date."

Monique giggled at the sound of that word, she blinked as she heard a knocking on the door, it was her mother and her aunt asking her to get off the phone. The girl groaned and told them she'd be off in a minute.

Kim curiously asked "Say Monique, who was that?".

Monique replied "Oh just my mom and my aunt, they want to use the phone. Sorry girlfriend but I got to cut this short and let them use it, I'll call you later."

Kim suddenly jerked straight up on her bed and grabbed the phone "Whoa, hold the hang up there, you can't ditch me now, I don't know what I'm going to do on my date with Ron. I mean I know all of his likes and dislikes but, still, going on a **DATE**, date? You've gotta help me out here."

Monique just coyly laughed "Oh Kim come on, you don't really need me to tell you this now do you? Come on Possible, just cut loose and relax. For once in your life just do whatever you guys want and don't worry about anyone or anything else. No world saving, no first base stuff, just be together. I guarantee Ron will be happy to do anything as long as your with him."

Kim replied happily "Thanks Monique, your no Wade but your still a genius."

Monique nodded grinning "I know, I know, ciao Kim."

Both girls hung up their phones and returned to their normal lives. While Monique blissfully forgot about the murderous samurai that attacked her, Kim was blissfully forgetting about the rest of the world and just thinking about the one she and Ron were living in. Off in his own bedroom, Ron was doing the exact same thing. The blond boy smiled as he stared at his bedroom ceiling, cherishing the love of his childhood friend that lay dormant in his heart for so long. Neither Kim's parents nor Ron's were aware of their relationship, but soon they would.

The young lovers felt they had all the time in the world to tell them and do what they want, unaware that their time may be slimmer then they thought, that is if a certain armored assassin had anything to say about it. For now however, the only things that mattered in the world was Ron and Kim and their feelings for each other. Night came and went, the new day had arrived and Kim and Ron were eager to greet it as they finally would go on their first date as an "official" couple. Ron sat on a bench in the park, his hands casually rubbing his knees.

"Been waiting long?" Kim asked with a sly smile to Ron, approaching the bench.

Ron smirked and was about to respond when he looked at Kim's outfit.

"Holy hot pocket" Ron slowly gulped to himself.

Kim was wearing a sky blue, soft texture summer dress that stopped just above her knees. Smooth, silk like legs shined in the warm rays of the sun as her feet were strapped in creamy white slip on like shoes. Kim's sundress was sleeveless and bared her shoulders as two, light blue straps raced across her shoulders, leaving her arms and slender neck totally bare. Kim giggled as she saw Ron's face brighten with red blushes at sight of her outfit.

Kim smiled "Guess this outfit was the right choice after all. I wasn't so sure; I wanted it to be perfect for our first date Ronnie."

Ron nervously smiled "I know I'm new to this whole romantic thing KP but……I……uh I have a hard time telling if that's a good outfit or not because the truth is……I think you look beautiful in anything you wear."

If Ron only knew how his bumbling, uncertain words of kindness had moved Kim so deeply, she blushed just as beat red as Ron's shirt as she smiled to him.

Kim happily replied "As long as I'm beautiful for you Ronnie."

With enough kind words being exchanged, Ron and Kim locked hands and started to walk into the park. Kim and Ron remained on the concrete laid out path and remained silent, just happy, content, and enjoying the feeling of each other's hands locked so tightly together.

Ron smirked "I was thinking we could eat outdoors today, you know, some outdoor café or some fancy place that has outside tables or something."

Kim happily replied "That sounds perfect, I'm just glad you didn't say Bueno Nacho, no offense Ron I know you like the place and all."

Ron smirked and waved his hand to Kim, shrugging "No prob KP, I totally know what you mean. I just figured I know you've always wanted to eat at nicer places and I figured now was as good a time as ever to try one out. You pick where and we'll pork there."

The cheerleader chuckled a little; her green eyes blinked a little as she noticed another couple walking past her. It was a brown haired guy with a goatee and a yellow shirt, his arm firmly secured around his girlfriend's, leaning in close towards each other. Kim smiled and decided she too would enjoy one of those little "perks" of being a couple and circled her arm around Ron. The freckled teen bit his lip and smiled warmly seeing Kim's arm wrapped around his with her red hair leaning against his sleeve. Ron simply said nothing and continued to walk on.

"Oh hey, that looks like a nice place" Kim said, pointing out to a small restaurant with an emerald top and dozens of outdoor tables with umbrella covers.

Kim looked up to see if Ron wanted to eat there but was surprised to see him sniffling, little specks of crystal colored teardrops sparkled in his brown eyes. The teen superhero was horrified, she immediately reached to Ron's face in fear something was hurting him. Ron blinked and immediately started to wipe away his tears, but Kim remained concerned and confused.

Kim asked Ron "Hey Ron, are you all right, did something happen?".

Ron nervously shook his head "No it's nothing, just something stupid, really, forget about it."

The red headed teen refused to accept that answer. Kim gently tugged on Ron's chin and diverted his eyes to hers, Kim looked at Ron and gently held both of his hands with hers.

Kim softly whispered to Ron "Hey this is me your talking to Ronnie, you can always tell me _anything_."

Ron smiled a little and slowly answered "It's just that……ever since I entered high school I always wanted to date someone. The whole hormones, puberty thing, it really got me wanting a girlfriend. But, I was always the outsider the kid people picked last for basketball and stuff. I always wanted to have someone just so I could do something."

Kim asked Ron "Do what? What was it you wanted to do?".

The blond boy returned to his aqua colored tears, he looked down and nudged Kim to their hands. Kim blinked and saw Kim and Ron's hands gently holding one another.

Ron sniffled "This, the holding hands, the holding arm thing. You go to the mall or to lunch at school and you see so many people just holding arms and hands, doing it so casually……and……I wanted so badly to have that. You know? Just the feeling, the look, to walk down and have someone's arm wrapped around mine, it's stupid I know but it's the one thing I always dreamed about doing and I always felt so sad because so many people take it for granted……they don't realize how many people would kill JUST to lock arms with someone."

Kim sighed sadly "Oh Ronnie."

The cheerleader wrapped her arms around Ron and gave him a firm hug, warmly wrapping her arms around his back and feeling Ron's tears softly splash onto her peach colored bare shoulders. Something so simple had brought Ron to tears and Kim felt even more touched by Ron than ever before. Kim had no idea Ron felt this way before, how something so simple and ordinary could bring such joy, and what's more, she's never seen a trait more admirable.

Kim leaned in and kissed Ron's ear before whispering into it "I'm proud to hold arms with you in public, indescribably proud Ron."

Ron slowly ceased his outburst and looked to Kim as he whispered back "Really? You really are?".

Kim nodded and smiled to his freckled face "More then you'll ever know."

Ron's eyes and cheeks lit up like twinkling stars; he smiled and kissed Kim's lips as he let out a truly passionate "Thanks KP."

With their hearts and hands entwined together, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable entered the restaurant and began their date. The young couple requested an outdoor seat, just as Kim wanted. Kim smiled as Ron pulled back her chair for her and sat down after she did. The waiter smiled and handed the teens their menus, he left them after receiving their orders and drinks, allowing Kim and Ron to talk amongst themselves.

Ron chuckled nervously "So uh, what do you suppose your folks are going to say when they find out you and I are dating?".

Kim shrugged "So not the drama, you know my dad and mom like you Ron."

The blond boy continued to laugh nervously, a little wary of the memory he had the LAST time he tried to date Kim. When Kim was under the moodulator's effect and Kim's father, Dr. Possible gave him a "friendly" little chat about dating his daughter and the rules involved. Ron had nightmares about black holes for a week after that conversation.

Kim added "But still, even if they didn't, that wouldn't matter to me Ronnie. I chose to date you because I care about you, me, not my parents, not Bonnie, nothing anyone else says is going to change that."

Ron smiled and sighed, "That's a whole load off my back KP. Not surprisingly, I don't have lots of experience dealing with talking to my dates parents. You kind of need a date for that to happen."

Kim simply giggled at that, cupping her cheeks together with her hands "Oh Ronnie, why do you always doubt yourself? You're wonderful and you know it, I wouldn't have had you as my sidekick all these years unless I was willing to trust my very life with you, and I do."

The boy smiled and rolled his eyes a little, Ron almost felt like he was still dreaming. I mean here he is, sitting in a café restaurant drinking ice cold waters on a beautiful summer day, out on a date with the most beautiful and wonderful girl he has ever had the honor to know, Kim Possible. The waiter returned with their requested drinks and said their orders would be out in a few minutes. Kim smiled sweetly to Ron as she suckled the iced tea from her straw.

Ron looked at Kim and just laughed, "You know, it's so crazy, every time I imagined what my first real date would be like with you, I always expected it would be so much more complicated, but it's not. Just sitting here talking to you, its fun, it's simple, it's perfect."

Kim nodded with a smile "You got that right. For once I'm going to be greedy and say the two of us deserve this more than anything else right now. I'm just glad we stopped fooling around and finally got this off our chest. I mean, I don't think I could have lasted another minute with all this tension between us recently. I'm just glad it's over."

Ron smiled as he casually flipped a spoon between his fingers, amusing himself as he replied "Hey no complaints here KP, just look on the bright side, we got forever and ever to do all the things we wanted to do together. Yes siree, all the time in the world."

Unknown to the happy young couple, a pair of prying, sinister jade colored eyes preyed upon the lovers little lunch date, spying from a shrouded pair of tree branches. A mysterious man dressed in hulking blood red armor watched Kim and Ron through a pair of binoculars, watching and waiting. The blood red warrior was hiding inside a large tree close to the outdoor café.

Red Dragon smirked behind his binoculars "Yes, you have both your lives ahead of you, don't you Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable? Revel in your own idiotic romantic feelings Kim Possible, for once I separate you from that weakling boy, I shall have your family's hearts in the palm of my hand. All it takes is patience which is something I have plenty of."

BZZT!

A loud, squawking static noise was loudly ringing in Dragon's helmet covered ear, the bounty hunter snarled, as he knew who was buzzing him on his earpiece.

Dragon groaned, "EXCEPT when it comes to Dr. Drakken."

The samurai warrior quickly turned his eyes and ears away from Kim and Ron to answer his call, Red Dragon turned around on his tree branch position and answered his call. The dragon warrior did his best to remain quiet so he would not be spotted.

Red Dragon angrily whispered, "What is it NOW doctor, I am right in the middle of tracking Kim Possible."

Drakken replied "Tracking? Are you a mercenary or a bloodhound, what the hell do you think you're doing tracking Kim Possible? I hired you to kill her not sniff her ass out like some flea bitten dog."

Red Dragon grabbed his earpiece and clutched it tightly, trying to keep Drakken's voice down "Will you keep quiet! I'm trying to track them through stealth, if I don't follow them I can't learn the whereabouts of Kim Possible's parents and deliver the ultimate defeat to my prey."

A female voice suddenly came onto the earpiece, it was a very irritated Shego "Gee thanks Sherlock, like we hadn't heard THAT lame story before. You know maybe it's just me but considering all the money were flushing down the toilet, I expected to see a little bit more action before I turned 80 you walking hood ornament."

Drakken angrily yanked the earpiece away from her "SHEGO! Look, I'm sick and tired of waiting. When a super villain pays you his entire doomsday salary, he expects a dead cheerleader or his money back guarantee."

The bounty hunter was growing tired of this "This is neither the time nor the place to discuss my methods you blue faced buffoon, I am mere inches away from my target and the last thing I need is to get into a pointless discussion over my personal hunting methods."

"THAT'S IT! Get your shiny red caboose back to my lair pronto, we've got some shop talk to dish out and I mean right now, Drakken out" the doctor said as he silenced his broadcast.

A loud static snap echoed in Red Dragon's ears, he growled angrily as he removed his earpiece and crushed it in the palm of his armored hand. To think his entire mission would be lost thanks to Drakken's meddling, by the time he returned, Ron and Kim would be long gone and it'll take even longer to track him down. The Red Dragon was seriously starting to reconsider his contract with Drakken, lately he's become more trouble then he's worth and it was getting annoying.

"This had better be good, otherwise, Drakken and that raven haired witch of his are going to pay with their hides" Red Dragon said to himself.

As the wicked, blood red colored assassin vanished into the shadows of the trees, Kim and Ron finished their meal and were leaving the restaurant. Ron suggested that since it was such a nice day that maybe the beach would be a fun place to try next, Kim whole-heartedly agreed. The two teens skipped down the white, gritty texture of the beach, feeling the sand lightly crumble under their sneakers. Ron stretched his arms out and sighed happily, feeling the warm rays of the sun and the fresh breeze of the ocean tingling his nostrils.

Kim smirked and nudged Ron "Something tells me you planned to take me here from the very beginning, didn't you Ronnie?".

Ron shook his head and nervously shrugged "No, no, wait, seriously, this was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Totally not planned out in anyway."

Kim smirked with a sly, playful grin "Then I guess it's awfully lucky I just happen to have brought my brand new bathing suit with me. So Ronnie, I guess since we're here and I have a new suit and all you wouldn't mind judging it for me now would you?".

Ron smiled nice and wide as he eagerly chuckled "Kim Possible, plus one bathing suit, add one beach, equals BOO-YAH."

Kim and Ron entered the changing stations at the beach, the wooden housing structures concealed Kim and Ron's youthful bodies from the world as they changed their clothing. Ron exited the stall, shirtless, wearing only a pair of dark blue swim trunks with small red stripes on them. Ron eagerly smiled as he awaited Kim's exiting from her stall. Rufus squeaked to Ron's bare ankle as he held up a small white tube to the blond boy, it was sun block.

Ron smiled and picked the tube up "Gee thanks old buddy, almost forgot about this stuff. Last thing I want is for Kim to get sun burned, or me for that matter, now how about a nice swim? Me and Kim will join you later."

Rufus nodded with a happy grin and immediately whipped out a miniature surfing board and sunglasses. The pink rodent squealed as he zoomed down towards the ocean and dove headfirst with his little green surfboard. Ron curiously scratched his blond hair and shrugged.

Kim's heavenly voice suddenly chilled Ron's bareback muscles from behind "Oooooooooh Ron, I'm ready."

Ron turned around with a big smile and a tube of sun block in his hand, until he saw Kim Possible. The boy's eyes bulged as his jaw dropped like a rock, Ron's eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kim Possible was standing in a breathtakingly gorgeous pearl white bathing suit. Kim's breasts seemed larger and firmer by the supple pressure applied from the white swimsuit, they seemed even bustier and larger than before. The curve of the white suit's straps left her peach-skinned shoulders bare, sculpting her slender arms into a smooth curved set of muscles. Ron's face turned red hot at how the suit curved Kim's butt into a large, firm set of cheeks.

Not even the prettiest of super models had a butt like that, you could squeeze that thing like a sponge and still retain its magnificent physique Ron thought, blushing even harder at his perverse thoughts. Kim's legs were smooth like glass and twice as shiny, her thighs were just the right size, not too thick and not too small, curved and molded in a succulent display of perfected flesh. Finally Kim's well muscles calves flexed above delicately framed ankles, soft and curved like a ballerina's with toes painted a faint shade of baby pink, lightly digging into the gritty sand.

"Homina, homina, homina" Ron nervously babbled, his hand squeezed the sun block tube and felt its thick white goo bleed through his clutched fingertips.

"So I guess that means you like my new bathing suit" Kim said with a slight giggle, gently putting away that splattered sun block tube.

Ron mustered a weak nod before returning to his composed, smiling status as he felt Kim's warm hands interlock with his. To think Ron was fortunate enough to be holding hands on a beach with a girl of such radiant beauty and sweet nature was almost too good to be true. Without a single word being uttered by either young teen, Ron and Kim gently kneeled their knees into the sand and sat with their hands gently cupped together. Kim couldn't stop thinking about how warm Ron's skin felt, how it wasn't rough or hard like most "tough men" had.

Kim closed her eyes and gently laid her amber colored hair upon Ron's shoulder, her firm breasts rising as a deep sigh of heavenly bliss escaped her dove like lips. All the mad men of the world could not take this wonderful feeling away from Kim, not now not ever. Ron smiled and gently placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, rubbing it before turning it into a soft massage, rubbing the other one as well. Ron knew how hard Kim worked to save the world, you could see it in her beautiful muscles, so strong and well formed and yet soft as silk and twice as delicate.

A brief concern of being too forward filled Ron's heart with fear, seeing so many men slapped for doing the exact same thing he's doing now. However, much to Ron's surprise and delight, Kim embraced the wonderful massage and leaned backwards gently pressing her soft skinned back into Ron's bare chest and laying down on the sand. Kim and Ron stared up at the blue sky, their stares and smiles soaking up the beauty of the golden run sinking into the deep blue ocean.

"This was well worth waiting all these years," Kim thought to herself in Ron's arms.

Kim nuzzled her cheek against Ron's chest, loving the feel of her skin against his loving touch. Ron's hands slowly slipped down Kim's shoulders as Kim moved closer to Ron, the two teens stared endlessly into each other's eyes, finding it impossible to think about anything else. Kim couldn't get over those adorable freckles and that smile Ron wore so proudly, that smile that made Kim knew she could always count on Ron, through thick and in. Ron felt a deep warmth in his heart "If there is a god, then he must have blessed me with this angel from Heaven."

Kim and Ron leaned closed and gently nuzzled their noses.

Ron whispered, "I feel so blessed sharing this moment with such a beautiful angel like you."

Kim whispered just as sweetly back, "I'm such a lucky girl, so incredibly lucky to have a guy like you in my life. You ARE my life Ronnie."

Kim and Ron let the ocean water cool their toes, the dwindling sun warm their muscles, letting the world fade away and just focusing on this sweet moment, laying there together. Kim and Ron had finally found each other and it was not a moment sooner. How wonderful it is to know they have fallen so madly in love that they have become totally oblivious to the rest of the world, even oblivious to the fact that something very……very……very……BAD is about to happen soon, and that this sweet moment together may just be their last.

* * *

To be continued……


	11. No More Waiting

Just a quick note, I know I have been "building up" to the big heartache moment but it's going to be a little bit longer. The reason I really wanted to make a solid relationship between Kim and Ron that way when the "time" comes, it makes seeing the event that much more harder because of how strong you've seen Kim and Ron become. I also want to make mention that there's more song lyrics in here, and there will be more coming soon. I normally don't use this many songs in one fic but I felt it was necessary for this story, also, be warned there will be some sexual content in this chapter. Also note, I do not take ANY CREDIT for lyrics to Elvis Presley's "Can't help falling in love" song. Enjoy, bye for now!

**No more waiting**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M FIRED?" the Red Dragon howled, flipping a table across the room and shattering it into a million pieces.

Drakken and Shego flinched at the samurai warrior's sudden outburst. The doctor had just terminated Red Dragon's contract on Kim Possible's life. Shego smirked as she watched the armored hit man grasp his black palm gloves in obvious anger over this recent development. Though a little nervous, Drakken approached Dragon and remained firm on his position.

Drakken nervously avoided eye contact with the assassin "Y-y-you heard me; you're fired, finite, finished, done, off the case and all that other jazz."

Red Dragon growled bitterly "Are you insane?! I didn't spend all my time tracking, observing, and plotting Kim Possible's glorious demise just for you to fire me when I am this close."

Drakken crossed his blue suit arms over his chest and simply turned his nose up to Dragon, his blue lips curved into a pout "Too bad. The only thing you did was waste my time; you didn't even give Kim Possible a paper cut for crying out loud. I hired you for one simple job: KILL her not watch her like a hawk and babble about some stupid poetic victory dance."

The samurai hissed in reply "Cease your pointless insults you fool, I do not question your so called methods, so who the hell are you to question mine?"

Drakken rolled his eyes and slapped his face with his black leather glove as he groaned "Oh give me a break. I've made up my mind and you're not getting as much as a nickel from me, I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to put her out of my misery because of some dramatic irony thing."

Red Dragon cackled behind his emotionless red mask "Killing Kim Possible out right in cold blood would be an insult to someone of my honor and reputation. Just walking up to her and cutting her throat would be disgraceful, it lacks poetry and style. Something neither of you idle brained nit wits would know anything about, especially that grass stain you call a henchwoman."

Shego's eyes and cheeks flared wide open at the sudden attack on her, she flared glowing green energy flares across her fists as she was just about to jump the red samurai and make him pay for that remark. Surprisingly though, Drakken walked right up to Red's face and grabbed his chest with his black gloved hands.

Dr. Drakken shouted angrily in Dragon's face "HEY, you can't talk to my sidekick that way, iron ass. She's gotten closer to killing Kim Possible then you ever did. At least she does what she's told…….well for the most part anyway she mouths off to me……but STILL she's worth every dollar I pay her which is more then I can say for you."

The black haired Shego was taken back, her talon like fingertips curiously scratching her raven colored hair locks at Drakken's words. Shego couldn't believe it but dumb old Dr. D was actually defending her. The ruthless girl almost couldn't believe she saw Drakken do that. A small smile like smirk formed on Shego's lips as she looked at the blue faced mad man.

Drakken continued to shout at the armored warrior "Now pack your bags, hit the road and get out of here so Shego and I can finish the job you couldn't finish."

Shego crossed her arms and grinned to her employer "Hey, thanks Dr. D, I didn't think you had the brains to be decent."

Drakken blinked curiously at Shego "Uh thank you……I think?"

Red Dragon growled as he suddenly reached out and crushed his metallic red knuckles across Drakken's blue throat, Shego gasped as Dr. Drakken was jerked off his feet into the air. The samurai frowned behind his emotionless, lifeless metal mask as he watched Drakken helplessly squirm and struggle for his life as Dragon choked him. Shego flared her fists back into fireball mode as she leapt at Red Dragon and aimed her hands at his face.

Shego quickly shouted "Hey put him down, right NOW tin man."

The armored assassin didn't reply he simply glared his purple eyes more intensely as Drakken struggled to breathe while the armored digits crushed even tighter. Shego grappled the warrior's crushing arm and started to yank and pull on him.

Shego growled as her fiery fists grew brighter, "I'm not going to tell you twice asshole."

Red Dragon launched out a second hand and suddenly grabbed Shego's throat, she gagged and wheezed as she too was now having the air literally crushed out of her body. Drakken and Shego weakly looked to each other, seeing their helpless eyes widen with fear as the merciless Red Dragon snarled at their faces behind the mask. Both villains were completely helpless to stop this maniac and there was nothing either one of them could do about it.

Dragon angrily sneered at both of the terrified villains faces "Just _who_ the hell do you think you're talking to you morons? Do you think I'm one of your brain dead, boot licking flunkies' doctor? You have no idea of who or what I am and I'm not going to sit by and let your idiotic impulsiveness rob me of my moment of glory. Keep your stinking money, I don't need it. This was never about the money; this was always about Kim Possible and taking her out of the picture once and for all in a spectacular and incredible defeat that will make me a true living legend.

Now, I'm going to take her out at my own pace and on my own terms, and if either of you ignorant peons dare to try and interfere with that, I swear that you will both know the taste of my blade when I drive it through your chests, good day."

Red Dragon dropped both Shego and Drakken and turned around, leaving the two villains gasping for air as he exited the lair and slammed the door shut behind him. Shego groaned as she rubbed her neck around her black and green collar.

Drakken groaned in annoyance "Well this is just dandy, now we got a samurai nut job to deal with and Kim Possible. I swear the minute I call his agency he is SO getting negative feedback."

Shego rolled her eyes and crossed her black/green suited arms over her breasts as she said "You know this is the kind of situations I told you so's were invented for. Yeah, I think it is, because something about this set up just screams I told you so. Wouldn't you agree doctor DUMB ASS?"

Drakken angrily replied "All right fine, you've made your point, so let's skip the replay and fast forward to the task at hand. We've got to take care of Kim Possible before that loose cannon dragon does."

Shego hummed as she scratched her chin "Not that I'm complaining but, wouldn't it be smarter to just sit back and let him kill her? I mean this way it doesn't cost you a dime."

Drakken shook his head bitterly "No way, he had plenty of chances to whack her and he blew it. He doesn't deserve any favors and besides, this is your one chance to settle your score with Kim Possible and beat Dragon breath to the punch."

Shego smiled brightly at this idea, idly rubbing her chin with her gloved hands. For once, the dark doctor was making sense. Shego did want to get back at Red Dragon for showing off her underwear to Drakken, and making her look like a total fool. In addition, by taking Kim Possible out before Red Dragon does, she can prove she's the best and steal the "ultimate victory" Dragon was looking for in the first place.

Shego grinned at the idea and eagerly punched her palm. "Oh yeah, sounds like a plan to me, never thought I'd actually say this Dr. D but that's pretty smart thinking."

The black haired girl suddenly realized she was talking to herself, she grumbled to herself. Shego looked around and found Drakken's blue butt sticking out as he was fishing through a pile of machines and tossing things over his shoulder.

Shego called "Hey blue butt, what exactly are you looking for anyway?"

Drakken snickered as he rummaged through his machine pile "Why it's simple Shego, I am looking for the one device that will allow me to lure Kim Possible into a trap and ensure her demise 100 guaranteed."

Shego just rolled her jade eyes and nodded "Uh yeah, and what makes you think anything in that junk pile of colossal failures is going to work any better than last time?"

The doctor laughed as he finally found what he was looking for, Shego looked up as Drakken proudly held out a small yellow device, with a half mangled speaker on it.

Dr. Drakken cackled wickedly "Because Shego, a good evil device is like making a painting, all it needs is the right touch and the right mind to turn it into a masterpiece and that's exactly what I plan to do."

The next day……

Kim and Ron sat in a private booth at Nacho Bueno, their rosy smiles and sparkling eyes never leaving each other's dreamy like gaze. Ever since that wonderful date yesterday at the beach, every little thing they did just seemed so much more wonderful to experience. Rufus squealed with joy as he stuffed his face with nacho cheese as he gulped down chunks of Taco down his pink gullet.

Kim smirked "You know Ron; I think I'm finally starting to see the charm in this place."

Ron smiled as he felt Kim's hand gently wrap around his across the table, the blond boy blushed lightly and replied "Never thought I'd have a girlfriend who accepted me hanging out here, or accepted me in general."

The cheerleader smiled, leaned in, and kissed Ron's lips with a sweet smack of her soft pink tongue. Ron returned the kiss, chuckled as he saw Kim's lips curve at the tasting of some cheese on Ron's lips, and freckled face. Ron laughed and wiped his mouth clean with a napkin.

"Oh gag me with a barf bag, I thought there were laws against indecent exposure" a nagging voice from behind said.

Ron and Kim turned to see Bonnie standing across from them with a food tray in her hand, the girl had her prissy, expensive lipstick coated lips curled into her usual scowling frown. Kim giggled a little seeing a rather large black spot on Bonnie's eye.

"It's bad enough you two have hooked up, the last thing Middleton needs is to see you make puppy eyes and kissy noises at each other in public" Bonnie snapped.

"Gee Bonnie, nice eye makeup. Tell me what shade of Mascara is that, fresh bruise?" Kim said, with a sly, foxy smirk.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes but groaned as her black eye caused her to flinch in slight pain. The snobby cheerleader walked off, not giving the young lovebirds another moment or instance of gratitude from her misery. Both Kim and Ron burst into laughter as soon as Bonnie walked away.

Ron smiled cheerfully to Kim "I just can't believe it took us so long to see this between us. I mean, it all just feels so natural, and just so cool."

Kim nodded in reply, burying her cheeks into her hands "I know it's an amazing feeling. I was always so scared and nervous about stuff like this, I always worried I wouldn't know what to do or how to handle this whole dating thing."

Ron half smiled at that remark grinning "Oh come on Kim, did you forget what your last name is all of the sudden?"

Kim casually shook her head "Easier said than done Ron. Saving the world always came first and everything else in my life came second, it comes with the hero territory. The trouble is that it makes it harder for anything else to exist like work, free time, or a social life. I guess maybe that's why dating never bothered me as much as it should have."

Ron curiously asked, crossing his arms over his chest "What do you mean KP?"

Kim replied, "Fighting bad guys is always going to be a part of my life, it's something that is always going to be with me even after graduation and getting my career. To expect a person to understand that kind of commitment and be affectionate and around to be a good girlfriend, it's almost impossible. A Possible may not have limits but other people do, and to be honest, I don't blame them."

Ron rubbed his eyes and groaned "KP come on you know that's a bogus load and don't try to tell me it's not. Lots of people have jobs that keep them busy from their spouses and lovers, and they still get along just fine."

Kim regretfully replied, "Yeah but lots of people don't have to save the world from crazy super villains and natural disasters. It's a whole other ballpark Ron."

The blond boy simply shook his hand at Kim's face and shrugged "Meh, same book different chapter. My point is you shouldn't let your world saving biz stop you from accepting a little happiness in your life, or more importantly, from letting you have future happiness. Not every guy in the world is going to bail on you just because of your hero life."

The red headed girl persisted "But its okay if they do Ron THAT is my point. You see, I'm trying to say that I don't expect you or any other guy to stick with me until the very end because I know what a problem this life can become. You've done so much for me and I love you more then you'll ever know for it, but this is a life not everyone can handle and I have to accept that. I want to be happy but I need to be responsible and it's understandable that people couldn't love me because of it. I mean, what good is a girlfriend to have if she's not even around?"

Ron raised his hands and slammed them onto the table as he screamed "OH COME ON."

The sudden scene caused people to turn and look towards Kim and Ron, the girl sheepishly blushed and tried to calm down Ron. Kim reached out and tried to pull Ron down but he slammed the table again as he looked Kim right in the eye.

Ron stood up tall, "No way, I'm not keeping quiet about this. I'm sorry KP but what you just said is total bull crap. I don't want to ever hear that kind of garbage out of your mouth again, you hear me? You are the most wonderful girl in the whole wide world and you deserve happiness more than anyone else does. You bust your balls to save other people's necks and you're telling me your okay with guys dumping you because of that? That's crap! Any guy who doesn't have the heart to stay by your side and support you in your job isn't worth dealing with.

So don't give me this you accept people not loving you, because I don't buy it. You're everything a man could want in a woman and…and…I refuse to let you think of yourself as anything but."

The people continued to stare and continued to gawk at the increasingly public scene that had only escalated with Ron's little outburst. Ron gulped as he suddenly realized he had only made things worse, he nervously scratched his hair.

"Kim I" Ron started to say, until he saw Kim stand up and leave.

The cheerleader exited the restaurant's doors without saying a word or giving the slightest trace of any kind of reaction. Ron frantically followed Kim, he called out her name, yelling and shouting to her but Kim refused to respond. Kim occasionally looked behind her but she didn't frown, smile, scowl, or even make any dagger eyes at him. Ron was beginning to get really, really worried. The pair walked to Kim's house, Kim remained silent as a grave. As the two approached Kim's front door, the red head looked behind to see Ron pleading to her.

"Please Kim, I am so, so, so sorry. Forgive me?" Ron wept to her.

Kim closed the door and said nothing, leaving Ron heartbroken and devastated. The blond boy turned his back to the door and slung his head against the door. Ron held his hands up to his face and nervously tried to stop crying.

"WHOA" Ron gasped suddenly.

The door behind him opened up and Kim's arm dragged Ron into the house. Ron turned around to find Kim near the door, her green eyes sparkling and shining as if she had solar systems in her beautiful irises. Ron didn't know what was going on. One minute Kim was giving him the silent treatment, now she is STILL giving him the silent treatment but looking at him like a baby dove.

"Look Kim, about what I said. I didn't uh I didn't mean to embarrass you like that, I just" Ron started to say.

"Did you mean what you said Ron? Please tell me, I have to know, did you honestly and _truly _mean what you said at Bueno Nacho Ron?" Kim asked, as if begging Ron to tell her with those pleading green eyes of hers.

The confusion of Kim's innocent yet hurtful sounding reaction left Ron speechless so he simply nodded to her. Kim's face turned bright pink and her eyes sparkled like twinkling diamonds in the midnight sky, the girl lurched forward and passionately kissed Ron with all her heart and soul. Ron gasped as his cheeks blushed flaming hot red as Kim stared dreamily at him.

"That was the single most beautiful gift you have ever given me……you really are my one true love Ronnie……I'm so blessed" Kim whispered affectionately.

"No……we both are" Ron said with a loving grin.

Kim and Ron continued to stare endlessly into each other's loving eyes before once again locking lips, and embracing a deep, powerful, and dream like kiss that set both their hearts ablaze. Kim and Ron held their hands, crooning at the warm touch and gentle feeling of their fingers skin tingling against each other. Most of the house was dark since Kim's parents were still on vacation, and the Dweebs wouldn't be back from their slumber party for another 3 hours. The young teens continued to kiss and hold each other, making it up to Kim's bedroom.

No sooner did the lovers reach the room, Ron blinked in confusion as he saw the drapes were closed, the lights were partially on, and there was a radio nearby. Ron wasn't sure what was going on until he heard a zipper sound, the boy's face turned bright red as he gulped a hard swallow. Ron nervously turned around as he saw Kim standing there, without a shirt on!

"K-K-K-K-K-KK-KP?" Ron nervously stuttered.

"Now Ron, I want to give you the single most beautiful gift too," Kim said with a seductive sigh.

Kim was standing there in her bra, her bare skin glistening smoothly in the small rays of golden sunlight partially bleeding from the closed blinds. Her breasts seemed to hypnotize Ron's eyes as his freckled cheeks turned crimson red. Kim's arms were slender and gorgeous, like the rest of her body; Ron couldn't stop freaking out as Kim wrapped her smooth, snake like arms around his neck to cradle him for another deep kiss. Ron could already hear Kim kicking her shoes and socks off. One of the shoes was kicked in the path of the radio, hitting it and turning it on.

"You know, uh Beuno Nacho bucks would be a great gift too" Ron said nervously.

"I want you to know……I have been……saving myself for the right guy…… I have been saving myself for you Ronnie, you're the right guy" Kim said, a little nervously.

Kim's words suddenly melted away all the tension and anxiety in Ron's mind; he couldn't believe what Kim was saying. Ron eased off his nerves and kissed Kim's neck tenderly, gently tingling her soft, strawberry scented skin and hair while he slowly removed his pants and footwear. Kim's pants also fell, baring her perfect, well-muscled legs that curled so affectionately around Ron's as the lovely music started to play.

_Wise men say only fools rush in……_

"Kim, I want this with you, I really do but, I'm just wondering do you think were rushing this?" Ron compellingly asked.

"Ever since our first mission together, I knew in my heart that I could trust my very soul with you. I was just too young to know it back then. I'm doing this because I want to, I want to do it with you most of all. Not to impress anyone, not to get anyone's approval, but for my own heart's sake. I love you Ron Stoppable and for all that you have given me, I want to give you something back, me" Kim said softly.

_But I can't help falling in love with you……_

"You didn't really answer my question" Ron said with a blushing laugh, appreciating her words nonetheless.

Kim giggled, looking to the ground briefly "I guess you're right. No, I don't think were rushing on it. We are together and we are in love, I trust you and you trust me, and there's no one else in this world that I would want to share my body with more then with you."

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin……_

_  
If I can't help falling in love with you……_

Ron and Kim smiled lovingly as they laid down upon Kim's bed, and kissed passionately to the poetic lyrics of Elvis Presley, singing over their loving touches. Kim's hands gently removed Ron's shirt while she felt Ron's massaging hands tenderly rub her leg muscles. Kim's toes curled as she felt that wonderful tingling sensation again that Ron did to her body so well. Ron and Kim laid back on the pillows and closed their eyes, kissing and feeling their hearts and lips intertwining.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea……_

_  
Darling so it goes……_

_  
Some things are meant to be……_

Kim and Ron's cheeks flustered with warm blushes as the panties Kim wore smoothly rubbed against Ron's chest near his waist. The boy couldn't stop thinking how wonderful Kim felt, how her body was as beautiful and smooth as he had always dreamt it to be. Kim couldn't stop smiling or sighing contently, just feeling Ron's arms around her made her feel like a baby, cuddled and warm in a loving embrace she never wanted to leave.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too……_

_  
For I can't help falling in love with you……_

Ron felt something in his hands, it was his wallet, a nervous gulp and blush painted his face as he removed something from it. Kim blushed as well knowing full well what it was and though feeling a bit surprised Ron had such a thing, she was glad he had it but even more glad he was using it with her.

"Do you think were ready for this?" Ron softly asked.

"I don't think so" Kim honestly said.

"Do you _feel_ were ready for this?" Ron asked again.

"Yes……yes" Kim said happily.

The two lovers kissed, held each other close, and embraced the beautiful gift of love that they knew neither one was ready for, but wanted it more than life itself.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea……  
_

_Darling so it goes……  
_

_Some things are meant to be……_

_  
Take my hand, take my whole life too……  
_

_For I can't help falling in love with you,  
for I can't help falling in love with you._

* * *

To be continued……


	12. Spread The Word

_Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, I just wrapped up my finals and didn't need any distractions at the moment. Let me first say I apologize if my time zone "rules" are incorrect as I am no expert and did not know if I used them "accurately" here. I also want to apologize if I got the time frame wrong for Kim's childhood for the flashback scene, its been a LONG time since I last saw "A sitch in time" and I'm not sure if I got it right. I hope you guys don't let that bother you too much, and enjoy my latest chapter._

**Spread the word**

Ron's arms slowly raised upwards, a soft yawn escaping his widening lips as he slowly shifted his weary eyes out of his sleepy state.

"Oh man, what an amazing dream I," Ron slowly said, stretching his arms and flexing his yawning jawbone.

The blond boy suddenly realized he was not wearing a shirt, or pants, or much of anything for that matter. The sudden brush of warm, smooth, soft feeling skin rubbed up against Ron's bare chest as he looked down and saw Kim lying there next to him. Ron's lips carved into the most heartfelt smiles as he remembered now.

_That's right, how could I forget? Man, the internet does not do it justice. It's incredible; I can't believe Kim and me are lying here, naked, after having sex for the first time in each of our lives. I just can't believe it. How the hell did a geek like me land a girl like Kim? _

"Either this is just a dream I'm about to wake up from or this is real, either way" Ron said softly, his eyes staring blissfully at Kim as she slept like a baby.

The young boy watched Kim sleep, her chest rising and falling with the sweet, soft sound of her voice faintly heard amongst her breathing. Ron's hand gently brushed against Kim's cheek. Kim brushed her face closer to the hand, almost as if needing to feel its warm touch against her skin, even in her sleep. Ron held his hand there and allowed Kim to embrace its warm caressing feeling. Kim's body moved closer to Ron, tucked under the sheets and smiling in her sleep.

"I love you" Ron whispered into Kim's ear.

Ron got up from Kim's bed and slipped back into his pants, he needed to do some thinking while Kim was still asleep from their night of passion. Ron walked around Kim's home with his bare feet making small slapping sounds as he traveled down the hallway. Dozens of pictures and family photos passed Ron's light brown eyes. The boy's heart skipped a beat each time he passed a photo with him in it, surprising to Ron there were so many photos with him in it. Ron's eyes winced, fighting back the urge to shed tears; he had cried a lot these past few couple of days.

Usually he'd only be crying if they ran out of diablo sauce at Bueno Nacho or someone kicked him in the shins, but lately, he has been crying tears of joy ever since he and Kim hooked up. So many wonderful memories lay inside these photos and so many of them felt so much more meaningful now that he and Kim were in love.

"Holy kryptonite" Ron exclaimed, his eyes bulging out as he stared deeply at one particular photo that caught his eye.

Ron picked a teal colored photo frame with a photo that seemed to have caught his eye. The photo was of Kim and Ron when they were younger. It was when Kim first got her braces and was coming out of the dentist's office, her mom hadn't arrived yet to pick her up and Ron happened to be nearby, so he decided to cheer her up.

* * *

_Flashback_

Tears poured from Kim's face, her nose sniffling and twitching from the straining sensations of having metal braces latched onto her teeth. She was wearing a light pink shirt, long sleeves that curved by her wrists, Kim wore a sky blue skirt and white sneakers. Kim sat down in the waiting room on a chair, fighting back the tears from trickling down her cheeks.

"Hey KP, what's wrong, why you so sad?" a young voice asked.

Kim's red hair bobbed as she turned around to see a young, freckle faced boy with a curious look on his young face. Ron pushed open the door to the waiting room and entered the office. Kim smiled a little and wiped her pink sleeve to wipe off the tears.

"So not the drama Ron, just you know, teeth stuff, braces, pain, not fun," Kim said a bit more calmly, wiping the tears with the husk of her arm sleeve.

"That's funny because you sure looked like they were hurting you really bad," Ron asked, sitting next to Kim with his hands sitting on his lap.

Ron was wearing a light brown T-shirt on with the Fearless Ferret in the center; pants were pale gray and kind of sagged a little around his ankles. Kim smirked as she saw Ron try to yank up the sagging cuffs from around his ankles.

"They're just tender and kind of raw, they'll get better soon. So what are you doing here?" Kim asked, idly kicking her feet.

"My mom's window shopping and I'm being held against my own will to help. Really don't see the point, our house is full of windows already" Ron said as he crossed his arms.

Kim giggled and even shook with laughter, Ron smiled to see Kim laugh, feeling glad he was able to help take her mind off her sore teeth. Ron started to fiddle with his pockets in search of something. Kim simply looked up at the ceiling and continued to kick her feet, thinking about school among other things.

"You know, I've been thinking about how cool school is going to be this fall. I'm really excited about it" Kim beamed happily, looking at Ron with her head held up high.

"Ugh, you're actually HAPPY about school? School is about as thrilling as getting a root canal" Ron said with a groan, rubbing his face with a slap of his fingers.

Kim frowned and gave Ron a little glare from her slightly irritated green eyes, Ron bashfully laughed and said he was sorry, forgetting about her braces.

"But seriously, my mom and dad keep saying I'm going to have all these new opportunities available to me with this new crime solving business" Kim said.

"Uh uh" Ron nodded, still searching for something.

"My grades have always been good before and with cheerleading and this hero thing I can really make some waves. Get good grades to get into good schools, go to football games and cheer on the field, or even get on the news or make the paper with my hero job. I'm just getting so pumped about thinking about it, what do you think Ron?" Kim cheerfully asked.

"Mmm Mmmm Hmmm" Ron mumbled in reply.

The red headed heroine turned to see Ron's mouth stuffed with pink globs of bubblegum, apparently, he found a bunch stuffed in his pockets and shoved them all in his mouth at once. Kim groaned and just slapped her face with grief. Ron blinked and pulled out a slip of gum and handed it to him.

"Want one?" Ron asked in a muffled voice.

Kim just glared at him again.

"Oh right stupid question. Hey KP look, look how big I can make this bubble grow" Ron said, pointing to his lips. The pink bubble starting to grow with a hefty puff from Ron's lungs.

Kim tried to back away as Ron was suddenly swelling up a rather large pink bubble, the bubble's size grew faster and faster and Kim started pleading for Ron to stop. Ron accidentally turned his head the wrong way and pricked the bubble into Kim's new braces.

POP!

The bubble burst and both Kim and Ron's faces were splattered with super sticky, hot pink colored bubblegum goop. The young kid's lips were stuck together and unable to pull apart from each other. Kim growled muffled words to Ron, trying to communicate but only releasing garbled mumblings. Ron frantically waved his arms around in a panic; Kim calmly put her hands on his shoulders and started to push away while Ron did the same. The kids pushed and pushed and pushed, the gum stretched and cracked but remained firm, it seemed totally unbreakable.

Finally, the strain of the kids pushing caused the gum to snap, but the recoil force of the sliced pink slime caused Ron to stumble forward, Kim gasped as he landed on her and both fell to the ground. Ron was staring directly into Kim's eyes, his face unable to physically look away, just staring breathlessly into his female friend's lovely eyes. Kim and Ron's lips had formed a kiss like pose with the gum, Ron lightly moved away and the gum split apart making a small smacking sound. Kim's cheeks blushed red and Ron's did the same, totally lost in confusion.

None of the young kids could explain the radical feelings they were suddenly experiencing, if it was love, embarrassment, or just some kind of fluke reaction to that strange kiss. Hell, Ron and Kim couldn't even say if it was a kiss or not, it was probably just the gum sticking together, probably.

"Uh s-s-sorry about that KP" Ron nervously said.

"No problem……no problem at all" Kim replied just as nervously.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

  
_

Ron smiled and gently rubbed his fingers against the soft plastic covering the photo, sighing happily "It all feels so much cooler now that me and KP hooked up and yet."

The boy's eyes gently passed down the photos and looked at one of Kim, locking arms around her mom and dad in a Christmas photo. The smiling, happy faces of Kim's parents brought a warm feeling to Ron's heart. Even though the Possible's were not Ron's parents, he still remembered how wonderful they treated him and always accepted him in all their family activities as if he was one of their sons.

Ron bit his lip, as he stared at the photo faces of Kim's parents "It doesn't feel right not letting Kim's folks in on the scoop. I mean I know Kim's gonna tell them when they get back but they have always been good to me and I should be the one to tell them."

Nervously tiptoeing around the house so he didn't wake Kim up, Ron checked around Kim's fridge for the number of her parent's phone in Hawaii. Unfortunately, Ron couldn't find the number and he didn't dare wake Kim to ask her for it. The Stoppable boy was planning on asking Kim's folks for their approval of him dating her, even though Kim said they'd accept him and it didn't matter, to Ron it did. Ron wanted to do this for Kim and to show her folks that he was serious about this relationship, in a weird way; Ron wanted to prove himself to Kim's folks.

After searching through various slips of papers and post it notes, Ron was starting to think he'd never find it.

"Hey Ron, what are you looking for?" a young, curious voice asked Ron from behind.

"GAH! Oh Jim, Tim, ha, it was just you guys" Ron said with a slight twitch in his voice as he felt his chest slowly rising and falling nervously.

Ron had completely forgotten that the Twins were out on a sleep over, and that today was the day they were coming back home. Jim and Tim stared blankly at Ron as if he just ran over a cat or something.

Ron took a deep breath and rubbed his face "Look guys I know this sounds weird but I was wondering if you guys" "Hey where's Kim?" the Twins interrupted, speaking in unison.

Immediately freezing upon mentioning of Kim, Ron's face went from flushed red to ice blue, there was no way he was going to tell the Twins what he and Kim just did. The blond boy fumbled his fingers nervously around his pale freckles as Ron tried to think up something quick.

Ron laughed and nervously rubbed his head "Sleeping yeah, oh yeah she's uh upstairs n-n-napping. Had a long and tiring day, sex I MEAN simple, yeah, simple as that. It would probably best if you guys just let her snooze for a while."

Jim and Tim looked at each other blankly before shrugging, entering the kitchen as they turned their heads "Oh yeah, what was it you needed Ron from before?"

5 minutes later……

RING!

RING!

RING!

Anne Possible blinked sleepily as she heard a strange vibrating noise, her head of amber colored hair slightly turned to the right and looked at her cell phone. The phone was bouncing up and down, colors flashing on the small screen with her ringtone humming.

_I only told the kids to contact me if it's an emergency; I hope everything is all right with them._

Anne sat up from her cozy hotel bed and picked up her phone, flipping it open and lazily speaking into it with drooping eyelids "Hello? Kimmy? Is everything all right?"

Ron's voice replied "Uh no Dr. P it's uh Ron, Ron Stoppable."

Anne's green eyes widened from her sleep as she softly gasped "Ronald? Why are you calling us? Not to sound rude but it is rather late over here."

"Huh? OH yeah, sorry, crap I forgot about the whole time zone thing. Sorry to bug you like this Dr. P but I've got to talk to you about something, it's really, really important" Ron said, pleading to Kim's mother through the small voice box on the phone.

The mother looked to the neon green numbers on the clock and groaned, realizing what time it was in Hawaii Anne turned her lips back to Ron "Unless you're doing brain surgery Ronald, I really don't see how."

Ron's voice increased in volume and desperation "Please Mrs. Possible, this is downright vital for me. I've got a problem, a very BIG problem and it involves Kim and I…….I just……I just really need to talk to you about this, please."

A few moments of silence pass between the phones as Anne mulls over this decision, she rubbed her temples softly and sighed as she ultimately gave in. Anne could not turn Ron down for help, not after all he had done for Kim.

Anne smiled softly and tucked the phone closer as she sweetly replied "Okay Ronald, tell me what's on your mind, I'm listening."

Ron explained everything he had been feeling over the past couple of days, about the nervous feelings he has been getting around Kim, the fear of goofing up on their missions, the song he did for Kim, even their sweet little get together on the beach. Even though Ron felt his mother and father should be the ones he's telling this to, he felt it would be important if he talked it with Kim's parents first because it was their approval he was desperately seeking. Despite the fact, Ron is "practically family" according to Kim's folks, Ron wanted to personally talk to them.

Eventually Ron had told Kim's mother everything……except about the part when they had sex. The nervous young teen felt that was a conversation better suited face to face, even though it meant he was in strangling range with Kim's dad if he felt the need to "express" his anger to Ron the way Ron expressed his love to Kim. Ron took a big sigh as he finished telling Anne everything.

Ron nodded into the phone "So yeah that's the whole scoop. I'm in love with Kim, she's in love with me, and I just wanted to let you guys know and well, hoped you guys would be okay with it."

Ron was surprised to find Anne responding with a rather giddy and pleasant chuckle "Oh Ronald that's wonderful news, congratulations dear, I am so happy for you and Kimmy."

The boy curiously rubbed his finger into his ear just to make sure he heard that right "I'm sorry, I think the long distance might be messing up my connection but did you just say……your okay with it?"

Anne softly laughed into the phone once more as she tugged it closer to her ear "Of course Ronald, why wouldn't I be? You've been involved in our family since Kim was just a little girl. Your always polite and courteous to us and the boys, not to mention the fact you help Kim everyday with her missions and her school work. I'm just happy you two lovebirds are finally together."

Ron blushed a soft shade of red, thinking if only Dr. Possible knew her words were making him turn red like that.

"James is going to be so happy when he hears this, wait until I tell him" Anne said, slightly pulling away from the phone as she went to wake her sleeping husband up.

"NO, NO, NO WAIT! DON'T" Ron's voice suddenly screamed from the phone.

Anne blinked as she quickly recoiled the phone from her ear for a moment, shocked by Ron's suddenly frantic reaction. The red headed doctor quickly asked "Ron, what in the world is the matter with you?"

Ron clutched the phone nervously as his knees shook "You can't tell Dr. P…….uh Dr. P. If he finds out, he might get mad at me and deport me to some alien planet, or stuff me into a rocket and shoot me into the sun, or a black hole, or Mars. That one has all the monsters on it too! Please, you have to keep this a secret."

Anne couldn't understand why Ron was reacting this way; he never had any problem talking to her husband before. Breaking through the dreamy daze of her sleepy state, Anne just remembered something; it was the first time Ron had asked Kim out on a date.

Dr. Possible looked at the phone, as if she were looking at Ron's face and calmly asked him "Ronald honey, does this have anything to do with what James and I said that night you took Kim out when she was on those mood chip devices?"

Ron's nervous silence was the only answer that Anne needed to hear. The doctor sighed and shook her head, she had no idea James words would scare Ron like that, they weren't supposed to be taken THAT seriously, Ron is after all a long time family friend.

Anne lightly brushed her red hair back as she explained to Ron "A part of what we said to you Ron was sincere, we are always concerned about Kimmy, and she is our baby girl after all. However, another part of what we said was more of a joke. James loves you Ron, you're like a third son to him and you should see how happy he is when he sees how happy you make Kim. If we didn't know you were out there with Kimmy every night, we'd probably be worrying to death about her.

We trust you with Kim's happiness, 100 percent, and we always have. We never had to worry about you hurting her, or getting her in trouble or getting into a drunk driving accident. You're a good and honest person Ron, a fine young man that we are so proud of for taking care of Kimberly like this. You've never needed our approval or our permission. Kim is happy with you, that's all we need to know. I hope this clears everything up Ronald."

A deep sigh of relief escaped Ron's lips; he rubbed his blond hair and smiled happily "Crystal clear Dr. P, crystal clear. Thanks so much Dr. P, I feel so much better now. Sorry to wake you up so late at night, err day or, whatever time it is over there."

"It's quite okay, see you guys soon, Bye" Anne said in return, closing the phone and plugging it back into her nightstand charger on the desk by the lamp.

A grungy voice from beside Anne mumbled softly "So how's Kimmy and Ronald doing?"

Anne turned around and smiled, hearing her beloved husband's voice lightly murmur from his half sleep-half awake written face. The red headed doctor cuddled her slender bare arms around James sides and smiles as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. A small grin appeared on Anne's soft lips.

"It looks like our Kimmy is in love" Anne said in a soft whispering, seductive voice.

James simply smiled; his eyes still firmly shut "It's about time."

* * *

Back at Middleton……

Ron stretched his arms behind his head and smiled brightly into the twilight sky as the sun slowly began to descend, "Wow that was a whole lot easier than I thought. Wasn't it Rufus? Rufus?"

Ron turned around and rolled his eyes as he saw Rufus still running after him. Ron decided to walk around the neighborhood while he talked to Kim's folks, he didn't want to wake Kim up with his chatting or talk near the Twins or his parents as to let them know just yet. Rufus had been walking behind Ron and following him as he talked. The naked rodent huffed and puffed as he finally reached Ron's ankle, holding it with his tiny pink arm as he gasped for air.

Ron laughed looking down at Rufus "Sorry there buddy, didn't realize I was walking and talking so fast. Come on and hop in. We gotta go tell my parents the good news but AFTER we go back and check in on Kim. Want to make sure she's awake enough to hear me and her folks are doing just dandy together."

The naked pink rat hopped into Ron's pocket and gave him a grinning salute; Ron chuckled and took that as a yes. Ron was about to leave when he turned around and suddenly saw a hulking figure standing in front of his path, a figure bathed in ash black shadows.

Ron blinked curiously "Hi there um, uh who are you?"

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kim's sleepy eyes suddenly jolted awake, she frantically grabbed her bed blanket and clutched it over her naked body. The cheerleader looked around and squinted at the darkness. Kim couldn't see Ron anywhere, and she hadn't felt his soft skin next to her bedside in a while.

"Where is that coming from?" Kim asked herself aloud.

The girl's green eyes flashed wide open when she was a glowing light coming from her pants on the floor, Kim rushed towards it and grabbed the flashing device; it was her communicator.

"Wade? Wade come in, is that you?" Kim asked shaking the communicator like it was some sort of rattle toy.

A terrified, familiar voice echoed from the communicator, laced with static interference "Help _BZZT!_ Kim _BZZT!_ Trouble _BZZT!_ There's too many of them _BZZT!_ Hurry _BZZT!_ Middleton High _BZZT!_ Before its _BZZT!_"

Kim gasped as she stared wide-eyed at the buzzing device "That was Ron's voice, oh my god. RON, RON, please respond."

The girl shook and rattled the communicator all she wanted, no sound, no picture, just blurry static. Kim tossed it aside and quickly slipped into her clothes, shoes, socks, and slipped on her mission belt. Before Jim and Tim could even react to Kim's rushing out the door, she was already pumping her legs towards the direction of her high school. Kim wasn't waiting for Wade or any rides; she had to get to the school and fast. The school was locked, so then how exactly did Ron end up there all the way from her bedroom Kim thought?

WHAM!

Kim drop kicked the locked doors open and quickly entered, her green eyes frantically searching for any sign of Ron.

"Ron? Are you here? Ron, please answer" Kim said, shouting with hands cupped around her lips.

"HA" a female voice violently shrieked as Kim was struck by a flying kick. Kim grunted in pain as she dropped to the ground from the kick, her red head knocking into the lockers behind her. The person who attacked Kim smirked a sinister smile, her black and green jumpsuit flashing its rotten colors vibrantly in front of Kim's face. The cheerleader looked up and gasped in horror.

"Shego? But, but, but Ron?" Kim nervously protested, shaking her head.

Shego smirked as she held up a small teal colored speaker to her lips, she chuckled as she said "Surprise, surprise KP" in Ron's voice by speaking through the hand held device. Kim had discovered that Shego had simply used the device to mimic Ron's voice to lead her here.

Shego waved the device in her hand towards Kim's face, chuckling "Not bad eh princess? I thought Dr. D was a total idiot when he told me he could make this hunk of junk work again. I mean seriously, who would have thought the device he used to impersonate your computer friend Wade through your communicators, could be turned into a voice-masking device? Not me I can tell you that, but the device worked like a charm. I mean after all, here you are, all _alone_."

Kim angrily hissed towards Shego "What have you done to Ron?"

Shego smirked with playful laughter "Haven't touched the twerp truth be told, but I'm afraid the same can't be said for you though Kimmy cup."

* * *

"No seriously dude, who are you? Do I know you from class or something? What are you doing out here?" Ron asked, furring his brows a bit in irritation.

Red Dragon chuckled as he flashed his sword's blade right before Ron's eyes "Lovely night for a _**murder**_……wouldn't you agree……Ron Stoppable?"

* * *

To be continued……


	13. Stoppable's last stand

Just a forewarning, this particular chapter is where the T rating mainly comes from, this is quite bloody but not too gory. I really appreciate all the wonderful support and reviews you guys have given me and I truly thank you for enjoying my story. Anyways enjoy and just remember...this is NOT the last chapter of the fic, heh.

* * *

**Stoppable's Last Stand**

The clicking sound of sharp metal clanged loudly as Red Dragon's footsteps circled in a vulture, predatory fashion around Ron. Ron was absolutely petrified, his heart beating behind his red t-shirt, pulsating vividly as the icy touch of fear chilled his very bones. The haunting emerald eyes of Dragon's glare burned deeply into Ron's quivering soul behind that soulless, demonic looking red mask.

Red Dragon chuckled, he looked up and down Ron's body "Well, well, well, so this is the charming Ron Stoppable that Kim Possible has said so much about…how disappointing."

Ron quickly placed his hands against Rufus, lightly pushing the rodent behind his gray pants as he never took his eyes off Red "I don't know what you want, but I think you better leave now."

The samurai chuckled as he flexed his waist, revealing a rather large sword on his belt holster. Red Dragon shook his head at Ron and he slowly walked closer "Or you'll do what, summon Kim Possible like some sort of dog? Far too wasteful of her talents wouldn't you say? Coming to save a worthless little worm like you? Bah! It's not becoming of her and certainly not in her best interests, nor yours."

Instinctively reacting, Ron raised his hands and knee up in a typical monkey kung-fu stance, staring fiercely at Red with twitching eyes. The armored samurai laughed once more at Ron's fighting stance.

"Monkey Kung-fu? Is that really the best you have to offer little boy? You don't stand a chance against me" Red Dragon said, his hand slowly reaching towards the pitch-black handle of his sword. Ron and Red locked eyes in a fierce fighting stare.

Ron took a nervous swallow and wiped his brow clean of sweat as he remained firm against Red "I may only have a 50/50 shot of using my monkey kung-fu on you if I do it right, but if it means protecting Kim from the likes of you, I'll gladly take that risk."

The Dragon warrior roared with laughter once again, releasing his sword and continuing to scream with laughter, "You're quite the side splitters you know that kid? Even if you FULLY mastered your monkey kung-fu and had complete control over it, you still wouldn't be anywhere close to a mere fraction of my true fighting capabilities. I'd slaughter you in a second."

The sight of Dragon reaching for his sword again caused Ron to flinch once more, his arms raised up high and prepared to attack. Rufus squealed and nervously jumped into Ron's pant pocket.

Red Dragon smirked and crossed his arms over his huge red chest "Fortunately for you, you are not who I am after, I'm looking for Kim Possible's parents and I would be most grateful if you say, happen to tell me where they are."

Nervously shaking, Ron blinked at Dragon with the look of surprise on his freckled face. "Kim's parents? I thought you were after her, and not her mom and dad."

The swordsman snorted and rolled his eyes at Ron's ignorance "Small minds think alike. Kim Possible's parents are an integral part of my plan to humiliate and defeat Miss Possible beautifully and spectacularly. Like all my prey, I crush their minds and their spirits before I crush their hearts. Lucky for you Ronald, you have the chance to avoid becoming one of my prey, all you have to do is tell me where Kim's parents are, and in return I shall spare your life."

Upon hearing this, Ron realized that Red must have listened to his phone call to Dr. Possible, which means he knows Ron really _does_ know where Kim's parents are. The young Stoppable refused to say anything and slowly backed away, Dragon's feet stepping one-step closer each time. Ron gasped as he felt his back hit a lamppost fixture, now he knew he was toast. Ron lowered his glance to his pants pocket, his eyes filled with terror, pleading to little Rufus.

"Quit stalling boy, I know you were talking to the Possible's. I overheard some of your phone conversation now why don't you do the smart thing and just" Red Dragon said, his eyes suddenly turning away to the floor as he saw Rufus running away from Ron and down the street.

Ron took this chance to take a shot, he charged forward and screamed, preparing to tackle Dragon to the ground and stop him before he hurt Kim's family. The Dragon warrior simply raised his black gloved hand up and jammed it in Ron's face, stopping him with a sudden burst of pain right into his face. Red slammed his knee into Ron's chest and yanked on his soft blond hair as he dragged Ron across the street, hurling him back to the lamppost like an animal. Ron cried out for a brief moment of pain as he felt Dragon back away and allow him room to breathe.

The young Stoppable panted heavily as he placed his hands on his knees, looking up at Red with a hate-filled glare. Red briefly looked at Ron before looking back to Rufus running down the street. Ron suddenly leapt up and grabbed Dragon by the sides of his helmet, trying to headlock or strangle him. Red Dragon simply shook his head as he grabbed Ron's thin arms, pulled his body upwards, and flipped Ron over his shoulder onto the ground. Ron grunted in pain as he hit the ground then felt a powerful kick to his ribs as Red kicked him right in his chest.

"You……you stay away from Rufus, this fight……this fight……it doesn't concern him" Ron panted, clutching his fractured ribs as he gasped for air.

The merciless Dragon warrior looked down at Ron and laughed "Oh really? Is that why you sent that repulsive rodent of yours away? I thought it was to warn Kim Possible and lead her back here so she could save your worthless hide. So am I wrong?"

Ron refused to reply, he just continued to hold his chest as he stared at the bloodthirsty warrior, slowly standing back up on his shaking legs. Red examined his flexing fingers as he carelessly replied "Doesn't matter. I will be long gone by the time that vermin brings back your precious girlfriend, the question is will you live long enough to see it? Of course, you can walk away right now without getting a single scratch on you. All you have to do is tell me where Kim Possible's parents are, simple as that, so what do you say?"

Ron's hands rose up in karate like fashion; he assumed a firm, defensive stance and locked eyes with Red Dragon. Red Dragon examined the fiery look in Ron's eyes, how he appeared so determined, so vigilant, so completely serious that he was not going to budge an inch.

"Well then, if that's the way you want to play it" Red said, reaching towards his waist belt and removing his gleaming sword from its holster. Ron swallowed hard and prepared to move in.

* * *

ZAP!

Kim gasped as her cherry red hair locks barely managed to dodge the scorching green plasma energy burning from Shego's clawed fingertips. The flaming, sparking green energy surged from Shego's fingers like torches flashing with jade green fire. Kim ducked and dodged another swipe from Shego's claws, her cheerleader abilities allowing her to maneuver out of Shego's attacks. Shego roared with the ferocity and savagery of a wild beast, screaming and lashing out her limbs in a primal, animal manner against the red headed cheerleader who filled her with such fury.

Kim rose up her arm and blocked one of Shego's punches, she then reached out and grabbed Shego's other arm, violently jerking both wrists down and trying desperately to hold them. Kim and Shego came face to face, their eyes burning almost as brightly as Shego's plasma blasts.

Shego's face glowed as the energy in her fists increased, she snarled at Kim's face "This is it princess, no more fun and games. Tonight, were gonna settle our little score once and for all."

Kim's fingers crushed tighter around Shego's, she leaned in right towards Shego's face "I swear Shego, if you've put so much as a single scrape on Ron, I'm going to end you."

A flash of green erupted from Shego's locked hands; Kim gasped and pulled back as the green fire singed her pink painted fingernails. Shego shoved Kim back then double blasted Kim's feet, the cheerleader dropped onto her back and quickly scurried back to dodge another energy blast, just narrowly missing her ankles.

Shego looked down at Kim and flexed her glowing hands in Kim's direction "You're dumber than I thought little miss cheer. I already told you I didn't touch your lame brain boyfriend, this was never about him, this was always about you and me so shut your stupid pie hole and let's finish this already."

Kim growled and flashed a mocking grin to Shego's jade eyes, the plasma tossing henchwoman snarled like a wild cat as she lunged forward. Kim's bare ankles turned as she back flipped off the ground and sent a swift kick to Shego's jaw. Shego recoiled, biting her lip at the stinging pain shaking her jaw. Kim gently placed her white shoes back on the ground then curved forward to propel herself forward. The raven haired Shego gasped as Kim leapt at her and slammed a powerful jump kick across her green cheek. Shego cried in pain and dropped to the ground.

The young cheerleader landed back on the ground with ease and grace, Shego snarled and fired an energy blast at Kim's feet, but Kim leapt into the air and attempted to jump over Shego.

Green and black gloved hands latched onto Kim's ankles in mid air, Kim gasped as she looked down to see Shego grabbing her legs and feet and then hurling her across into a wall of lockers with enraged momentum. Kim grunted as her red head slammed into the cold, tower like metal lockers, her ears ringing softly from the pain. Shego reared back her hand to blast Kim again.

Kim thought on her feet and used them to spin on the ground and kick out Shego's legs, dropping her to the floor as Kim quickly jumped back onto her feet, prepared for more.

"Just stay down this time Shego. I've got more important things to do then to kick your ass all night," Kim said with a stern, determined look on her young face.

Shego glared angrily at Kim's words, she stood back on her feet and cracked her energy surging knuckles as she slowly shook her head. "Oh no, you did NOT just say that to me! How bout we see if you can still say that after I ripped your head off?"

* * *

OOF!

Ron grunted as he was sent reeling from a vicious punch to the face, a large black bruise started to appear on his left eye. The boy's body was shaking, his clothes were cluttered with dirt and cuts, his skin bleeding and sore, Ron could barely keep his eyes focused on his attacker. Red Dragon sighed as he approached Ron, carelessly rolling his eyes as he cracked his armored knuckles loudly.

"I'm never gonna tell you where Kim's parents are, you hear me? NEVER" Ron screamed as he charged forward and screamed at full speed ahead. Ron slammed his gloved fist forward and watched in horror as Red grabbed the punch and stopped it without the slightest hint of difficulty. Red shook his head at Ron "You're making this much too hard on yourself Ron."

CRACK!

Ron screamed in agony as he felt Red crunch his knuckles around Ron's hand, breaking some of his finger bones and tightening his grip without even flinching. The pain forced Ron to kneel on his gray pant legs, his eyes closed tightly shut, feeling the stinging pain race across his hand. Red continued to bend and break Ron's hand without the slightest hint of mercy in his ice-cold gaze. The stinging feel of Red's hand suddenly vanished as Ron's hand was released; Red then slammed the back of his armored forearm into Ron's face, smacking him right across the face.

Blond hair locks skidded across the street as Ron grunted and winced in obvious pain. Ron slowly stood back on his feet, bloody scrapes and cuts underlining his fully developed black eye. Red crossed his hulking, metallic forearms across his chest and chuckled at right of Ron's pitiful defensive pose. Red Dragon knew how physically weak Ron was, and how his so-called defense didn't stand a chance of even scratching him. Ron remained firm and still, fists raised and ready for more. The blood red mercenary charged forward and attacked Ron head on with flying fists.

Ron Stoppable gasped as he suddenly found himself going on the defensive, his fists flying and punching right back at Red's clawed fists. Every punch, every elbow, every knee, Red seemed to match Ron move for move, body part for body part. As Ron continued to clash fists with Red Dragon, he slowly began to feel his knuckles become torn, bloody, and weaker. Because Red was wearing armor, his skin wasn't being ripped up as Ron's was, causing his body to bleed and his muscles to ache. Ron knows he can't keep this pace up for much longer, and so does Red.

The fighters took a leap back from each other, Red causally rubbing claws together as he smiled at Ron behind his blood red mask. "Had enough yet? Come on just tell me where Kim's parents are, you can still walk away from this alive, just give me a hint come on, what do you say?"

Despite Red's seemingly polite offer, Ron refused to listen and just stood there, panting and rubbing his bloody knuckles.

_This not good, this is seriously not good. This guy is keeping up with me every step of the way, and none of my cool tricks seems to be working on him. It's as if he's a Japanese terminator or something. Even still, I can't give up now, not when it's Kim's family on the line. I'm going to stay and I'm going to fight to the end…I just wish my monkey kung-fu would kick in already!_

Ron wiped his torn gloved hand across his face and wiped off the blood, "I say you go to Hell and stay there psycho. You want to find out so bad, then come over here and make me."

The shimmering gleam from Red's sword shined brightly as he removed and unsheathed it. Red Dragon examined the sword by holding it up to his green eyes, before turning his gaze downward and looking at Ron "It doesn't have to be this way Ron, it really doesn't."

"It does, trust me when I tell you it really does" Ron said with a dark, serious, and brooding voice, his half torn gloved hands curved upwards and motioned for Red to come closer.

Red raised his armored arms in preparation as Ron bravely charged forward and launched a furious barrage of rapid attacks. Ron would punch to the left, then kick to the right, then drop down and deliver a double sweeping low kick, and then back up a again with an uppercut. However, no matter what move or technique Ron used, Red managed to block it and strike back even faster. A flying leg came hurtling at Red's head as he raised his sword up and blocked it, Ron grunted as his leg was pressing harmlessly against the cold steel blade, he swallowed hard.

Red Dragon's eyes glared into Ron's, like a snake staring down a frightened little mouse, "You just don't get it do you? You CAN'T beat me."

SHINK!

Ron screamed as the blade sliced into his leg, spurting globs of blood sprung from his leg like a sink faucet springing a leak. The blond boy grappled his leg and winced with extreme pain as he felt his gloved hands become damp with his own blood. Ron ripped off a chunk of his sliced pant leg, baring the gaping wound on his shin. The dragon samurai pulled back his sword and snickered, a twisted laugh upon examining the red splatters bathing his razor sharp, steel sword. Red then began to swing the sword in a twirling motion, creating a type of spinning whirlwind.

At first, Ron wasn't sure what Red was doing, but as Red moved closer with the sword as it spun faster and faster, Ron realized it was a special kind of attack. Red Dragon was going to use the spinning sword like a helicopter blade to slice and dice Ron up like a chunk of bloody meat. Red moved closer with his whirling propeller like blade and Ron raised his hands to try to defend.

SHINK!

Another slash ripped into Ron as if his flesh was like paper Mache. Ron's other leg was now sliced open; he could feel his blood dripping off the tattered remains of his pants, which were quickly being turned into shorts.

SHINK!

The blade struck Ron again, slicing his arm and cutting a huge gash next to his upper left shoulder blade. Ron nervously held onto his bleeding arm with his red stained gloved hands.

SHINK!

The other arm was sliced now, Ron was bleeding from every limb and Red continued to advance forward with his sword. The merciless dragon assassin didn't hesitate or slow down in the least bit; he simply marched on and continued to cut Ron open until he was bleeding from every inch.

SHINK!

Red Dragon laughed coldly as he placed his sword back into its holster, "Had enough yet boy? Perhaps you'd like to reconsider your refusal to divulge the information I want, hm?"

Ron had been completely covered with razor sharp cuts and scratches, his adorably soft smooth, baby peach skin had been reduced to a deathly pale white, splattered with red blood. The loss of blood caused Ron to hunch over, fresh cuts bled from under his bruised eye while he could feel blood trickling down a huge scar across his chest, which was bare now that his black shirt had been cut into tattered black pieces. Ron's light brown eyes could barely focus. Every part of Ron felt weak, drained, and sore. Red Dragon approached Ron and lifted up his chin with his finger.

"So, are you ready to talk?" Red Dragon said, balancing Ron's shaking, scraped up chin on his single black gloved index finger.

"Screw……you" Ron said with an exhausting pant, his eyes staring a scorn filled, loathing stare at Red through fresh dripping drops of blood and countless cuts across his freckled face.

Enraged and irritated beyond reasoning, Red Dragon shoved Ron's back against a dark blue metallic mailbox. A spark of sharp pain shot into Ron's sliced up back as he slammed into the metal box. Red Dragon removed his thin, needle like blade from his armored wrist compartment, the same secret needle blade he used to "de-pants" Shego. Red aimed the blade at Ron and pressed a button on the armor piece, suddenly the needle shot out like a rocket and jammed into Ron's left arm. Ron screamed with indescribable pain, feeling blood spill out around the needle.

The needle had sliced into his upper arm and pin him directly to the mailbox, actually drilling so deep into his hide that it made it all the way through to the metal behind him. Ron fought back the urge to cry as he roared and squirmed in agony, refusing to give this murderer the benefit of seeing him cry tears. The clanking of Red's boots were like the clicking tick tock hands of death to Ron, each step meant more pain and more suffering was coming. Red approached Ron pinned to the box, grabbing his blond hair and violently jerking his head back against the mailbox top.

Ron's eyes were shot open by the sudden spurt of pain sent rushing through his head, as the poor boy was forced to look into the eyes of his masked assailant.

Red Dragon reared his fist back while his other hand remained firm in holding Ron's blond hair, "I wonder how many times it'll take for me to hit you before I get bored of it. Well, only one way to find out."

WHAM!

Ron's head threw back as he screamed in pain "OH GOD"; he could actually feel his organs being smashed and his rib bones crunching like potato chips inside his chest.

Red Dragon breathed in as he reared back his fist for another brutal blow, "One."

* * *

Kim grunted as her arms slammed into Shego's clawed digits, she could feel the hot, burning, stinging sensations of Shego's energy waves sparking from her black gloved hands. Kim and Shego continued to trade fists and blows, Kim's limber and cheerleader-enhanced body managed to block and dodge every punch Shego threw at her. Shego's black and green suited leg lifted up and nailed Kim right in her bare midriff. Kim grunted as she flew back into a row of school lockers.

Shego smiled wickedly to Kim as she flexed her atomic green sparking fingers, "I have been waiting for this moment for a very, very, VERY long time princess."

A violent, snarling Shego flung a pulsating, softball sized energy blast at Kim's head. Kim spread her legs out and pulled off an impressive split, dodging the blast and letting it hit a locker and blow of its door. Kim quickly grabbed the door as it fell and wrapped her bare, cream-colored arms around it, using it like a battering ram and smacking Shego in the face with it.

Kim held the door firmly, and glared angrily at her green suited nemesis with hate filled jade colored eyes "You're gonna have to wait a bit longer then Shego."

Shego wiped her lip with her green-gloved hand, her eyes flaring up at the glaring sight of red blood staining her gloves. Surging energy blasts engulfed Shego's hands as she lashed out at Kim and sliced the locker door in half with one swipe, Shego then slammed a powerful kick to Kim's midriff. The cheerleader tripped back as Shego viciously advanced on her fall. Kim looked at the fried split pieces of the locker door and grinned, Kim Possible hurled both pieces at Shego, striking her in the head and distracting Shego long enough to land a flying jump kick.

The green suited Shego fell to the ground, wincing her blackened eyes from Kim's sudden flying metal attack. Kim attempted to kick Shego while she was down by performing a back flip, landing Kim's crushing feet onto Shego's chest. Crushing force in Shego's lungs caused her to gag out in pain from Kim's gymnastic attack. Shego capitalized Kim's maneuver by grabbing her ankles, picking her up, and slamming her face first into another row of lockers. Kim grunted as scrapes of blood trickled down her left eyebrow and her left arm as Shego tossed her aside.

The shadow of Shego rained over Kim's body as her nemesis panted, glared, and hissed hatefully at her. "This has gone on far enough", Shego said, flexing her arms out. "I was on the top of the world before I ran into your skinny little ass, no goody two shoes could touch me let alone stop me and no one dared to screw with me. I was second to none and equal to none… that is until I met YOU princess."

Kim panted on the ground, wiping her cut eyebrow gently with her right hand "Is that why you separated me from Ron, to make sure you could beat me by yourself and be number one again? Talk about pathetic Shego."

Enraged by Kim's insult, Shego slammed her foot into Kim's chest, cracking into her ribs and kicking her across the floor. "You got pom poms in your ears or something brat? I told you, I didn't touch the little twerp. That little buffoon mean squat to old blueberry face or me. The only thing that matters is me kicking your ass before that Red Dragon nut job gets the chance."

A shocking spark clicked in Kim's mind, her eyes widening as she just realized she had completely forgotten about the samurai warrior Monique mentioned. Kim looked up at Shego with a shocked look on her face "That's who it was, Red Dragon, your working with this Dragon guy to kill me and Ron aren't you?"

Shego frowned and stomped Kim's chest with her boot, biting her lip in annoyance "ERRR wrong again Kimmy cup! We DID work with that scaly psychopath but Dr. D fired him after he took too long trying to bump you off. Now it's my chance to pick up his slack, and finish things so he can't finish you later."

Kim growled angrily as she looked up at Shego, "You're not making one bit of sense Shego so start explaining."

Shego rolled her eyes in a dry manner at Kim's question "Drakken hired a super special bounty hunter named Red Dragon to kill you. Unfortunately like I told the bad doctor before, hiring this clown was a mistake from the get go. He kept talking about some kind of ultimate victory by hurting all your closed love ones or some crap like that. Long story short, he took too long to kill you so I'm here instead. You were always the one I wanted, not your buffoon sidekick."

Kim's eyes burst wide open as her jaw dropped in utter horror.

_Oh no, but not the one HE wanted, didn't Shego just say something about hurting my loved ones? That would mean that……RON!_

The fearful cheerleader immediately bolted to try to escape the school, but Shego's outstretched arms quickly cut her off. Kim looked to Shego with intense seriousness and sincerity "You need to move like now Shego. I've got to find Ron; I'm through playing around with you."

A powerful green charged fist smashed into Kim's face, Shego looked at her and laughed coldly "HA, get comfy Miss Hero you're not going anywhere, you're staying right here to play with me."

Kim pulled her face back forward from Shego's punch, ignoring the spot of blood trickling down her lower lip. Without saying so much as a grunt, Kim smashed her knuckles across Shego's face, slammed her foot into Shego's chest, then grabbed her raven black hair and flipped her over Kim's shoulder. Shego skidded on the ground and grunted, spitting out a glob of blood before leaping back onto her feet and viciously lunging at Kim. Kim leapt into the air in a spinning formation, unleashing a devastating spinning jump kick that decked Shego right across the face.

The green suited woman dropped like a ton of bricks, groaning as her head bounced painfully on the cold tile floor of the school. Shego moaned weakly in pain as she passed out from the kick.

"I told you to move" Kim said with a bitter hiss, not even looking back at Shego as she ran out towards the nearest exit and rushed to find Ron, find him before it was too late. Kim blinked as suddenly a small pink shaped creature dashed across her shoelaces, the girl gasped aloud.

"RUFUS"

* * *

Red Dragon smirked as he pulled back his final punch, carelessly examining his metallic knuckle gloves and wiped the bloodstains off it. "Hmmmm, it looks like it only took me 17 punches to get bored. Strange, it usually takes me at least 30 punches to get bored."

Ron was a panting, heaping, bloody mess. The boy's body was racked with unimaginable pain; scores of blood were splattered all across his half shredded clothes like red colored raindrops. Ron's left leg felt like it had been hacked open by a chainsaw, his arms and back weakly holding up due to the incredible amount of blood he loss and dragging pain of his body. Painful coughs forced Ron's sliced face to wrinkle with pain, his ribs felt like they had been snapped into a million pieces. All Ron could feel around his body was warmth, warmth from his fresh blood.

It had been exactly one hour since Red Dragon started this torture, one full hour of relentless, merciless, barbaric torture that was turning Ron's body into a twisted, mutilated mess. The boy's freckled face was barely recognizable now, mangled and bruised on every inch, with blood seeping out of every crowbar-sized cut. Black, swollen eyes were difficult to keep open as Ron tried desperately to stay conscious, to stay active, to stay……alive. Red smiled a sinister, hidden smile behind his dragon mask as he grabbed Ron by the throat and jerked him off his weak feet.

Red leaned in close to Ron's pain filled face, smirking as his eyelids quivered with tear filled pain. The warrior sighed "Awe poor, poor Ronald; here let me help you up a bit more."

Ron cried out in pain as Red slammed the back of his skull into the metal mailbox, he could feel the cold metal throbbing painfully against his skin. The black gloved fingers of Red's hand crushed tightly around Ron's neck, forcing the boy to squeeze and choke like an infant, unable to do anything but squirm and cry in indescribable sensations of unbearable pain. Tears slowly began to water around Ron's wincing eyelids, he grunted as he felt Red forced them to open.

Red Dragon stared directly into Ron's eyes as he held him up "Now listen here, shocking as this may sound, I don't really want to hurt you. My target is Kim Possible and her family, not you. Despite all of this suffering and torture, you can still walk away from this Scott free; you can still walk away with your life. It's simple, all you have to do is give me one hint, one clue, something, anything to give me the slightest idea where Kim's parents are. So what do you say?"

Upon hearing the Dragon's request, Ron felt relief as Red released his grip on Ron's eyes and neck and allowed him time to contemplate this decision. Ron's blood stained eyes slightly strained as he ran over many thoughts in his head. The blond boy stared firmly at Red, burning a hole right into the face of the masked warrior; apparently, he had come to a decision.

SPLAT!

Ron hacked up a large glob of spit from his lips and spat it right into Red's eyes, passing through the eye slit in the mask; Red winced as the spit splashed into his jade eyes. Ron angrily hissed at Red "_I would rather die than say anything that would cause Kim one moment of unhappiness_."

Red Dragon annoyingly frowned as he wiped the glob of spit from his eyes, flickering the droplets off his black gloved hands "So that's your answer huh? Very moving words though Ronald……I'll make sure they carve it on your tombstone!"

SHINK!

A draft of warmth and cold suddenly spilled into Ron's chest, his eyes bulged wide while his lips slowly crept open. Ron looked down and saw the tattered cloth of his black shirt turn a dark shade of red as he felt red liquid soaking right into the shirt. It was blood, Ron's blood. Red Dragon had plunged his sword right into the center of Ron's chest, his eyes felt faint while his arms and legs drooped lifelessly beside him. The cold steel sank into Ron's body like butter, drilling through his innards and twisting it around while Ron began to feel sleepier and sleepier.

"Now get OFF my sword……loser" Red said, shoving Ron's body off his bloody blade like he was a carcass being yanked from a meat hook. Ron dropped to the floor, barely even awake as he continued to bleed and hear the voice of his killer. "If you happen to live long enough, tell your ex-girlfriend to meet me at Middleton harbor in 3 days at the stroke of midnight. Hunting her family is taking too long; I've given up on killing them and decided to kill Kim Possible herself. Oh and by the way, be sure to tell her Red Dragon says Hello……sayonara Ron Stoppable."

Barely hearing Red's words, Ron continued to lay lifelessly on the ground, his life spilling away in the streets like sewer water while his eyes dazed up at the stars. Ron could feel his heartbeat slowing and his twitching fingers slowly began to stop moving. As Ron gazed up at the stars while he lay dying on the streets, he oddly found reason to smile; proud that he did not betray Kim's family. The boy raised his hand up to the stars and cried, smiling as his hand shook.

"I love you always……KP……al……"

Ron's hand dropped.

* * *

To be continued……


	14. Hold on for me

**Hold on for me**

Kim's green eyes desperately searched the road as her legs pumped, her body moving faster and faster, following Rufus as he led her to Ron. Kim could feel her heart continue to rapidly thump, rapidly filling up with a dreadful sense of agony. It was strange that Kim felt this fearful when she had no idea or sense of conception that Ron was even in danger……

But still……

_Ron is okay, Ron is okay, Ron is okay, just keep telling yourself that Kim. Soon as you get there, you'll see that Ron is okay……Ron is okay, Ron is okay._

Fearful thoughts filled Kim Possible's head; she violently shook such horrible ideas out of her mind and increased her speed. Kim didn't want to think what she was thinking; she didn't even want to consider it. Rufus continued to lead her to Ron's location, desperate to find him but also terrified, terrified of what she may find.

_It'll be a big waste of time, I know it. I'll run bursting into Ron's house and be all sweaty and exhausted, and he'll be sitting there with that gorgeous smile of his, covered in nacho cheese and he'll be just fine. Yup, Ron will be just fine, perfectly okay and healthy……yes he will……_

"Won't he?" Kim nervously asked herself.

Kim started to approach a dimly lit lamppost, the light was a shade darker and dimmer then the usual posts in the neighborhood. A figure slowly started to come into view, the figure was on the ground, and covered in something……covered in something……red.

Red like blood.

_That is not Ron, that is not Ron, that is NOT Ron! It's an animal, its road kill; it's a bird or a cat that got hurt really badly. That's exactly what it is. Oh please God, please holy lord and all that is sacred PLEASE don't let that be Ron!_

Kim's throat dropped as she stared wide eyed in horror, her hands shaking as she felt the warm trickle of freshly squeezed tears rolling down her cheeks. Kim could barely even speak, "Please……please no."

It was Ron; she'd recognize his handsome freckled cheeks and adorable head of blond hair anywhere. Kim felt ill, so violently ill. The mere sight of Ron's young face covered in colossal scars and scratches made Kim turn white; her knees suddenly gave out as she stared at the inhuman wounds Red Dragon inflicted. There was blood everywhere; every inch of Ron's body had stains of blood through his half-shredded clothes. Rufus weakly sobbed as he cradled Ron's face, his tiny naked paws gently holding his best friend's head, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Kim's eyes were lost in a hopeless gaze, her mind and heart drowning in a sea of sorrow and suffering. The girl couldn't even begin to comprehend how to mentally take this in; she could feel her stomach turn as the whole world seemed to feel that much colder without Ron. Despite all of her battles and her mom's work, Kim has never gotten used to the sight of blood, now Kim feels she may never get the sight out of her mind ever again. Ron's body was utterly drenched in it, and every red splatter was a heart-crushing reminder of how badly Ron must have suffered.

Kim gently rubbed Ron's bloody cheeks as she sobbed "Ron……what in god's name did he do to you? Why did you have to suffer like this? Why?"

The girl asked Ron as if she were asking God, as if actually expecting some sort of answer to be given. Kim looked at Ron's face and felt agony drilling into her heart, the longer she stared, the more it hurt her inside. Suddenly Kim's eyes burst with tears as a memory came rushing back.

"_You're everything a man could want in a woman and…and…I refuse to let you think of yourself as anything but"_

Kim roared with tears as she buried her face in her lap, her hands angrily smacking the street with her half torn gloved hands. "WHY? Why the Hell did it have to be Ron? Answer me. He wasn't after him, he was after me! He didn't have anything to do with this, he's a good boy, and he'd never hurt anyone in his entire life. It should have been me, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME."

_It should have been me……_

Loud coughing suddenly jerked Kim's eyes wide open, she gasped as she looked down and saw Ron's eyelids and lips weakly fluttering. Ron was alive. Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing, Ron's body weakly started to move, his neck aching as it slightly turned upwards in order to view Kim. Ron's black bruised eyes opened up and a weak scratched up smile greeted the cheerleader.

"K-k-k-k-kp" Ron weakly whispered.

Kim immediately grabbed her communicator and flipped it open, screaming into the device "HELP, help, Wade please hurry; you've got to help me right now."

The computer whiz blinked as he waved his arms "Whoa, whoa, whoa Kim calm down. Just relax and tell me what's going on."

Kim shook her head and shouted frantically "There's no time! I need you to dial 911 and send them over to my location immediately. Ron is hurt, he's hurt real bad. Tell them to send an ambulance immediately and contact my parents; tell them to come home first chance they get."

Wade nervously shook his head "Wait what? What happened to Ron? Is he all right? Aren't your parents still in Hawaii on vacation?" Kim suddenly screamed at Wade as he recoiled in shock. Wade nervously nodded and immediately began contacting 911 and Kim's parents as well.

Ron's hand nervously stretched up, drops of fresh blood trickled down his shaking wrist. Kim went to Ron's arm and gently clutched his shaking hand, holding it closely and staring at Ron with eyes of heart gripping concern. Kim had never been so scared in her entire life. Even if he was able to move, Kim could tell by the wounds that Ron was still in serious danger. Ron's hand felt raw and sore, torn and scarred up and down due to battling with Red Dragon.

Ron's voice weakly called out as his eyes quivered "KP…KP is that you? And here I thought I was dreaming." The boy weakly laughed, wincing as sharp pains suddenly ceased his laughter.

Kim held Ron's head up, desperately looking into his eyes "I'm here Ron, I'm here and I'm real. Now please, STAY with me Ron, stay with me please. Look at me, just look at me" Kim cried as she slowly smiled "You're going to be okay Ron…I promise."

The blond boy weakly laughed, almost believing her caring words. Ron weakly smiled to Kim's face "I did it KP, I really did it." Kim shook her head, confused by what Ron was trying to say. "I didn't break; I didn't tell him where your parents were. It hurt like Hell, heh, but I didn't break, I didn't tell him a thing."

Kim gasped as she gently hugged Ron, feeling his bloody wounds stain her iconic outfit. The angelic cheerleader could only sit there and sob. Kim could feel Ron's life slip away as she held onto him for dear life, waiting for the ambulance to come as Ron weakly kissed Kim's neck.

Ron coughed drips of blood from his lips as he chuckled "You….you w-w-would have been so p-p-proud to see me in action tonight KP. I was…I mean I was all that."

Kim's tears soaked Ron's shirt as she drenched her heartbroken sobbing into the boy's wounded shoulder. Kim Possible cried out "I have ALWAYS been proud of you Ron…I have always…loved you too…my sweet Ronnie……I swear to god…he _will pay_ for what he did to you. I swear it."

Despite his reluctance to end this sweet moment between him and Kim, Ron gently pushed Kim off so he could see her face to face. The boy knew his life was dwindling away like a flower slowly wilting away into nothingness. Ron placed his hands on Kim's shoulders; he winced as the sharp pains stung him like a thousand needles in his skin. Kim gently rubbed Ron's arms and helped him, assisting the boy as he sat up from the ground and looked to Kim with intensity.

Ron gently placed a bloody hand on Kim's cheek, almost crooning at the warmth he felt, even with all his blood loss. Kim smiled as a tear rolled down her cheeks while she placed her hand over Ron's, treasuring his touch as if needing it to live.

Ron Stoppable weakly whispered to Kim "The Dragon guy told me to tell you, that he's not going to go after your family anymore. He wants to fight you, alone, in three days at Middleton Harbor. He's really dangerous KP…I mean really bad ass, you've got to be careful or else you'll end up."

Kim violently interrupted Ron as she shouted "Don't you dare say the D word! Ron Stoppable, you're not gone you hear me, you're not. Your strong, you're so much stronger than I ever knew. All those missions were filled with danger and death, you went on them even without being fully prepared or trained to handle them…you went on them to help me…to protect me."

Ron and Kim held each other's hands tightly.

Kim leaned close to Ron as she continued "I was supposed to be the strong one, I was the one who wanted to save the world, and I was the one who was supposed to protect you. But somewhere…somewhere down the line……it was you who ended up protecting me. I'm weak Ron, I'm weak without you. You're the heart of this team and you're the other half of my heart, you can't die you hear me? I love you……and I won't let you die, I swear to god I won't Ron!"

More time passed and Ron could feel the cold creep upon his wounded flesh, feeling more blood slip out of his body like it had sprung some kind of leak. The boy's eyes filled with crystal snow white tears of joy, feeling moved and comforted by Kim's words. Kim smiled as she felt Ron tighten his grip.

"You're going to…you're going…your gonna be one Hell of a woman KP. No one has ever cared for me like that, no one has ever cared I existed. Knowing that you do care for me Kim, I can" Ron weakly said, his eyes starting to grow heavy.

Kim angrily cut him off "No, don't you dare say die. You just stay with me a few more minutes and you'll be fine, you hear me? Just stay with me until the paramedics get here." Ron leaned his weakened face onto Kim's lap and laughed "It's okay KP, at least this way; I can go out a hero, a true hero, like you."

Weakly leaning back, Ron found his body falling back into Kim's arms, her hands gently cradling the back of his skull from touching the ground. A pool of blood surrounded Ron like some sort of blood red shadow of death, looming over the young boy as if foreboding his death. Kim started to cry heavily, she gently rubbed Ron's freckled cheek as he weakly grabbed her wrist.

"Why Ron, Why, oh why?! Please, please hang on! Don't give up Ron. Don't…don't leave me" Kim begged Ron with all her aching heart. Ron looked up to Kim with a tear in his bruised left eye as he said "N-no big KP. I'll always be there, no matter what. Kim…I…"

With those final words, Ron's eyes closed as his head fell slowly into Kim's arms and hands once more, a weird smile forming on his scratched lips. Kim suddenly became frantic and shook Ron, trying to wake him up. An eerie silence settled around the cheerleader and Kim found herself looking around with panic, her heart racing as her green eyes saw nothing and no one. It was as if the whole world was dead and turned its back to her and Ron, filled with shadows and darkness. The same kind of darkness that Kim felt crawling over her heart as she sat there.

Kim sat up with Ron in her arms, screaming out to the alien like abyss of the dark corners and homes of the streets around her. Even though it was a neighborhood, no one was in sight and that left Kim all alone to scream as she held her dying lover in her blood stained arms. Kim screamed into the darkness as her shrilled voice trembled with suffering.

"HELLO! Someone, anyone, please you've got to help me! He's dying; he's going to die if someone doesn't help me. Please, is there anybody out there? Someone please come and help me before it's too late. Somebody…anybody…please…help me…"

_Please God…Save Ron……_

Minutes after Kim called into the streets, the ambulance and paramedics finally arrived. The red headed cheerleader was almost spellbound as she watched Ron's body be lifted up and taken into the back of the ambulance. Nurses and medics were attaching oxygen masks, bandages, and dozens of other things to Ron's body. Kim felt sick to her stomach as she saw so many huge and bloody scars across Ron's chest when the medics removed his shirt. A medic went to Kim and asked if she was okay, but his voice fell on deaf ears as Kim was unable to stop staring at Ron.

As Kim was driven to the hospital in a police car, she seemed emotionless while her wounds were treated, her mind and eyes staring off into a space like zone. It was as if the world around Kim Possible had crumbled and evaporated the moment Ron Stoppable lost consciousness in her arms. No words of comfort from the medics or officers could shake Kim's frozen state of mind; she didn't even make eye contact with them. The only thing Kim could think about was Ron. Eventually Kim made it to the hospital, where she found Tim and Jim waiting for her.

Wade contacted Kim's brothers after calling her parents, Jim and Tim used atomic powered skateboards and bikes to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. The Twin siblings hugged Kim tightly, their matching set of eyes looking up to their sister with deep concern and sympathy.

Tim gently rubbed Kim's bandaged bare arm "We got a communication from dad, he and mom took a special jet and are already on their way." Jim nodded eagerly "Yeah dad used his connections to get a special jet ordered, and he used his skills to boost the engine's power so he can get here faster. Don't worry though Kim; once mom gets here she can help fix Ron."

Even though Kim heard their words, she was unable to make any of her own; she simply hugged the Dweebs again and returned to her silent, staring zombie like state. Kim and the Twins sat down and waited for their parents or a doctor to come, seconds felt like hours, minutes felt like years as the nervous children sat in stone cold silence, as they feared the worst for their beloved friend, Ron Stoppable.

"Kimmy, oh my gosh, are you all right?" a familiar voice said from behind.

Kim turned around and gasped as she saw her father, standing at the doorway of the hospital in a ridiculous red Hawaiian t-shirt and tan khaki shorts. Normally such a goofy attire on her usually smart and composed father would make her laugh, but Kim didn't feel like laughing, and without Ron, she doubted she would ever laugh again. The teen hero rushed to her father and wrapped her arms around him, burying her tear-dampened cheeks into his chest.

Kim weakly looked up to her father's face as she sniffled "Dad, I'm so happy to see you. It's been… it's been…never mind, where's mom? I really need her help, I mean, Ron needs her help, I mean." James gently stroked Kim's cherry red hair, calming his daughter as he looked into her lime green eyes. "It's okay sweetheart, its okay. Your mother is already in the operating room. She would have said Hi but she wanted to get to Ron as soon as possible, she's doing her best."

Kim felt better hearing those words, but still the darkening sense of dread, death, and despair hanged over the red head's head like a swinging pendulum. The Possible family sat in the chairs and did the one thing Kim felt utterly powerless at doing: waiting. All the villains she has battled, all the missions she's gone on, of all the dangers she's faced, sitting here was the single most difficult thing Kim Possible has ever had to do.

The doors opened.

The operation on Ron had finished.

Kim leapt from her feet and frantically blurted out "MOM! Please tell me. Is Ron, is he going to be okay?"

Ann Possible sighed as she tugged down her white facemask, sadly looking to her daughter "He's not dead Kim……but I think he will be……soon. I'm sorry Kim, there's nothing more I can do for him."

At first, Kim looked shocked and horrified, her eyes beginning to bulge and water from hearing those words. Suddenly Kim looked around frantically, her hands nervously running through her red hair; she looked to her father and brothers desperately. Ann tried to touch her daughter's shoulder, but Kim freaked out and grabbed her mother's shoulders, pleading to her.

"No, that's not possible, it's not! Don't you guys remember what you always say? Anything is possible for a Possible. You're the best surgeon ever mom, please, do something, anything. It doesn't make sense, it just doesn't make any sense" Kim said, frantically waving her arms.

Ann grabbed her daughter by her cheeks and looked right into her green eyes as she said "Honey look at me, I tell you this because I love you, I have done all I can, there is _nothing_ I can do for him. Ron's lung nearly collapsed, almost all of his ribs are broken, he has serious fractures in both his legs, massive concussions, and he's lost dangerously large amounts of blood. It's a miracle he survived the ambulance ride here, there's just too much damage and blood loss."

Kim broke away from her mother; she rushed to the nearest nurse and stripped off her shirtsleeve. Kim screamed with tears to the nurse "Here, take my blood, please take all of it! Just save Ron dammit. I don't care how much it hurts or how much you take, just SAVE HIM."

Kim's father and mother tried to restrain her but she was hysterical. Kim Possible was screaming and struggling in the hospital, tears rolling down her red cheeks, her voice shrilled with high-pitched screams. Jim and Tim almost cried themselves, watching in horror as their strong sister broke down into such a sobbing mess. Kim was in total misery, she couldn't even go see Ron now because of his condition she felt so utterly useless. Finally, Kim calmed down as she broke away from her parents hold and stormed outside the hospital walking past Jim and Tim.

Despite her parents pleas for her to come back or tell them where she was going, Kim didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, except maybe one person.

* * *

Drakken screamed as he yanked on his black hair "I don't believe it! You had Kim Possible all alone, unarmed, and trapped in a locked up High school and you still failed to eliminate her? Shego, how could you?"

Shego grunted on her crutches, wincing at the feeling of her sore arms as she angrily pointed at Drakken "Do you think I'm happy about this, do you drama queen? I don't know what happened back there but the next time I see that bitch, I am going to crush her like the butt ugly bug she is."

WHAM!

The villains turned around as they stared in awe at the sight of Kim Possible, here, standing right in their doorway. The teen superhero had kicked the doors down as if they were nothing, Kim's face was boiling with unimaginable anger, and her face didn't even flinch as she stormed forward.

Shego laughed as she charged her fists, even on her crutches. "Speak of the dweeb, looks like someone's come back for a rematch. This time, you're the one who's going to need OOF" Shego stopped half sentence as she felt a smashing kick to her jaw. Kim smashed a bone crushing kick right into Shego's face without even saying a word, knocking her clear out of Kim's way.

"Oh snap, this is really not cool" Drakken squealed like a stuck pig, his black boots scurried backwards, knocking over tables and doomsday plans all over the place until he inevitably ran into a wall. The doctor shivered in horror as Kim marched right towards his blue face.

Kim's bare arm shot out and grabbed Drakken by the throat, the furious girl tightly crushed Drakken's blue neck as she lifted him a few feet off of the ground. Kim hatefully hissed to Drakken "I've only got one thing to say to you. If Ron dies……_I'm going to break you in half."_

With that death threat, Kim dropped Drakken like a ton of bricks and walked away. Drakken nervously held his blue throat with his black gloves, his trembling heart beating rapidly as his chest rose and fell. The evil doctor watched in utter shock as Kim walked past the groaning Shego and exited the lair. Drakken let loose a deep sigh as he began to shake uncontrollably in his blue coat and black boots.

Drakken nervously gulped "That w-w-w-wasn't Kim Possible, that w-w-wasn't Kim Possible. It c-c-can't be, those eyes, those weren't her same eyes." Shego weakly grunted as she stumbled back onto her feet, "What the hell are you babbling about?" Drakken continued "Those eyes, I've never seen such hatred in a pair of eyes before. They weren't Kim Possible's, that wasn't the Kim Possible we know, that was……that was…….that was someone else. That was a monster."

Shego stared blankly at her blue boss, her green suit flexing as she turned to look at Kim Possible, still finding it hard to understand what Drakken was talking about. Green and black legs weakly hobbled over to Drakken as Shego approached her terrified master. Drakken was almost turning white; he seemed to be in shock.

Drakken looked up at Shego with fear soaked pupils "I have seen some twisted hearts in my lifetime, but believe me when I tell you Shego; I have never seen a more vengeful or hate filled heart then hers. She's more ruthless then even you. I don't know who that was but it was not the same Kim Possible I've been fighting all these years. I'm staying far away from her Shego and you should to, because from the look in her eyes……she looks like she could kill."

* * *

To be continued……

Author: Just wanted to say again, this story was inspired by a KP fan art drawing I found on the web. The dialog from the fan art was also used, I take no credit for it and I just wanted to say I owe the inspiration of this story and that scene to the fan art drawn by Richard Sirois.


	15. Without you

**Without you**

Kim lay in bed, naked, sprawled face down on her Robin's egg blue sheets while she stared hopeless green eyes at the wall. The girl's bare body shivering as if freezing, yet the room wasn't the slightest bit chilly. Kim felt her smooth, soft peach skin rub against her blankets as she pulled them over her body, a trembling hand gripped the sheets.

Kim started to pour tears from her eyes as she stared endlessly "Why him? Of all the people in the whole wide world, why did it have to be him?"

The girl closed her eyes and wept as the painful memories of her hospital visit came flooding back. Kim remembered how Ron looked in his hospital bed, it was almost too horrifying for words, and she barely even recognized him. Ron was wrapped up like a mummy, bandages and wires covering nearly every inch of him. Kim's heart sank as Ron failed to open his eyes or respond to her words, the only sound she heard was the mechanical beep of the heart machine. It had been so disgusting to see such a happy and spirited boy reduced to this lifeless vegetable.

This was not Ron, this was not the boy Kim knew and loved. Kim felt her pillows crunch under her hands as she squeezed them for all their worth. Everyone tried to comfort Kim. Wade, Monique, mom and dad, Jim and Tim, even Mr. Barkin offered his condolences. Yet all those friendly faces gave only hollowed out words of sympathy, none of which warmed the black ice that frosted Kim's heart with pain and misery. Kim Possible felt deader inside then a corpse. Every minute was another moment of eternal Hell, ripping away at Kim's tear soaked soul.

Light-skinned arms suddenly reached around Kim and wrapped around her naked body, her eyes ceased their crying as Kim suddenly crooned at the touch. Kim looked up and weakly smiled to see Ron standing above her, also naked, but smiling just a little bit bigger then she was.

"Hey sleepy head, you gonna stay in bed all day? That's usually something I'd do" Ron said with a chuckle, resting his arms around Kim's bare chest and back. Kim just sat there in Ron's arms as she replied, "I must be getting lazy, can't have that, I am a Possible after all."

A few minutes passed without either one of them saying another word, Kim and Ron simply remained naked in bed together, enjoying the warmth of their bodies rubbing closer together. Kim's hands wrapping around Ron's as he stared down at her while she lay in bed.

Ron smirked and kissed Kim's head "You know I've been thinking, after high school we really need to think about where we're going to college." Kim simply listened and remained silent. "I mean, your obviously going to kick butt in all the entrance exams, and I'm gonna be busting my brains just trying to keep up but I think I'd be really cool if we both got into a school together. We can be study buddies, training partners, not to mention snuggling and cuddling 101."

Kim grabbed Ron's hand good and tight, crying as she continued not to look at him "I missed you……I missed you so very much Ronnie."

Ron said nothing and nodded to her words. It was amazing how wonderful Ron felt against her bare skin; Kim had never felt a more gentle man.

"I was so lost without you, so scared; scared I was going to lose you. It was always my decision to get into this super hero thing, not you Ron, you were never supposed to be involved" Kim said sorrowfully. Ron laughed and lightly patted Kim's bare shoulders "Come on KP, you know all of our missions were loads of fun. It was the best after school job a guy could ask for, I love it."

"I was so scared you were going to die."

Kim suddenly felt Ron's hands and arms leave her body after her statement, her eyes opened up wide as she suddenly felt very cold, and very wrong. Suddenly the entire bedroom was filled with darkness and Kim found herself alone on the bed with nothing and no one. Ron's laughter came echoing behind her like the wail of a ghost.

"So not the drama KP, come take a look for yourself, see, I'm not dead."

Kim slowly turned around and gasped, a rotting, blood covered Ron was standing behind her with black colored eyes staring directly at her.

_I'm not dead……_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH" Kim screamed as she jolted up from her bed and gasped for air, her hands crushing around her pillow as sweat dribbled from her forehead. Kim found herself back in her bedroom, with clothes on, and no sight of a bloody Ron.

It was a dream.

It was only a dream.

Dr. James Possible bolted into Kim's room; he looked to his sweat-panicked daughter with concern as he asked her "Honey are you all right? I heard a scream, sweet heart are you okay? Please answer me." Kim merely shivered in her sheets before running into her father's arms and bursting into tears.

Kim cried and cried, burying her face into her dad's chest "OH DAD, I want him back, I want his arms around me dad! I hate this feeling, I hate it so much and I don't want to feel it anymore. I've never felt so scared, so helpless, so lost. I want Ron back daddy, I want my Ronnie back. He's mine, he's always been mine and I won't let him go, never. It's not fair, he didn't do anything wrong, he doesn't deserve this……he deserves to live……HE DESERVES TO LIVE."

Dr. Possible sat in the sorrowful shower of his daughter's heartbroken tears, listening to her sobs like rain drops on windows. Kim's fathers arms were wrapped firmly around her yet offered no comfort. She felt sick thinking that way of her own father, yet she had a very good reason to think that way. The touch of Ron melted her like butter and right now, everything felt foreign and alien to her skin, such feelings are typical in situations like this, a situation Kim never ever wanted to be part of. Kim felt violated, like she had her innocence viciously raped out of her.

She couldn't believe one single person could scorch her soul in such a way that she couldn't function without being burned one more time. Kim remained huddled close to her father in vain hopes of him doing or saying something that will make it all better. That's what parents were for right? To promise to protect their children, kiss their boo boos, and make it all better. Yet no kiss outside of Ron's lips could erase the dead feeling that was rotting her empty heart inside out. Suddenly visions of a black and white dreary funeral popped into Kim's head, it was raining.

A small smile formed as Kim imagined Ron making some quirky comment and making a few people laugh; only he could cause a giggle fest at a place of death. However, this place of death was Ron's……it was his funeral. Kim's smile faded as she imagined Ron's body sitting lifelessly in a horrible brown box, and sinking into a rain soaked mud hole while her life becomes as gray and hard as the tombstone that bared Ron's name. She nearly screamed again.

Kim's father sighed as he stroked Kim's hair "I am so sorry Kimmy cub; more sorry then you'll never know. I know nothing I say or do can really help change how you feel; I just want you to know we are here for you. Ronald was like a part of our own family and we will all pray for him."

"I did it……I killed him."

Dr. Possible gasped at Kim's words; she looked right up at him and sobbed "I KILLED RON! It's all my fault. If I hadn't dragged him into the world saving business, he never would have gotten hurt. The only reason he got hurt was because of me, because he was protecting me. If we never worked together, he would have never gotten hurt and the Stoppables wouldn't be suffering right now. Ron could have lived a normal, long life……if he hadn't met me."

James was speechless.

Kim and her father sat in silence for a few moments with his hands on her shoulders.

James looked right at his daughter's face, screaming "That is ENOUGH young lady, I don't ever want to hear you say that again" Kim started to cry again. "Kimberly Anne Possible this is NOT your fault. Ron made a choice to be friends with you and to be with you, he knew the risks and he knew the danger he would get into."

Kim sat there and said nothing.

James frowned as he shouted louder "It was that man and that man alone, you didn't cause this. Ronald would have not wanted it any other way. He was your friend, and your boyfriend and he would have been miserable without you in his life. Ronald loved every minute he spent with you, and its thanks to you Ron felt true happiness……regardless of what happens in the end. He would have never been as happy on his own then he is with you, right here and right now."

Kim wiped her eyes clean and offered up a weak smile, her way of saying "thank you." Kim leaned forward and kissed her father's cheek, pulling the blankets up a bit more to indicate she was going to bed. James patted his daughter's back softly as he headed towards the bedroom door.

"Dad" James stopped and turned around to look at Kim, "Did the police get a description of what this Red Dragon guy looked like yet?" James shook his head no in response. Curiously he asked "Don't worry honey, they'll find him soon enough." Kim coldly replied "Not before I do."

James blinked a fearful glance at his daughter, the way she said that sounded so cold, so ruthless, and so devoid of any kind of sympathy. He knows Kim has faced many enemies and many foes yet he never once, not even in the most remote wildest possibilities, had to fear about his Kimmy cub taking a life. However, the pain and anger that was boiling deep inside of Kim's body actually made James slightly afraid, he could feel a twinge of fear over a horrifying scenario.

Dr. Possible just had to know for sure "Honey, you know I trust you and you've always made the right decision but, what did you mean not before I do? What are you thinking about doing?" silence answered the fearful father. "Good night dad" Kim finally replied, with the same cold, lifeless tone she just spoke in mere moments ago.

Dr. Possible sighed as he closed the door, staring at his daughter in bed with nothing but dread in his eyes and heart.

"He will pay……I swear on my life, on Ron's, on my very soul that he……will……pay."

Kim slept well that night dreaming of what horrible, inhuman things she was planning to do to this monster. No one really knows what they are capable enough until they are provoked properly. For Dragon's sake, Kim hoped the police found him before she did because if she did find him first, well, she doesn't know really. Kim originally thought about breaking every bone in his body then snapping his limbs like toothpicks, of course then he wouldn't be able to crawl on his knees after she smashed them in with a hammer and watched him crawl in total pain.

There was always Jim, Tim, or one of dad's inventions, its doubtful they would mind me testing it out on this bastard's face a few dozen times. Kim found it strange that the idea of such painful deaths made her sleep so comfortably, usually such thoughts of violence made her physically ill.

Now it was consuming her.

Vengeance was consuming her.

For the first time in her life, Kim drowned her dreams in darkness; all she could even think about was new ways of sending this demon straight to Hell where he belongs. Ron wasn't attacked he was slaughtered, ripped apart like a punching bag, and if he ends up in that hideous wooden box Kim was dreaming about, then there's going to be _two _funerals.

_I'm slipping' away  
in every way_

"I always thought people who took lives were monsters, heartless beasts that were too weak to control their anger."

_I can't stay (and I don't know why) awake  
I'm slipping' (and I don't know why) away_

"But now the more I think about it, the more I think about why people kill others……maybe they felt like me. If that's the case……I can understand them……this pain is too horrible to stand. I don't want to feel this way anymore (sob) I don't want to lose my Ron."

_I'm trying to make it through each day  
I'm falling apart now in every way  
I'm finding' it harder to get by  
There's a hole in my heart  
And, I don't know why  
Now I've come to realize_

"In two days, when I find Red Dragon at the harbor, I'm going to…I'm going to……I'm going to **kill** him……and I am going to love every minute of it."

_I'm slipping' away_

* * *

HIYA!

Kim roared as she smashed her leg into the blank face of a metallic drone, sparks and wires burst from the robot's head as she landed with a flip. Another chrome colored robot attacked Kim from behind, she smashed her fist into its face, grabbed its shoulders, and flung it to the wall. The cheerleader flipped into the air and bashed two robot heads together, slamming her legs into their back and kicking them down hard.

Kim raised her fists into the air and glared "Is that the best you chrome domes got?"

Three more robots lunged forward and flashed razor sharp claws at the red headed teen. Kim removed her grappling hook and fired it right into the left robot's face; she yanked back on it and ripped the robot's head off. Kim Possible swirled around with the hooked robot head and smashed it into the right robot's face, destroying both robots. The middle robot charged forward as Kim dove under it and smashed her fingers into the robot's private area, smashing into its waist and ripping wires out as if they were strands of hair. The robot convulsed and collapsed.

Kim stood up and tossed the wires to the ground, looking with disappointment at the simplicity of destroying these robots. There were close to 10 smashed robots lying around Kim.

Kim looked up at the corner of the ceiling and said "Wade, I need you to amp up the difficulty level. These things are way too easy to beat." The girl brushed off bits of dust and oil from her black arm sleeves. Wade was watching everything through a monitor camera and voice box.

Wade side as he looked to Kim "Kim, those things were already at the maximum difficulty level, you're breaking them faster than I can repair them." Kim shrugged "If I'm going to beat Red Dragon I have to be totally prepared, that means I need all the training I get, and I need it now Wade."

The camera suddenly turned off, Kim blinked as she saw Wade enter the training room through a door that suddenly appeared in the wall. The computer genius approached Kim with a sullen, serious look on his dark face.

Wade unfolded his arms and frowned "Kim I know you're seriously pissed about what happened to Ron, believe me I am too, but this is not healthy. You have been training nonstop for the past two days, you haven't even stopped to get a snack or get some sleep. Your fighting Red tomorrow and if you show up like you are now, you're gonna be too maxed out to fight properly."

Kim turned her back to Wade and practiced some karate kicks and punches, seemingly ignoring him "I won't lose Wade, I guarantee it." The computer whiz angrily rubbed his temples "You can't be so sure of that Kim, this guy is a serious psychopath, it's not like you're fighting Monkey Fist or Dr. Drakken here. Look what happened to Ron, do you wanna end up like that?"

The girl turned around and stared bitterly at Wade, her tears tearing up a bit despite her stern demeanor. "I have looked at Ron, that's exactly why I have to train this hard, to make sure that when I get my hands on that son of a bitch, he's going to wish he never even touched Ron." Wade desperately grabbed Kim's arm "Don't do this, don't become what your trying to defeat."

Deep down Kim knew Wade was right, she knew that becoming a killer wasn't the "right" thing to do and it probably would end up coming back to haunt her. However, all Kim had to do was close her eyes and see the mental image of her sweet Ronnie lying in a pool of his own blood, and that easily erased any notions of right or wrong clean away. Kim jerked away from Wade. Wade sighed as he saw Kim was dead set on her ways; he reluctantly headed back to his room.

"I'll get some new robots out for you in a minute," Wade said dryly, Kim replied without facing Wade "Please and thank you." Wade couldn't help but notice how cold and sterile Kim sounded. Usually when Kim said that she sounded sweet and cheerful, not cold and dark like the rest of her heart had become.

More robots were sent out as Kim continued her savage training, hoping to unleash the same kind of barbaric savagery on her murderous masked opponent.

* * *

Back at the hospital……

Ron remained a mangled mess in the critical ward at Middleton Memorial hospital, showing almost no signs of mobility or regaining consciousness. Anne Possible sighed as she looked over the charts attached to Ron's bed, each paper showing her the same answer, and it only made her feel worse and worse inside.

"No matter what I do, I just can't fix him. Blood vessels are still leaking dangerously large amounts of blood, his wounds are healing much too slowly, and if I don't get his lungs to start working soon…I just…he can't stay on life support forever or else he will" Anne stopped herself, gently biting her fingers as she clutched the clipboard like some kind of teddy bear.

It had been two full days since Ron had been attacked; Kim originally couldn't stop visiting him, even though he was comatose. However, after a while, it just became too much for Kim and her mother suggested she found something to do to keep her mind occupied.

Unfortunately she did.

Anne looked at Ron's body, cringing at all those bandages and wires keeping his fragile life sustained. The doctor turned to the nurse beside her, "Keep a constant watch on his vital signs. If he flat lines for even a split second or he bleeds through the bandages again, I want five people already in here prepared and ready. Thank you."

Dr. Possible handed the nurse the clipboard and slowly exited the room, she rested her red hair against a wall and sighed as she closed her eyes. Taking care of Ron had drained her, she'd tried every medical trick and procedure on and off the books and nothing seemed to be helping him get better. A familiar face suddenly waved to Anne, she looked over to see her husband, James.

"Hi honey, how's Kimmy's knight in shining armor doing?" James asked, gently rubbing his wife's aching shoulders. Anne shook her head "I'm afraid the results are the same. This man is a professional killer James, he knew exactly where to hit and how to do the most damage. The hospital can only do so much, eventually the machines will give out or his heart will first."

Both Dr. Possible's went silent as the grave.

James trusted his wife's experience, and as much it broke his heart, and would inevitably break Kim's, he trusted her diagnosis. "How long does he have?" James asked, almost wishing he didn't. Anne closed her eyes and sniffled "A week…probably less…unless his heart can remain strong, he's not going to make it."

Once again, there was nothing but silence between them.

The murderous, blood colored warrior known as Red Dragon was sitting on top of the hospital's roof, laughing at the so called "security" of this place. Red Dragon had returned to this spot every 3 hours or so, constantly watching Ron and noticing how Kim would continue to visit him. The samurai laughed as he rubbed a bloody cloth against the blade of his sword. Green eyes sparkled like leaves shimmering in the wake of the morning sunlight, Dragon's orbs locked firmly on the image of Kim Possible, clutching Ron's bandaged hand.

Red chuckled as he sheathed his sword "Stupid girl, wasting her time and energy on that sorry ass excuse for a pathetic partner. Why she ever gave that retard the time of day is beyond me. Her skill and talent far exceeds his own, he's nothing but a worthless loser whose death didn't come soon enough if you ask me." The samurai smirked as he headed off the roof, thinking to himself "And soon…I shall face my greatest opponent ever and become a true legend."

Unaware of the dark threat looming above her head, Kim remained by Ron's side with her peach colored fingers wrapped firmly around Ron's bandaged hand. The world seemed distant and dead to Kim as she found her green eyes watering at the very sight of her loves hacked up face.

This was a tragedy. Ron was so full of life, so full of spirit and love and playfulness.

Now look at him.

Ron had been robbed of his very humanity, reduced to a mummified vegetable and plugged into anything that had a plug and a cord attached. There were no more smiles or playful giggles from the Stoppable that made Kim so happy, no, now there was only the sterile, lifeless beep of a heart monitor. Every beep was another nail in Kim's heart, driving deeper and harder with each beep. Kim wondered if Ron would live like this forever, she wondered if _she _could live like this forever, staring at the boy she loved watching both their lives pass them by from a hospital room.

Kim leaned in and buried her face onto Ron's bandaged chest, her tears and bits of saliva dampened his chest straps. Kim Possible for once in her life felt utterly powerless to do a thing. All of her tricks, her talents, her abilities, everything seemed worthless to her now.

After all…

"What good is saving the world, when the only thing in the world that matters to you is taken away?" Kim asked speaking out loud, as she stared at Ron's closed eyes, begging them to open up.

They did not.

Kim stood up without saying another word either to Ron or herself; she marched out of the room and walked past her parents who were talking softly. The teenaged hero stopped briefly to stare at her concerned parents, figuring that by their silent tone they were talking about Ron's condition. Kim simply blinked and walked away from them and moved to the hospital's exit.

"KIM WAIT"

She did, the young girl stopped immediately at the sound of both her parents frantically shouting to her. James desperately pleaded to his daughter's back "Promise me Kimmy, please promise me, promise me Kimberly Anne Possible that you won't…_do it_…promise me you won't take a life. Please just say it once, let me hear you say it and put my nightmares to rest, don't destroy who you are for this monster Kimberly."

Kim waited a moment, said nothing, and then left. The girl stormed out and refused to show the slightest hint of emotion as she began walking towards an unspecified direction. Kim flashed open her communicator and quickly contacted Wade.

"Wade, I'm ready, please tell me you finished that modification I asked you to do" Kim said sternly, Wade regretfully cringed before replying "Yeah it's all taken care of." Kim Possible nodded and began walking to Wade's house "Thanks, I'm on my way to pick it up right now. It's 11:30 just about now so that should give me plenty of time to get it, then go to the harbor and do what needs to be done." Wade quickly asked "Do what Kim? What are you going to do?"

Kim stopped walking and looked up towards the sky, coldly hissing "Set things right……no matter how much blood has to be spilled to do it."

* * *

To be continued……

_Song lyrics to "Slipping away" belong to Sum 41, I take not credit for them. I know people have told me they hate seeing songs in fics these days, but i truly felt it was necessary for this particular chapter that it had to be used. I really wanted to amp up the emotional backlash Kim was suffering without Ron and set up the seriousness of the next chapter. Things are going to get "rough" over the next chapters so I hope you guys are enjoying this, please let me know what you think. Bye for now!_


	16. Night of the Hunter

**Night of the hunter**

The raven colored sky remained black with its suffocating darkness, billowing amongst the ghost like gray clouds that swirled alongside the half-crescent moon. Kim Possible stared up at the sky with a look of sadness in her eyes; her eyes shimmered with the saddest shade of emerald green, so lost and lonesome in her midnight stance.

"No matter what happens Ron, I love you, I love you so very much and I swear on my soul that the monster that hurt you will be stopped……_permanently_" Kim said aloud, curiously examining her grappling hook.

Not too long before she began her rigorous and brutal training session, Kim asked Wade to make a very special modification to her grappling hook. The young girl remembered how puzzled Wade looked when she asked for the specific modification, and how he told her that he didn't see how it would help her. However, Wade did as he was asked and just a few moments ago, Kim had picked up the weapon on her way to the fight. The girl's dark gloved hands rubbed smoothly over the handle of the weapon, the feel of its firm metallic casing made Kim strangely at ease.

Kim slipped the hook gun back into her side waist pocket and continued to walk down Middleton road, blinking as the twinkling egg yellow glow of the street lamps started to spark into darkness. It was mere minutes before midnight and Kim was certainly not going to be late for her long awaited battle with Red Dragon.

Suddenly, something caused Kim to stop. The cheerleader blinked as she spotted something very familiar to her.

It was a Bueno Naco hut.

Kim weakly smiled, scratching her ear "It's so strange, it feels like it's been years since we last ate there…Ronnie." The very sound of his name brought back memories, warm and cold.

The most vivid memory was the one Kim had of her talk with Ron's parents, hours ago.

Kim, Rufus, and Ron's parents were sitting together at the kitchen table, none of them were looking at each other and the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the kitchen clock.

There was nothing but silence.

Kim stared down at her lap before slowly looking to the Stoppables, her voice soft and sad "Thank you for seeing me Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, I know this has been very hard for you."

Mr. Stoppable at first didn't say anything; he paused briefly before offering a weak smile "Not at all Kim, you've always been welcome in our home before." Mrs. Stoppable briefly looked over to Rufus, who was squealing and sobbing in the chair Ron always used to sit in. Kim had no idea Rufus was hurting this badly.

"He hasn't been the same since……well you know. Rufus refuses to eat, refuses to sleep, sometimes we have to spend hours talking to him just to get him to move so he doesn't stay in Ronald's room all day. Ron was like a brother to Rufus, like part of the family" Mrs. Stoppable said, nervously biting her fingers.

Kim was amazed she was able to hold it together, just seeing the hurt faces of Ron's family suffering like this was eating her up inside. Ron's mom looked like she might collapse into tears at any minute, her body was shaking like a baby's rattle, so sensitive and frightened she may just crack from the slightest of touches. Rufus remained rolled up like a pink ball of flesh, his little eyes crying soft sobs into his hairless chest. Kim tightly clenched her fists, fighting back tears. Mr. Stoppable noticed the tension in Kim's arms and gained Kim's attention with a wave.

"So ahem, Kimberly, what have you heard from your folks, any hopeful news about Ron's condition improving?" Mr. Stoppable asked, his voice calm and firm as his face was. Kim's head of red hair hung down as she closed her eyes "I don't want to lie to you, but I'm afraid the truth isn't so friendly either so let's just say things aren't looking good right now."

Mr. Stoppable held his wife tightly as he sighed "I figured as much, the odds are firmly stacked against Ron. I know all the numbers tell me that Ron doesn't have long, and we should be prepared to accept the worse……however……we have faith." Kim blinked at such a response, Mrs. Stoppable looked towards Kim "Faith beyond the numbers and most importantly, faith in our son. Ronald is a very special boy and there is much more to him then just flesh and blood."

Kim shook her head, her heart wanting so much to believe in this by her brain was telling her otherwise.

Ron was going to die……and it was all her fault.

"As much as I love Ron, as much as I love all the kindness you've shown me, I just don't see how you can be so sure. I care about Ron more than anyone else but I just don't see" Kim started to say. Mr. Stoppable gently put his hand on Kim's shoulder "That's exactly why, because you care. Ron has so much to live for, so much love and life ahead of him. I know he can be quite the goof but deep down, his heart is strong and pure thanks to your love, I know he will live on."

Kim hated these pretty words……these……_lies_.

Mrs. Stoppable smiled as she nodded to her husband "That's why we never worried when Ron went on those missions with you dear. We knew he was where he wanted to be and that he would always come home safely because he was with you. Your friendship kept him alive, and now your love for him is doing the exact same thing."

How can they be so calm, how can they not see Ron is going to die?

"We know things look grim now, but our son will be back in our house in no time. Playing with Rufus, shirking his homework, and scarfing down buckets of Bueno nacos down his throat and getting it all over his clothes (giggle) meaning I'll have to clean it" Mrs. Stoppable said with a chuckle.

He's going to lose his life to that monster and they are laughing?!

WHAM!

Kim slammed her fists and screamed with tears down her red cheeks "What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU? You're son is dying, lying in a hospital bed with cut marks all over him and you're laughing? That maniac butchered him and now Ron is in Hell because of that creep! You can't just laugh it off, you have to fight back. Find Dragon and kill him, rip his head off, burn him alive, tear him to pieces, make him suffer as he's making you suffer. Just tell me to do it, please just TELL ME."

Kim collapsed face down into her arms.

"Please……just tell me……tell me it's all right……someone tell me so I can do it……I want to do it……just……give me something……anything" Kim sobbed into her arms.

Rufus squeaked as he gently patted Kim's bare arm, trying to comfort her. Ron's parents looked at each other nervously and gently approached Kim to also help.

Kim whispered without looking up "It was me……I did it……it's all my fault. I brought Ron along and I got him involved in my hero work. If he never got involved, if he never hanged with me, then maybe, just maybe he would be here today……happy without me. I'm the real monster who took your son away from you, not Red Dragon, I'm the one you need to blame……me."

Ron Stoppable would have been better off never meeting Kim Possible.

Or so Kim believed.

"I admit, it would have been so much easier to blame you for everything. It would give us a person we could touch, someone we could physically hold responsible but" Mrs. Stoppable said with a sad but sweet smile as she lifted Kim's chin up. "We trust our son with all our heart and soul and if he trusted his life to you during all those missions, then what he did is something we must also trust."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing, she nearly gasped "But I thought you'd hate me, blame me for getting your son involved and injured." Mr. Stoppable almost laughed "Ron did what he felt he had to do to protect you and honor his love for you. There are not many boys who would do that for a girl, and even if you weren't together, I know he'd do the exact same thing. So please, don't come down here looking for blame, we have nothing but support for you Kim."

* * *

Kim stared at the black cloth of her gloved fists, amazed at how tightly they had been clenched, tight enough to almost draw blood from her shaking palms. The memory of Ron's parents was as clear to Kim as the moon in the sky. In all of the rage, anger, and hatred that fueled Kim's veins with pure vengeance, that talk with the Stoppables never left Kim's mind. Kim stood there in the darkness of the night, staring down at her hands, questioning what she was going to do with them.

What is happening to me?

Kim had no idea what was becoming of her life. Yesterday she was fighting cornball villains with typical take over the world schemes, with her love, Ron Stoppable by her side and not a care in the world.

Now……

Kim's world was falling apart. She was devoting herself to cold-blooded vengeance, spending hours completing ruthless training, and willing to forsake all of her morals, all of her good and pure intentions by taking a life.

What is happening to me?

It was as if Kim was holding a gun in her hands, and with her anger and confusion, she had two places she could aim it. On the one hand, Kim could end her life right now and leave the town where Ron would no longer be and never let her hands become tainted with Red Dragon's soul. On the other hand, Kim could fire towards Red Dragon, destroy the monster for murdering her Ronnie and then try to return to a normal life……forever stained with blood on her hands.

"This is wrong, this is terribly wrong. None of this should be happening, I should be at home, discussing mission work with Wade and trying to help Ron solve his math homework. This isn't my life, this isn't the person I'm supposed to be, and this is not my life" Kim says nervously, falling to her knees.

Kim's mind was racing with monstrous nightmares, and cold-hearted visions of blood and death, darkness was suffocating around this beautiful cheerleader's life and twisted it into something hideous. Kim Possible was truly lost, and her eyes shivered like twinkling green dots of fear.

What now?

What can Kim do to save her soul from becoming truly lost?

Or is she already too far gone?

Red Dragon smirked as he looked up at the clock tower, "Within mere moments, the midnight hour shall echo across town and soon, soon my ultimate opponent will arrive and the greatest battle of the century will begin. Once I have defeated Kim Possible, my already infamous title shall climb to the heavens of criminal history, making me the most feared warrior alive."

The blood red colored armor of Red shined brightly amongst the swirling, spider web like fog that circled the Middleton docks. Soft rocking noises could be heard as boats both large and small, shook back and forth from the crashing waves. The midnight sky was blacker then scorched Earth, leaving only a pale glimmer of ivory moonlight to shine down.

Red's green eyes never left the ticking hands of the Middleton clock tower. Red Dragon raised his sword as midnight came "The hour is finally at hand." The mercenary began swinging his sword about "It is time Kim Possible, destiny has reserved this time, this place, this night for our first and final battle. Come to my blade worthy warrior, the Red Dragon awaits you."

The warrior aimed his sword into the heart of the foggy shadows, sporting a most disappointed frown behind his red reptilian mask. Red had waited a solid ten minutes, and not a sign of Kim Possible was visible.

"Oh don't tell me she's late?! What a load of bull! I didn't wait this long to set up this life defining battle, just for this little tart to stand me up" Red snapped, angrily clutching his sword handle.

_Click, click._

Red suddenly spun around as he heard a sound, clicking sounds that sounded a lot like someone's shoes. The dragon warrior paused and remained very still while his ears perked up.

_Click, click._

The sound returned, Red quickly darted his grass colored pupils from every direction, prying amongst the tombstone fog and shadows for the source of those clicking shoes.

_Click, click._

"AH HA, found you. It's about time you arrived, Kim Possible" Red said, staring directly at a womanly shaped shadow. The shadow did not reply and marched forward.

_Click, click._

"Well, well, well, the legendary teenage crime fighting queen herself, Kimberly Anne Possible. Your reputation precedes you. I have heard many a horror story about your infamous exploits, robbing robbers blind and defeating the mightiest villains to terrify the globe. At such a young age, you have already made a name for yourself as being the best of the best. It is a supreme honor to FINALLY meet you; I've been looking forward to this for quite some time now."

_Click, click._

"I must say I am quite surprised you have never crossed paths with me before, I am quite the legend myself you know. They call me the Red Dragon and I have come here seeking glory and godhood by defeating the undefeated, the great Kim Possible in a one on one battle to the death."

_Click, click._

"Ha, not much for words are we? I like that. You know I must tell you, I really am upset I could not give you the proper greeting I had desperately worked so hard to prepare. Having your parents and family slaughtered would have made for the perfect welcoming present, it would have been glorious! Instead, I had to settle for that worthless piss ant Ron Stoppable. Needless to say ripping him to shreds wasn't half as fun or satisfying as this is going to be my dear girl."

_Click._

"It sounds to me that you are ready to begin, excellent. I trust you that you will not be disappointed, for not even the likes of Dr. Drakken or Prof. Dementor could truly appreciate the poetry of this battle. This is the climax Kimberly Anne"

BANG!

CRASH!

A steel, pin shaped bar like object suddenly fired from the foggy mists at unstoppable speeds, and crashed right into Red Dragon's private parts. Bone snapping cracks echoed painfully loud from Red's groin area as he grabbed it tightly, dropping to his dark knees, wrenching his face in utter misery.

"ACK! How……how……dare you. You, you, you" Red weakly said, holding his groin with vein laced bulges in his throat and eyes.

Kim stepped out of the shadows with her modified grappling hook gun; she stared down coldly at the writhing Dragon. Kim remained completely silent as she stared hatefully into Red's eyes.

WHAM!

Kim Possible grabbed Red by the shoulders, picked him up, and hammered her knee right into Red's groin area. The warrior let out another squealing scream as he held his wounded groin. Kim reared her knee back and kneed him again, and again, and again, and again until his eyes bulged out of his mask. The cheerleader then reared her fists back and smashed them into Red's gut, punching harder and faster with each blow, keeping Red bent over on his knees and back. Kim's pummeling ended when she pulled back an arm, and gave Red's jawbone an uppercut.

The sickening crack of the armor and bone in Red's jaw was deafening, he toppled backwards and groaned as he nearly stumbled on his armored feet. Red stood there stunned, shaking as he felt his hands nervously rub over his jawbone in searing pain.

Red winced as he achingly asked "What are you doing? What the hell was that? What the hell do you think you're doing cheerleader?"

Kim said nothing and remained emotionless and silent.

The young girl stormed forward and during Red's surprised state, proceeded to smash her knuckles into his face and head repeatedly. One cross to the left, another to the right, Kim continued to punch, punch, punch, smacking Red's armored face around like it was a punching bag. The Dragon was overwhelmed by Kim's assault and sent spinning by a final punch right between the eyes. Kim removed her grappling gun from her belt and fired, this time a wire like cord came out and wrapped around Red's neck, Kim angrily jerked on the cord to pull Red.

Red Dragon gasped as he was violently yanked back, feeling a sledgehammer kick delivered right into his back by Kim's leg. The cheerleader then grabbed Red's head and back flipped him over her shoulder and back first right into a lamppost. Red Dragon cried out as the post slammed into his back, he winced his lime colored eyeballs in pain as he slowly stood back onto his feet. The samurai was completely overwhelmed; he didn't understand what was going on here. Red stared deeply at Kim's face, it was cold, hard, and almost utterly devoid of any human emotion.

Kim continued to remain totally silent.

Red removed his sword from his sheath and laughed "Cute, very cute, you're bolder then I thought you'd be. But boldness will not save you from my blade cheerleader, nor will it win this fight. You've got a lot of spirit but now you will learn what happens to those who challenge the great and mighty, Red Dragon."

Red Dragon charged Kim Possible with his sword bared as he began his attack. Kim raised her arms up and managed to block a swing from Red's sword, another slice at her red hair was narrowly missed by Kim's quick cheerleading skills. As Red continued to swing his sword and hit nothing but air, it seemed obvious that this was a very different Kim Possible. Her moves and speed are undeniably impressive, Kim's super speed managed to outmaneuver Red's sword tricks every step of the way. Every sword slash was either blocked, ducked, or totally avoided.

The battle progressed with neither combatant gaining the upper hand, just a lot of blurry arm and leg motions, ruthlessly swinging at each other nonstop. No matter how fast or how hard Red swung his deadly samurai blade, Kim's amazing speed and cheerleading skills made it impossible for Red to land a single slice on Kim's peach creamy smooth colored skin. Every move Red made was blocked and deflected by Kim Possible; she had an attack for every swing. Red began to sweat a little, already sensing pain in his shoulder as his arm was getting tired.

Six minutes had passed of non-stop fighting, and Red no longer cared to be humiliated by a simple teenage girl. Red raised his sword up high and swung a lethal strike right at Kim's head of fiery red colored hair, but Kim swung her legs open and did a perfect split to dodge the strike. Kim immediately clicked her legs back together and stood up fast enough to grab Red's sword with her hands, and hold it down tightly. Red fiercely struggled, with his eyes and neck bulging with pulsating veins, physically unable to pull his sword out of Kim's rock like grip.

The dragon warrior couldn't even begin to describe the humiliation he was feeling right now. Kim was a mere 17-18-year old girl, and she was actually overpowering a legendary lethal hit man over his own sword. Red stared once again at Kim's ice cold, emotionless glare, dreading the kind of darkness Kim was carrying and the determination she held to avenge Ron. Suddenly Kim lifted one of her arms up, letting go of the blade and folding her hand into a flat slab. Kim violently smacked her folded hand into Red's face, slapping him as he tried to free his sword.

Red grunted in pain at each slap, feeling it hit harder and faster as his feet stumbled backwards, being toppled backwards by Kim's vicious slap assault. Kim slammed a powerful kick into Red's armored chest, freeing the sword from her tight grip and sending the warrior further back. Red Dragon surged with raw hatred as he raised his sword high and lunged at Kim Possible. However, Kim was well prepared and she delivered a crunching tornado kick to Red's face, turning him around and then kicking him again in the back. Red Dragon dropped to the ground.

Red's mask scraped against the concrete, he snarled behind it "This is going to be a lot tougher then I first expected." The armored warrior staggered to his red plated feet, slowly turning around and seeing a vengeful "cheerleader" staring at him.

Kim remained completely devoid of all emotions; she stayed silent and did nothing but stare.

Red Dragon laughed as he placed his sword back into its sheath, "I see now you truly are no ordinary cheerleader. Those villains you defeated have no idea of the true power you hide inside you, I doubt even that boy toy Ron Stoppable had any idea. Isn't it strange? That weasel Ron slept with you and yet, a perfect stranger knows you better than he does. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kim continued to stare and remain coldly silent.

Red laughed again and began to step forward "Still giving me the silent treatment eh? No matter. You are giving me far more then I bargained for, and that is exactly the kind of challenge that the great Red Dragon thrives on. I see now that my sword will be no match for your skill, martial arts are a much more dignified and poetic way of getting to know one another. While you may only know gymnastics, I'm sure someone of your caliber will be able to keep up the pace."

Kim glared her eyes and raised her fists.

"So come on then cheerleader. The night is still young and I've barely tasted the destiny I have so readily prepared for, oh yes. Let us get to know each other……and find out who has what it takes to achieve _true_ glory" Red Dragon said.

* * *

To be continued……

_I apologize for the long update delay. I have been rather busy with my personal life and some issues regarding graduate school. I've worked really hard on this battle and its mechanics and I wanted to make it just right so I hope you guys enjoy the work I put into it. I was going to include the conversation with Ron's parents in an earlier chapter but I couldn't find the room so I just put it here. Word of warning: the next chapter involving the fight is going to be messy. Hope you are enjoying this so far, thanks for ALL your support!_


	17. Kim Possible vs Red Dragon

**Kim Possible vs. Red Dragon**

Ron remained lifeless in his hospital bed, eyes closed firmly shut as the multitude of bandages and wires hugged his crippled body. The heart monitor beeped away Ron's dwindling moments. It had been only days since Ron had been admitted, yet every moment he lay there felt like an eternity for the Possible family. Kim's mother remained vigilant with her watch over Ron's status, feeling it was her duty for her daughter's sake to do whatever it took to bring Ron back. Yet as Dr. Possible watched Ron remain comatose, she felt more and more useless.

All of her medical knowledge, all of her brilliant surgical skills, utterly worthless if they cannot even save the life of the boy her daughter loved so passionately. Anne sighed and brushed her cherry red hair back, sighing at the sight of her daughter's happiness sleeping away in a hospital bed.

"Watching him like this, it's so hypnotic, hypnotic and horrifying. What kind of a damn doctor am I anyway?" Anne said to herself. Suddenly, James arms wrapped warmly over his wife's shoulders, rubbing them softly and kissing her cheek from behind. "You're a fine doctor, a Possible doctor might I add. You have done all you can and that's all anyone can ask for" James said.

As if hurt by his words, Anne turned around, stared right at her husband's face and shook her head "No it's not enough, it's not all anyone can ask for because this isn't anyone asking. This is our daughter James, she asked me to save the boy she loved, a boy we've known since they were in kindergarten together. I should have been able to do more…I should have saved him."

BEEP! BEEP!

Ron's chest started to bounce up and heave, his eyes and lips quivering with pain as violent shakes started to make his body shudder uncontrollably. The heart monitor started to flash bright red, brain wave signals started to flat line. Anne and James rushed into the room, their fingers nervously jamming the help button while tears began to fill up in Anne's horrified eyes.

James turned to the hallway and screamed at the top of his lungs "NURSES! Help, someone help, he's going to die."

People swarmed into the hospital room, doctors and nurses engulfed the room in a sea of white. Ron's eyes remained firmly shut as his body began to convulse and bleed through the bandages, Mrs. Possible gasped in horror at seeing Ron's body turn bright red, and a quick shake from Mr. Possible brought Anne back to her senses as she rushed into the sea of doctors and nurses. James stepped back and watched helplessly as his wife struggled to save the boy their daughter loved. It was a horrible feeling for James, horrible that he had been reduced to a mere observer in all this.

Ever since this whole Red Dragon business had started, James has had this horrible feeling inside of him. As a parent, Dr. Possible knew that at some point his Kimmy cub would have to grow up and become a woman to face the dangers of the world. Unfortunately, this was not the way James had intended for this to happen. Kim was facing pain and suffering when she should be enjoying life, and living to her fullest with her man by her side. Seeing Ron as a bloody mummy lying helplessly as his body was dissected like some sort of science experiment made James sick.

This is Hell…this is absolute Hell.

Ron is dying, Kim is slipping into the darkness, and everything in her life is falling apart.

James greatest fear is becoming a reality.

"I'm going to lose my daughter…forever," James said with a horrified look on his face, staring at the ceiling.

As Kimberly's loving parents feared the worse for their beloved daughter, little did they know she was falling faster and faster into that dark place with every passing minute.

* * *

"Ugh, Argh"

Grunting sounds of pain echoed the night while the scent and colored of freshly spilled blood stained the sky with its dark red color. Kim and Red had been locked in a continuous heated battle, locking fists of flesh and metal, savagely attacking one another with a fury and passion only warriors of true talent could produce. Any curious onlooker would be shocked to see the blurry pace at which the opponent's fists were flying, their kicking feet and legs vanishing in speedy blurs, increasing in speed and intensity. The battle had been raging on for two hours.

Both Kim and Red have been fighting to their fullest, their hearts and muscles racing from the thrilling sensation of intense battle locked in a seemingly endless war between two dueling gladiators. Kim and Red's double pair of green eyes burned with a fiery darkness so cold, so ruthless, they sparkled with cold-blooded ambitions. Kim's knuckles slammed hard into Red's armored ones, fighting faster and harder despite the obvious scrapes lining her bare knuckles. As the battle raged on, Red began to sweat furiously as this heated battle was starting to tire him out.

However, Kim didn't have a single drop of sweat on her forehead, nor did she make the slightest pant or signs of body aches. Red Dragon couldn't understand it but somehow Kim was fighting so fiercely and aggressively, it didn't seem like anyone or anything could stop her now, let alone fatigue.

Red Dragon panted, as his fists continued to fly "I know you're incredibly athletic but this is ridiculous. How the hell can you still be fighting at such a fast pace?"

Kim remained silent, her fists continued to strike.

Red snarled as he curved his arms forward in the form of an X, locking with Kim's dueling arms and grunting fiercely as he held her there. Kim's lips turned into a bitter snarl as she tried to force her bare arms out of this lock, no good. Red's armor made small squeaks as it scraped against its own blood red metal, tightening the grip to ensure Kim remained deadlocked.

CLANG!

Cries of pain roared from Red's lips as he felt his knee struck by Kim's leg, the pain forced his eyes to wince as he fell down to one knee. Kim used this increase in height to break free from Red's arm hold, and smash her arm across the masked man's face. Red grunted and turned his face away, hissing bitterly at his frustrating female foe. The samurai reached for something.

"You're not the only one with clever tricks cheerleader."

A blast of thick smoke swallowed up Kim and Red, one of Red's smoke pellets managed to temporarily blind Kim as Red regained his stance. Kim's body was suddenly thrown from ball of smoke, she cringed as she held her bare midriff in pain. Red Dragon burst from the tombstone colored fumes as he launched his fists at Kim's head, her bare raised arms were used as a quick defense. Upon seeing this maneuver, Red smirked as he leapt from his clanking boots and slammed his arms together in order to smash Kim's arms. The girl gasped as her arms gave out.

The Dragon warrior used this open window to deliver a powerful punch right into Kim's face, knocking her right off her feet and to the ground. Kim's face frowned with slight pain as she wiped a small slip of blood from her scowling lips onto her stained black glove.

"HA now that's more like it. Yes, yes, yes now were finally getting somewhere cheerleader" Red cackled as he removed a dagger from his belt and smiled at its shimmering metal. "Hope you're not giving up yet my dear, the fun is only just beginning."

Kim glared and said nothing.

Red Dragon charged forward, full speed ahead with his dagger bared and armed. Kim's eyes remained locked on Red's and didn't appear to be attempting to dodge him. Suddenly Kim's head fell back and Red sliced his dagger at nothing but red hair, Kim's well-muscled cheerleader legs shot up and wrapped around Red's neck. Choking gargles dribbled from Red's lips as he fiercely struggled to grab Kim's legs wrapped tightly around his neck. The powerful legs dropped down and dragged Red with them, flipping him over like a pro-wrestler's body throw.

Clanking metal ruptured as Red jumped back up from his fall, Kim spun around and slammed a powerful set of kicks: one to knock away Red's dagger and another to his masked face. Red shook his face free of the kick and charged Kim head on, only to receive a gut crunching elbow into his armored plate chest. Eyes bulged like fleshy baseballs from Red's masked face as the elbow to the chest had devastated his body with indescribable pain. Only Red's bulging eyes and waterfall of spit dribbling from his gasping jaws could truly describe how much pain he was in.

Kim jumped into the air and roared as she slapped a kick to the back of Red's head, toppling him over to the ground. The young girl landed gracefully on her feet as she eagerly awaited and watched Red's next move.

Red staggered to his feet, wiping his lips clean of spit. "I'm getting sick and tired of your pathetic little mind games you rotten skank of a whore", Red roared as he charged forward with his arms and fists spiraling outward.

Emotionally unphased by such an attack, Kim stared at Red like he was nothing and easily jumped into the air and kicked Red again in the back of the head. This time the armored warrior was snagged by his long orange hair in the back. Kim quickly grabbed the hair and yanked on it, pulling it over her shoulder and putting tremendous pain and strain on Red's neck and head. A ripping sound was heard soon after as the orange strand of hair suddenly ripped right off. Kim blinked and stared confused at the long lock of orange hair, it ripped off way too easily.

Upon further inspection, Kim groaned with annoyance as she saw the hair was a fake, probably something that creep added just to make himself look cool. Red panted heavily in pain and aggravation as he was leaning on the hood of a parked car, its alarm blaring loudly due to him crashing into it. Red slowly raised his head up and turned redder then the color of his armor.

"Impudent brat, _that _is going to cost you dearly you miserable piece of."

Red's verbal assault was interrupted by Kim's physical one. The teenager was viciously slamming Red's face into the hood of the car, hammering it in as hard as she could again, and again. Eventually the hood was smashed inside out and the alarm finally died. Kim yanked Red by his neck from the car and chucked him into a sidebar railing near the docks; Kim Possible then grabbed Red's head and proceeded to clank it across the railing bars like a xylophone. The samurai cursed bitterly with each clank, feeling his head being used like an armored drumstick.

Kim tossed Red from the railing much to the warrior's relief, he quickly turned to face Kim Possible and instead found her brown-gloved hands wrapping around his head.

CRACK!

Maddening screams of agony roared from Red's lips, Kim Possible had smashed her skull right into Red's and caused a colossal crack in his armored mask. The Dragon wailed as he held his head, screaming as he ripped off his helmet and tossed it to the ground. Kim's green eyes slightly widened at the face of Ron's masked attacker.

"You…BRAT, my face, look at what you have done to my face, Oh god! You, you, GRR you" Red Dragon said with his hands clasped over his, now, bared face.

Kim's head of red hair tilted upward, moderately curious to see the face of the man who butchered her beloved Ronnie. Surprisingly, Red had a rather youthful looking face, appearing to be in his mid 30's or early 40's. The man's hair was jet black, almost crew cut short, and had a ponytail in the back of his head. Very small black chin hairs curving towards the neck shaped Red's face, under a pair of sinister green eyes that were staring right at the trail of blood leaking down his face. Kim had cut Red's skin at the top of his forehead when she cracked the helmet.

Red pointed to the trail of blood on his face, veins forming on his neck as he yelled at Kim "Look at that? You see that, do you? How dare you do that to me, ME, me of all people! In the 13 years I have been a hunter; no one has ever seen my face let alone put a single scratch on it. Where do you get the gall, the nerve to do such a thing? Who do you think you are anyway?"

Kim answered with silence.

"Well I'll tell you who I am. I am Red Dragon, the greatest assassin that has ever stalked the Earth. I am feared in over a dozen countries, I am envied by all who kill for cash, and I am looked upon like a god! I am known as the Scourge of Moscow and the Devil of London; I've assassinated presidents, prime ministers, politicians and countless other highly guarded individuals since before you were born. I am a killer in every sense of the word and no stinking 'cheerleader'has ever stopped me from completing my mission."

Kim once again replied with silence.

"Why the hell don't you say something, huh? Cat got your tongue. No witty comeback, snappy quip, or lippy teenage remark? This silent act went out of style hours ago and I am fed up with it so why don't you drop the act and answer me: why won't you talk?"

Kim's eyes glared, as she remained silent.

Suddenly a ninja star blade sliced past Kim's face and cut her cheek, Red furiously screamed at Kim at the top of his lungs "ANSWER ME."

Kim Possible didn't even flinch or react to the small trickle of blood coming from her cut cheek, her green eyes swelling up with small sized tears of unbridled hatred. The young girl looked at her opponent with great scorn as she snarled her soft lips and finally decided to break her icy vow of silence and spoke towards her blood colored opponent.

"You……hurt my Ron_"_

Red gasped and looked at Kim with a baffled response "Him? That pimple faced piece of gutter trash I ripped apart days ago, your still worrying about that worm?"

Kim's fist clenched tightly after hearing those words. The girl's hand started to turn red, blood leaked out from her dark gloved hands.

Red Dragon brought out his sword once again and aimed it in Kim's direction "It matters not; you're still going to die along with that weakling boy toy of yours. Playtime is over little girl, it's time we settle this like true warriors, once and for all, now and forever."

Mighty roars echoed from Red's unmasked face as he charged forward with his sword, Kim easily ducked and dodged the slice aimed at her head. Red growled and swung another slice of cold steel towards Kim. The slicing and dicing increased with each swing, and Kim's speed and grace continued to keep her safe. The two fighters once again engaged in an unrestrained brawl, attacking and dodging with such speed and grace, normal people couldn't even begin to keep up with. Red's face turned beat red as his attacks became angrier as Kim easily avoided him.

It didn't matter how much raw power or experience Red had, all of his skill meant nothing if he couldn't even hit his opponent. Kim's face remained silent and stone like as before, not making a smile or a sound as she dodged Red's attacks, her young limber body making it almost too easy. Red swung over Kim's amber red hair as she ducked then did a back flip and kicked Red's chin. The blood red warrior stumbled back and grumbled, wiping his chin and biting his lip.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Red screamed as he lunged forward with his sword.

The cold curved blade swung and finally struck skin as Kim's arm was sliced by the blade. Kim cried out and quickly grabbed her arm, Red flexed out his own arm and cut Kim's bare midriff with his hidden wrist blade. Kim was then smacked to the ground as she was decked across the mouth by Red's sword handle and armored fist; she fell right in front of the railing bars.

Red cackled wickedly as he reared back his sword, ready to skewer Kim "I'm not going to stop until you scream your very last scream Kim Possible."

Dragon's blade sparkled brightly as he lunged forward and jousted towards Kim's head, but the young girl used her brain and split her legs apart in order to duck and dodge the joust. Kim shot her legs up while she was on the ground, wrapped them around Red's jousting wrist, and twisted her ankles in order to break Red's entire arm. Red Dragon screamed in unbearable pain as he stumbled backwards while clutching his broken arm. The sword was jammed inside the railing bars, left dangling above Kim's head as she leapt back to her feet and confronted her broken foe.

Kim reared back her leg and smashed it across Red's human face, sending him spiraling into the air and crashing painfully on the ground, right on his broken arm. Further cries of maddening pain screamed into the night sky as Red held his cracked and mangled arm in misery. Red stood up with a bruise forming on his cheek and bits of blood coming out of his nose and lips. The red assassin was shocked to see Kim's eyes staring at him, burning a terrifying hole in his heart. Kim was glaring and growling, clenching her fists so hard she looked like she was about to explode.

It was those green eyes that horrified Red the most; he could feel his heart pound with fear as those eyes caused a shiver to run up his spine. Red nervously backed away on his metallic boots as he started to breath very heavily, sweat started to pour off his head.

_It's those eyes, those horrible green eyes, there's something wrong with them. No……those aren't Kim Possible's eyes, no, they can't be! What the hell is going on? Those CAN'T be her eyes?! They look so cold, so inhuman; I've never seen a pair of eyes look so terrifying before. That's not Kim Possible, it can't be, she never had eyes like that. She…she…she's someone else. I have to get away, I have to get far away from her, I have to get away from those horrible eyes!_

Fear had completely overpowered Red's senses, his body quivered like a chicken in a metallic suit. There was something in Kim's boiling green eyes that made Red shake with fear. The warrior's red clanking boots slowly tip toed backwards, trying to retreat as Kim's boots shifted forward. The girl's very appearance was intimidating Red into total panic. Kim Possible's angry eyes and emotionless face stared right into Red's eyes.

"N-n-n-no now w-w-wait a minute, just back away from me, just b-b-back away. I don't want to hurt you too badly so just stay f-f-far away cheerleader" Red said, nervously raising his good arm.

Instead of obeying, Kim instead rushed forward and charged the Dragon man. Red nervously gasped and started firing razor disc projectiles from his functioning arm and wrist. However, Kim's athletic body easily managed to dodge those swirling razor discs with her cheerleader flips, flipping over them and landing right on top of Red's shoulders. Red gasped as Kim's legs wrapped around his neck as Kim sat on Red's shoulders and leaned down at his face.

Kim looked Red right between his eyes and shrieked "I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND SHIT DOWN YOUR NECK."

A barrage of fists came crashing down into Red's face; Kim was viciously pummeling her knuckles into Red's face, repeatedly. The Dragon warrior was unable to do anything but stumble back and receive Kim's punches, with her legs around his neck in this position he was totally defenseless. Red's knees buckled and he eventually collapsed and fell onto his back. However, this setback did not stop Kim; she continued to mercilessly beat the life out of Red's bare face. The hatred in Kim's veins blurred her eyes; she almost couldn't even see Red Dragon anymore.

It didn't matter what was beyond her fist, what life form was in front of her eyes, all she knew was that she had to keep on punching. Kim's fist started to become numb and the harder and faster she hit Red, the less it felt like she was hitting anything at all. Red's face began to splatter and crack, blood spurts started to appear on Red's cheeks and face as Kim continued to strike.

"W-w-w-wait, stop, just wait a minute here"

Red's voice fell on deaf ears as Kim ignored his cries and continued to hammer into him. It was almost as if Kim didn't even hear Red, as if the rest of the world was dead to her and she didn't care. All Kim cared about was to beat this monster until there was nothing left of him.

"I give up! Wait! Stop"

Red's voice began became muddled with wet splashing sounds, his throat was garbled as Kim's punches began to hit so hard that it felt like his face was becoming a water balloon. Choking gasps of air mixed with blood escaped Red's lips as he tried to plead for Kim to stop, but she only growled and hit harder. Red couldn't even form words fast enough before Kim smashed his face in with her knuckles, he was terrified to think Kim wouldn't stop until his head was smashed like a pumpkin. Screams of pain were silenced as Kim struck Red harder and harder.

Frantically waving his only good arm left, Red Dragon would choke on his own garbled globs of spit and fractured jaws if he didn't stop Kim from beating him to death. Red's hands reached across his belt blindly, unable to see anything but redness and a pair of knuckles repeatedly rising and falling right into his eyes. Red's hand wrapped around a small black ball and immediately tossed it to the ground. Kim finally broke from her brutal assault as a cloud of smoke engulfed her; she coughed and closed her eyes as she desperately searched for her enemy.

Red Dragon rolled in the opposite direction inside the smoke, his eyes bulged with tremendous suffering as he hacked up bits of his own teeth. The man's face had almost been completely demolished. There was blood all over Red's face, one of his eyes was so swollen and black it nearly consumed the eyeball, cuts and bloody scratches were everywhere, and several of his white teeth were now busted into white and red dust.

"ACK, awe god it hurts, my god it hurts like my face is on fire," Red moaned as he rolled on the ground, writhing in incredible pain.

The tombstone colored smoke swirl suddenly broke, a female figure drenched in shadows emerged with green eyes burning with vengeance. Red Dragon weakly looked to Kim Possible in the smoke and gasped in horror. The green eyes of Kim sparkled with radiance and teardrops, a combination that would have made Red wet his pants if he still had the mobility in his body to do so.

Red weakly stood up and slowly shook his head in horror "No, no, no, stay away from me! Y-y-you're not human, you're not. You're a monster, that's what you are. Somebody help……p-p-please help……help me……help me from those horrible inhuman eyes. HELP ME."

The blood red warrior suddenly turned away from Kim and ran, screaming as he pumped his legs as hard as he could. Red held his broken arm while constantly checking behind to see if Kim was following. In all his years as a bounty hunter, Red has never faced an opponent quite like that, nor has he been this scared. Suddenly Kim swung from a lamppost right beside Red and smacked her legs right into Red's left side, knocking him right into a local store window, shattering it. Kim stormed into the store and stared down at Red lying in the sea of broken glass and metal.

Kim proceeded to slam her leg into Red's chest, he could feel his ribs cracking and breaking as Kim jammed her foot into his chest like a sledgehammer. Every kick from Kim's foot earned a scream of pain from Red until Kim jerked him up by his broken arm and tossed him outside of the store window. The fractured red armor of the Dragon warrior skidded across the concrete before Red got back onto his feet and continued to scream and flee from Kim Possible. Red ran all the way to the harbor section of the docks and smiled at the sight of a boat tied up to the deck.

Red rushed down the steps of the harbor, shoving past anyone or anything that got in his way as he jumped into the boat. Raising his broken arm by force, Red Dragon jammed his thin needle blade into the boat's key slot and managed to use it to activate the boat's engine and start it. Bubbling water churned behind the boat's engine as Red floored the engines in hopes of escaping Kim. The boat's speed increased and Red's smile widened, thinking he finally escaped that wretched cheerleader. Suddenly a grappling hook shot over the water to a nearby lamppost.

Kim used the post and hook to swing like Tarzan across the water and land right into Red's boat. The samurai gasped as he quickly engaged the boat's cruise control, Kim's leg came crashing into Red's already mangled face and then smashed across his right ear with another swing. Kim would stop at nothing until she made this monster pay for what he did to her beloved Ron. Red angrily rushed Kim and tackled her towards the edge of the small boat.

Red Dragon grabbed a spear gun located by the boat's control panel and quickly aimed it at Kim's head, "You just don't know when to quit do you?"

The spear gun fired and Kim narrowly dodged it as she leapt forward and rammed Red right into the boat's controls. Dragon screamed as he heard a loud snap in his arm, he gasped suddenly as he realized it was his broken arm, Kim just snapped it back into place.

"HA, thanks for the fix cheerleader" Red said as he eagerly smashed Kim's cheek in with a cross from his fixed arm. Red used the spear gun handle to deliver another smack across Kim's face.

Now down and trapped on a moving boat with few options, Kim bitterly stared down the barrel of the spear gun's razor sharp blade. It was highly doubtful Red would miss a second time. Suddenly Kim gasped as she saw something on the horizon; a quick bump caused the boat to shift and caused Red to stumble with the gun. Kim leapt off the back of the moving boat into the water just as Red fired the gun; it missed striking only her leg as it scraped the side of her calf.

Red placed the spear gun over his shoulder and laughed "Yeah you better run! I knew you'd turn tail the minute the table was turned against you, coward."

Once Red turned around however, he discovered much to his horror the real reason why Kim leapt out of the boat. The boat's cruise control locked path was driving right into the base of a boathouse. Red's eyes bulged as he stared, frozen in fear as the boat crashed into the boathouse.

KABOOM!

An enormous explosion vaporized the boathouse, its contents, and the boat Red Dragon was riding on. Roaring flames of flying broken wood and melting engine parts rained down like flaming hail from the midnight sky. Smoke began to erupt from the flaming wreckage, a few startled witnesses shouted for someone to call the police. Not too far from the explosion site, a trail of bubbles rippled in the water and slowly made its way away from the disaster site. Red Dragon's armored hand shot out of the inky blackness of the water and grabbed a wooden post.

Red swam all the way to the nearest dock plank; some of his armored digits were cracked down to his bare skin from the blast. Red's face burst from the water and gasped for air as he dragged his body out of the water and collapsed onto the deck. Half of red's face had dark red and black burn marks, frying his right ear completely and sizzling around his swollen left eye like a fried egg. Red coughed in extreme pain, hacking out globs of spit and water through broken teeth. The single working eye on Red's butchered and barbecued face slowly cracked open like a bottle cap.

A leg stood before Red's jungle jade colored eye, a bare female leg with a bloody cut on it. Red's voice weakly choked in fear, as he didn't even have to look up to know who was standing above him.

It was Kim Possible.

The young girl was drenched from head to toe in seawater, and clutching Red's samurai sword in her right hand, the same one Red had dropped when Kim broke his arm. The gleaming chrome of the razor sharp blade sparkled like metallic moonlight to the single eye of the fallen samurai. Red hung his head down and slowly shook it, baring his short black hair as Kim raised the sword up with both hands and firmly held it directly above Red's skull.

"Finish it……just……just finish it"

Kim's eyes widened as her hands were suddenly shaking around the handle of the sword, the girl found herself trembling when she pointed the blade at Red. What the hell is going on here she thought. I don't understand this. The heartless beast that hurt my Ron is right here, RIGHT in front of me and all I have to do is swing one time and he'll finally die……

So why can't I?

Why can't I do it?

Why?

He's lying right there, totally defenseless and actually asking me to do it. Of course he deserves it; he deserves to die for what he did to Ron. That explosion is going to draw people and police and if they get a hold of him, they'll arrest him and it could be years until he is executed. But what if he gets life in prison? What if he escapes? What if this is my only chance to kill him right here and now? Why can't I just kill him already?!

Kim gasped as she opened her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them. The terrified girl was staring at her hands; they were shaking as if they were freezing cold. No matter what Kim told herself or how hard she tried to convince herself this was the right thing to do, Kim could not muster the strength to swing the blade down upon her lover's killer.

NOOOOOOOOO!

SHINK!

Red screamed as he felt the blade plunge into his newly restored arm and hand, it was jammed right into the metal and meat of his armored hand. Kim took a deep breath as her hands released the sword's grip and closed her eyes before opening them back up. Red Dragon's body was racked with pain and now he was pinned to the docks, unable to escape without causing even more insufferable agony. Yet, despite all of this pain and misery Red found himself confused as to why Kim did not finish him off. Red's single green eye slowly looked up to Kim Possible.

Red winced from the sword stuck in his hand, panting as he said "I don't understand……why didn't you finish me off?"

Kim leaned down and grabbed Red by his hair, replying coldly "If I had taken your life……I would have never been able to face Ron ever again. He's the only reason you're still alive, _remember that_."

Upon those words, Kim slammed Red's head back to the ground where he belongs and turned her back to the murderous warrior. Kim's eyes left a bitter trail of tears as she walked off the docks and started to walk away from the area. The stinging pain in her leg and ice cold water didn't seem to bother Kim the least bit, she didn't even glance behind to see the cop lights flashing as they approached. The police will find Red and lock him up for the rest of his life.

True justice.

Kim flipped open her communicator and called Wade, knowing he'd still be up. Wade's frantic voice almost instantly responded.

"Kim, are you all right, how did the fight go, did you stop him, are you hurt?"

"Everything's fine Wade, I beat him, I'm a little banged up but okay."

"Uh Kim, I don't mean to sound skeptical and I know this is really weird of me to ask but you didn't……you know."

"No……I didn't kill him Wade."

"Oh thank god! You don't know how relieved I am to hear that, you were really freaking me out there for a minute Kim. So everything's over and done with right?"

"No, not everything, there's still one thing left I have to do before this is finished."

"What's that Kim?"

"I need to tell someone something very important……before it's too late, bye Wade."

* * *

To be continued……


	18. Last Words

**Last words**

The hospital doors slowly swung open to reveal a water logged Kim Possible, her body drenched from head to toe along with a bloody cut on her lower leg. An eerie breath of silence brushed across the faces of the doctors and nurses, staring haplessly at the girl drenched in cold, soaking sorrow. Kim's face had softened from her hard, ruthless exterior she showed Red Dragon, yet her lifeless silence remained.

"Kimmy, honey, is that you?"

Kim slowly turned her head to the hallway on the left, finding the familiar faces that belonged to those familiar voices, her parents.

Oh god, how happy she was to see them.

The cheerleader rushed to her parents and wrapped her arms around both of them; Kim's head drooped down as she just sat there with her arms around her parents, taking in the moment. No longer sensing the murderous darkness that James once feared in his daughter's broken heart, he sighed in content and returned the warm hug along with his wife. Kim almost broke down into tears but she was too cold and numb to do anything other than stand there and enjoy the moment. One look over from Anne and James and Kim knew they would have a million questions for her.

However, Kim had only one question to ask.

Kim looked up to her parents with green eyes bristling potential pools of infinite sadness, her nose sniffled as she nervously asked "Is Ron okay? Did he wake up yet? Is he still alive?"

James and Anne looked to each other and shut their eyes in mournful depression, they could not bring themselves to answer any of Kim's questions; they simply nudged Kim towards his room. Kim took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever lay in wait inside that hospital room. The young girl knew she would see one of three possible outcomes inside that room, and it was viciously eating her up inside.

Outcome #1, Ron is alive and well and is lying in his bed smiling and complaining how the hospital food stinks.

Outcome #2, Ron is comatose still and he may remain lifelessly brain dead and asleep forever.

Outcome #3, Ron is…Ron is… its possible Ron is…well…let's wait before we cross that bridge.

After what felt like an eternity wading through an ocean of molasses, Kim's legs finally found the courage to move towards the room that loomed over her heart like a gleaming guillotine waiting to drop. Kim's eyes constantly shifted from being open and closed, like waiting for the scary part in a horror movie to be over. As the door grew closer, Kim's legs grew heavier and she felt like she had been walking for miles by the time her hand nervously gripped the doorknob. The girl took a big gulp before turning the knob and slowly pushing the door open.

The door's edge seemed to stretch on forever until the dreadful sound of that heart monitor rang in Kim's ears as she entered the room. Kim Possible sighed a gasp of mixed happiness and sadness; happy she could see her Ron again but sad to see he had remained the same as before. Ron continued to lay lifelessly in his bed, eyes and lips closed while wires and oxygen masks pumped fluids and other assorted medications into his mangled body. The sign of bandages covering up the scars on Ron's freckled cheeks made Kim oddly giggle and smile softly.

Kim walked over to the side of Ron's bed, barely even feeling the cut on her leg anymore as she watched her childhood friend sleep. A small blue chair was spotted next to Ron's bedside, Kim could have used it, but then she wouldn't be able to see Ron's face from such a low seat. Dirty but slender fingers gently cupped around Ron's left hand, Kim smiled sweetly as she gently rubbed his wrist and over the white cord inside his veins.

The beautiful girl almost cried as she looked at Ron's innocent looking face, slowly closing her fingers tighter over Ron's hand "I missed you…Ronnie…I still miss you." Kim stood there and simply stared, praying for some sign or to feel Ron's warm hand squeeze hers one last time.

During her studies, Kim had read many horror stories about the suffering of living with people who were brain dead, mentally challenged, or comatose. Kim had read how difficult life was living with people with such critical conditions and always feeling sympathetic to their situation. However, in the back of her mind, young Kim could never even begin to fathom just how excruciatingly painful this experience would be, or that it would happen to someone like Ron. What Red Dragon did to Ron was the most inhuman thing anyone could have possibly done.

Ron was full of life, full of smiles, full of laughter, and despite his goofy demeanor and clumsiness, he carried with him a heart of pure gold.

Now look at him.

Ron Stoppable was now nothing more than a slab of meat, a blank slate, stripped of everything that made him such a beautiful and precious human being. Laughter and smiles were foreign to this shell of a boy, and it made Kim want to vomit every time she had to think _she _was the one who let this travesty happen to the one she loves. Kim may have not taken Red's life, but he took something far more precious from her, ripped it to shreds, and painted it a cold shade of black: her heart.

Kim held her chest as she closed her eyes, preparing to say something she had always wanted to tell Ron but now feared that would never happen. However, Kim was still going to speak and she hoped with all of her heart her message somehow found Ron, wherever he may be. Kim approached the foot of Ron's bed, gently grappled the end bars, and prepared to speak.

"Ron…I don't know if you can hear me or if your even there anymore, but, there's something I have to tell you. I really don't care who else hears this or if you wake up half way through it, I have to say this now. Tonight, I fought the Red Dragon and I really picked him apart…like literally. Ever since I started this save the world business, I have never faced anyone like him before. Shego's an angel compared to that guy. When I fought him tonight, I fought like I was a totally different person, and it was freaky. I was ruthless, determined, powerful, and unstoppable.

I had no idea I had this kind of power and it was almost too unbelievable to believe, but I did it. I destroyed Red Dragon like he was nothing and I did it with such ease and skill, it was almost so weird it was funny. Tonight Ron, I discovered I have the power and the potential to become an unstoppable killing machine. I've got the talent and the strength to become something truly remarkable, to become better than I could have ever imagined, and……_it scares the Hell out of me!_ I've seen what I could become, what I could do and I…I uh….and I don't want it anymore."

Kim started to weep with sorrow; she closed her eyes and held her head as the pain came rushing to her sobbing eyes and shaky voice. Kim flashed her green eyes open to Ron and cried out with a tearful shriek.

"I've seen what kind of person I can turn into without you and I don't want to be that person anymore! All this time Ron, all this time I've taken you for granted and I didn't realize how precious you were to me. I didn't see how beautiful you truly were until you were gone. You were more than a clumsy sidekick, you were an anchor Ron; you kept me from becoming what I stood against. You always treated me like a girl and a friend, not some warrior or captain and you never took things too seriously or let me do the same. You always made me laugh Ron.

Every time we go on a mission, you muster up all your courage and try your hardest to kick butt even though you mess up sometimes, but that didn't stop you. You never let your mess ups get you down and you never left my side or let me down no matter how crappy things got. I've never told anyone this but……but……you are my inspiration to be a hero. You Ron Stoppable, you're a walking talking inspiration to me and you always have been. I love you, I love you so much it hurts, and I'd give up my soul right now if you would just squeeze my hand, one last time."

As Kim finished her speech, her eyes looked at Ron with undying love and heartache; her shattered heart screaming for the smallest sign of life to let her know her wish came true.

Nothing happened.

Kim closed her eyes, shook her head, and simply shoved her sniffling nose into Ron's blankets followed by some muffled sobs. The crushed cheerleader gently grabbed Ron's left hand and lifted it to her lips as she kissed it and gently placed it back on the bed after whispering something.

"Goodbye"

Beep!

Ron's heart monitor started to slow down; the beeps came a little slower now and slowly began to stabilize at a normal, regular beat wave. Kim didn't really notice the change in the beeps but she DID notice the change in the feeling of her hand! Kim Possible gasped as she felt her hand being squeezed, her eyes nearly shot out of her head as they stared wide eyed at that cozy set of shared hands. Ron's fingers were indeed moving and they were warmly wrapping around Kim's. Kim could feel her voice suddenly drop very quickly, her eyes slowly looking up to Ron's face.

The freckles on the young boy's cheeks started to twitch and wiggle along with Ron's nose, his face shifting from side to side, as he grumbled in his sleep. Slowly but surely Ron's eyes cracked open and he awoke with a half tired, half puzzled look on his face as he looked towards Kim.

"KP, is that you? My tongue tastes like Monique has been using it as a hairbrush" Ron said weakly, smacking his dry tongue from the fowl taste. Kim nearly burst with screams and tears of joy as she rushed to Ron and wrapped her arms around him "RONNIE, YOU'RE ALIVE."

Ron gasped and softly laughed at Kim's sudden psychotic boost of enthusiasm, warmly wrapping his arms around the soft, peach sculpted skin that Kim wore so flawlessly. Ron and Kim closed their eyes and basked in the heavenly glow of their love like a ray of sunshine beating upon their faces. A creak at the door made Ron curiously open one brown eye, he smiled though as he saw the door immediately close shut. The boy chuckled, he knew it was Kim's folks checking in on him and giving their daughter some privacy after seeing Ron was awake.

The boy's ears perked as he heard the faint sound of cheers and people screaming for joy from behind the door. Ron chuckled, hearing Kim's parents and the other doctors celebrating his awakening. Kim gently pulled back and looked at Ron with eyes overflowing with love and tears, her hands gently rubbing his freckled cheeks and simply enjoying the touch of his skin. Ron could feel Kim's arms and hands wrapped around him so tightly, it was as if she feared looking away or letting go for even a split second would make Ron disappear or something.

However, despite the bandages and the cuts, Ron couldn't have felt more comfortable in the arms of his beloved girlfriend. The freckled cheeks of Ron chuckled as he gently pushed Kim off from her warm yet tight embrace; it seems he has something he wanted to tell her.

Ron smirked at Kim's tear splashed cheeks "You know, it may have been the multiple stab wounds and blood loss talking but I could have sworn I heard you say something very long and very special to me. Something about being an anchor and all that warm chocolaty goodness."

Kim's cheeks suddenly blushed into a soft shade of pink; she hadn't expected Ron to actually hear everything she said. The red haired girl nervously fumbled her fingers as Ron laughed "Don't sweat it KP, it was the nicest thing anyone has ever told me. It's nice to know I make a difference in your life…now come give daddy some sugar."

The cheerleader burst with laughter at Ron's remark as she happily leapt back into Ron's embrace, hugging him tightly and closing her eyes with utter bliss filling up her heart. Kim's eyes slowly opened as she nuzzled into Ron's chest, "Ron could you do me one small favor? Please……don't _ever _leave me again." Ron smiled and stroked Kim's hair "Always KP."

Kim and Ron were reunited in both body and soul and as they kissed each other with great passion and love, they knew that nothing would ever tear them apart ever again.

They would remain together, forever, just the way they wanted it.

* * *

THE END

_I hope you all enjoyed my story and once again want to thank everyone for their amazing support especially Screaming Phoneix, Cajun Bear73, Kaiokken, and General Quin. Your reviews made me feel truly inspired to continue and I want to thank everyone else and especially Richard's awesome fan art page/pic for inspiring this whole story. Be on the look out in the future for a sequel to this story entitled "**Kiss of the Scorpion**" I don't know when it'll be out but its definitely in the works. Thank you all so much for supporting my story, bye for now!_


End file.
